Nothing can Break us Apart
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Gabriella, her brother and their frineds have been frineds forever. What happens when Gabriella and her brother are split up by their parents divorce will things changed between Gabriella and the other? What happens when her father becomes abusive?
1. Friends Forever

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHNING! THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY. IS ANYONE INTERESTED?**

* * *

A loud scream could be heard echoing from the park in New Mexico Albuquerque. A teen girl named Gabriella Montez was in the process of being tickle tortured by her older brother Gabriel and his friends Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, and Jason Cross. Troy and Chad had her arms pinned up over her head and Zeke and Jason had her legs pinned down while her brother tickled her all over her sides, stomach, ribs, and underarms. Gabriella squirmed the best she could and tried to protest the best she could through her hysterical laughter but failed. It was very normal that Gabriel and his friends teamed up against Gabriella and playfully attacked her. To Troy and the others Gabriella wasn't just Gabriel's little sister she was their little littler sister too. Together the protected her and kept her safe. She was the youngest in the group but that didn't matter everyone loved having her with them.

"STO-STOP! I…CAN-CAN'T…BREATHE!" Gabriella screamed out through gasps for air between laughter.

Her brother stopped.

"Say the magic words baby sister or the tickling will continue." He teased her.

"Gabriel, Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke are the best basketball players in the world and no one could ever beat them."

Everyone let her arms and legs go and she sat up. She panted trying to get her breath back. Now you may think because Gabriella hung out with guys all the time she'd be a tomboy right? Well you couldn't be more wrong. Gabriella was your normal average 13 year old girl. Her brother and his friends were normal average 15 year old guys.

"I hate when you tickle me like that." Gabriella said.

"You know you secretly love every second." Troy teased.

"No, you guys enjoy every second. I have no choice but to endure it."

"You liar. You love it and you know it." Troy teased and tickled her sides making her squeal.

She pouted and stuck out her bottom lip and looked at her brother.

"Pwease make them stop big brother."

Gabriel groaned. His one weakness was his little sister's puppy dog face. He could never say no to it.

"Pwwease!"

"All right fine. Guys no more tickling."

Gabriella smiled. "Thank you."

"You're just lucky you have a cute puppy dog face."

"Works every time too."

Everyone just laughed. Gabriel took a look at his wrist watch.

"Gabi and I need to be heading home." He said.

"Do we have to?" Gabriella asked.

"You could always stay here with us and be tickled." Troy laughed.

Gabriella squealed and jumped up. Gabriel laughed. "Thanks Man."

"Any time."

Both Gabriel and Gabriella headed home. Gabriella smiled as they walked home. She knew they'd all be together forever...right? Was there anything is this world that could break them up?

* * *

**A/N THIS IS JUST THE FIRST CHAPTER. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. IS ANYONE INTERESTED?**


	2. Divorce

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

* * *

The second Gabriel and Gabriella walked into their house they automatically heard screaming coming from the kitchen. Their parents were always fighting these days. Gabriella looked at her brother.

"Go on into my room. I'll be there in a minute." He said softly stroking her cheek.

Gabriella nodded and walked off. Gabriel walked into the kitchen.

"HEY!" he screamed.

His parents stopped fighting and looked at their son.

"I've had enough of this! You are grownups not two year olds. Stop fighting and work it out. You two are so blind you can't even see what this is doing to Gabi and I."

"What is it doing?" Greg asked.

"You two spend so much time fighting you ignore and neglect Gabriella. She doesn't feel loved anymore. I know because she told me this herself. She cries herself to sleep every night because of it. Now you asked us to be home by six for dinner. It's six o' clock on the dot and Gabriella and I are home, just leaving a place that actually makes us happy to be home for you, and you don't even have dinner ready. Figure out the problem and deal with it like grownups. Because right now I'm the only parent figure Gabriella has."

"You aren't two years old either you know. You can cook for yourself." Maria told him.

"I know that. You two said you'd have dinner ready for us tonight. So I didn't cook. Since you don't and since two you are going to fight once I leave the room I'm going to take Gabriella out to eat so she doesn't have to hear you fighting all the time."

With that Gabriel left the room and went into his bedroom and saw his sister curled up in his bed in a fetal position.

"Aw Brie." He said and went over to her. He rubbed her back as he sat down by her side. "You heard all that didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to but it was very loud."

"Don't worry about it. Come on let's go get some food."

"You can't drive yet."

"So we can walk. It's not too far from here."

"What's not? Where are we going?"

"Ben's Burgers." **(I MADE THIS UP)**

"Ok."

Gabriella got up and followed her brother out of the house. They started walking down the street.

"Did you have fun at the park today?"

"Yeah, I wish we didn't have to leave though, it was fun."

"Even if we were tickling you to death?"

"Even then, plus between you and me I like you guys tickling me…well as long as I can fight back."

Gabriel laughed. "So Troy was right you do like it."

Gabriella blushed at the sound of his name and nodded. She had developed a crash on Troy ever since she turned thirteen. Gabriel laughed seeing the blush.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"What?"

"Oh come on Gabriella it's all over your face. You like Troy anyone can see it. All the guys can see it and Troy likes you too you are both too chicken to do anything about it."

"Troy is a fifteen year old guy I'm a thirteen year old girl. He isn't going to want someone with so little dating experience like me. He wants someone older more mature with lots of experience."

"How do you know what he wants? You haven't asked him yet?"

"I just know. I've been around guys long enough to know how they think."

"Oh have you now?" Gabriel teased.

They arrived at Ben's Burgers and went inside.

"Two please." Gabriel said.

"Outside or inside?" the waitress asked.

"Inside please."

The waitress led them to a booth and gave them the menus and walked away.

"So if you can read guys mind, what am I thinking?"

"Your hoping we don't get a waitress that flirts with you." Gabriella answered.

"Nope, I'm hoping we don't get a guy waiter that flirts with you."

"Same thing."

"Nope not the same thing. You can't read guys as well as you thought. I win."

"Meanie." Gabriella pouted.

"Sore loser."

They both burst into giggles enjoying their time together. Gabriel and Gabriella weren't like most brothers and sisters they had a tight bond and hardly ever fought. They were like best friends only blood related. After a nice dinner they headed home. When they walked inside it was quiet. Almost too quiet.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know." Gabriel answered.

They walked into the living room to see their parents sitting calmly on the couch just sipping some tea.

"Hello children. Welcome home did you have a nice dinner?" Maria asked.

"Yes, what's going on." Gabriel asked.

"Both of you sit down we need to speak with you about something."

Gabriel and Gabriella sat down .

"You were right Gabriel. Our fighting is causing us to be bad parents so Greg and I have decided to get a divorce. "

Gabriella went tense. That wasn't good but it could be worse they could be taking Gabriel away from her.

"My job has offered to transfer me to Orlando Florida. They'd pay for everything, even the house. So I'm going and Gabriel is coming with me."

"What about me mom?" Gabriella asked.

"You will stay here with your dad."

Both Gabriel and Gabriella grabbed each other's hands nothing was going to break them up nothing. Gabriella whimpered.

"No, don't take him away from me please."

"Mom, my whole life is here I just can't leave."

"This is not up for debate. Tomorrow morning you and I are leaving so be ready."

"TOMORROW!"

Maybe there was something in the world that could break them up and that something was a divorce

* * *

**A/N it's longer than the first chapter but shorter than my normal chapters. I'm sorry but it is thanksgiving and I'm going to my grandparents house so I wanted to get this out before I left. The next chapter will be longer I promise. HAPPY THANKSGIVING by the way. I'm so thankful to her such amazing readers and reviewers like you. **


	3. Goodbyes are Painful

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

Maybe there was something in the world that could break them up and that something was a divorce.

"Mom I…I can't just leave. What about the guys? What about school?"

"You will make new friends at your new school." Maria said.

"You can't take him away from me." Gabriella whimpered.

"You don't own him Gabriella. You need to grow up and stand on your own two feet and stop clinging to your brother all the time. I think this will be good for all of us."

"NO! NO YOU THINK THIS WILL BE GOOD FOR YOU! IF YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT US YOU WOULDN'T BE DOING THIS!" Gabriella screamed.

She got up and ran out of the house with tears streaming down her face.

"I hope you two are happy because you just made both your kids miserable." Gabriel said. He got up and ran after Gabriella. He grabbed his cell. He knew where Gabriella was going.,

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"It's me Gabriella is on her way over. She is really upset."

"What happen?"

"I'll explain later just be prepared for Gabriella."

"All right Man I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

Gabriel hung up and continued on his way.

* * *

Gabriella was running and running trying to breathe as she cried hysterically. Finally she reached Troy's house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Bolton answered it.

"Gabriella, what is the matter?"

"Where is Troy? I need Troy!" Gabriella cried.

"Troy is…" but she was cut off.

"Right here baby."

Lucille turned around to see Troy standing behind her.

"TROY!" Gabriella cried out. She rushed into his arms crying into his chest and clinging to him as tight as she could.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked hugging her close and rubbing her back.

"Don't let them take him. Please don't let them take him!" she cried.

"Don't let who take who?" Troy asked.

"Don't let them take him Troy! Don't Troy please!"

"Ok, shhhhh baby shhhh." Troy soothed.

Just as Lucille was about the shut the door they heard someone say "Wait!"

Gabriel came running inside. He had tear stains on his cheek that only Troy noticed. He knew something was very wrong if both Gabriel and Gabriella were upset.

"Let's go into my room and talk." Troy said.

He lifted Gabriella into his arm and walked upstairs to his room. After everyone was in they closed the door and sat down on Troy's bed.

"What's going on? Did someone die?" Troy asked.

"No," Gabriel shook his head. "It's not death. It's divorce."

"What?"

"My parents are splitting up and my mom is moving to Florida and she is taking me with her."

"Gabriella?"

"Is staying here with our dad."

Troy sighed. Now he understood what was going on.

"Troy don't let her take him!" Gabriella cried.

"I don't know how to stop this. Gabriel choked out.

"Maybe you two can just stay here?"

"I doubt it my mom had it all planned out. I'm moving and there is nothing anyone can do about it."

"When are you leaving?" Troy asked.

"Tomorrow after school."

Troy sighed. Gabriella cried harder. She pulled away from Troy and reached out to her brother. Her brother took her into her arms hugging her tight to him. He buried his face in her hair and cried.

Troy left the room to talk with his parents to see if there was any way to help them.

Gabriel was hit with an idea.

"Let's run away."

"What?" Gabriella asked as she looked up from his chest.

"Look, we have just barely 12 hours to spend with each other so let's make them last. We run away tonight and don't come back till tomorrow after school hours."

"What about school?"

"I don't have to be there and you haven't missed one day since you were old enough to go to school. One day won't kill you. We spend the rest of tonight and all morning and afternoon tomorrow at the our favorite spot just you and me."

"But where would we go?"

"To our secret hide out. The one we made when were four."

"You mean the one behind the park that only Troy knows about?"

"Yeah, how about it?"

"Ok let's go."

They both sunk out of the house and headed to the park. They went past a few trees behind the park and came to an old abandon shack. They went inside and turned on their old lantern and the room lit up. It was small and had one couch a tv and just some random toys all over the floor.

"It looks just like we left it."

"Yeah it does. So what should we do first?"

"I don't know."

"Brie listen if we are going to have fun we can't think about tomorrow. We can't worry about what's to come. We have to just focus on the here and now."

"It's hard."

"I know it is but it's the only way to spend our last night together having fun."

"Ok I'll try."

They went over to the couch and sat down cuddling close to each other.

"Promise me something Brie." Gabriel said.

"Anything."

"Promise you'll keep this place a secret even after I'm gone. Don't let the others know about it."

"I promise. Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't…Don't forget about me."

"Oh Brie I'll never forget you never I'll always remember you always. I'll always remember your smile and your laugh and your…." Gabriel trialed off and smirked as an idea came to him.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

He pushed her backwards on the couch and got on top of her. Then he said "I'll always remember your ticklish spots." He started tickling her underarms making her shriek and burst into giggles.

"Sto-sto-stop it!" she shrieked.

"Nope. I'll always remember your underarms make you shriek the most."

He then moved to her sides and she started squirming.

"And I'll always remember your sides make you squirm the most."

"Gabe sto-sto-sto-stop!"

"No I've got to get everywhere."

He then moved to her ribs making her squeal and jerk.

"Ribs make you jerk and squeal a lot."

"Plea-plea sto-sto-stop!"

He moved to her stomach. She screamed and tried fighting his hands away and her giggled turned into hysterical laughter.

"This spots get you the most. You laugh so much and lastly."

He turned and grabbed her ankle then he tickled her foot. She went silent.

"This is the one spot that can make you go mute with laughter."

He finally stopped and watched as she got her breath back.

"I wish I could make a rule that only you're allowed to tickle me." She muttered.

"Why? I thought you liked it when the others tickled you."

"I did, when you were there too. The Tickle Gabi Game won't be the same without you. I don't want to play it anymore."

"I want you to. You have so much fun playing it. We've been playing it since you were a baby."

"You and I have been playing it since I was a baby not the others."

"I want you to let them do fun things with you Gabriella. I don't care what it is or if we used to do it."

"I don't want to do it without you!"

"So what you're never going to have fun again?"

"Yep."

"Gabriella I don't want that for you. Please promise me you will have fun even after I leave?"

"I promise." She said softly.

He hugged her and kissed her head. She yawned but tried to hide it.

"We should get some sleep."

"But…"

"We can hang out tomorrow. It won't be much fun if we all fall asleep. So let's put on a movie and go to sleep."

Gabriella just nodded. He put on their favorite movie and they cuddled up on the couch. Gabriella was out within minutes. Gabriel turned off the movie when it was over and just laid there awake stroking Gabriella's hair. "I love you Gabriella. I promise I'll never forget you." Gabriel closed his eyes and let the darkness take over.

"Gabriel…Gabriel wake up!"

Gabriel groaned and opened his eyes. Gabriella was sitting on his stomach shaking him.

"Come on we have to be up early if we want time to hang out."

"What time is it?"

"Six the same time we'd be up for school."

"All right I'm up."

They both went out of the shack and over to the park. They chased each other around for a while. They didn't even bother getting breakfast. Gabriel pushed Gabriella on the swings for a little bit before the Gabriella ran up onto the playground.

"Can't get me up here can you?" she teased.

"Nope, so come down."

"No way!"

"Fine then I guess I'll just have to wait till you come down."

He walked away out of sight.

"Gabriel?"

When Gabriella got no answer she smiled. She went over to the twisty slide and went down. As she reached the bottom she squealed. Gabriel was waiting there for her. He grabbed her ankles so she couldn't run away and pulled her back and then tickled her sides making her giggle and squirm.

"Got you!" he teased.

"Stop it!"

He laughed but stopped tickling her.

"Now come on. You can't catch me." Gabriel said.

He took off running and Gabriella ran after him laughing as she did so. They ran around all day laughing and having fun. After running around they sat down on the bench and relaxed. Gabriel took a look at his wrist watch and sighed.

"It's time." He said softly.

"No, just…just a little more time."

"Sorry baby girl. We need to get back."

Gabriella just nodded. They both stood up and walked home. They got there and stopped at the front door.

"Gabe hold me." Gabriella whimpered.

He pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck taking his shirt into her fists clinging to him tightly and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Gabriel walked inside. He was surprised to see Troy standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to say goodbye. The others are on their way." Troy looked at Gabriella and back at Gabriel. "How is she?"

"Petrified, I'm glad you will be here for her when I have to leave."

Gabriella whimpered and clung tighter to him.

"Where is my mom?"

"Packing up any last minute things."

"Promise me you'll take care of Gabi?"

"I promise."

Gabriel sighed. He looked at Troy then to Gabriella. He knew what she was thinking. If she hung onto him long enough he wouldn't have to leave. But he knew things would get worse when she was pried off him by everyone while his mother was dragging him to the car. He kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"I've got to go grab some last minute things, why don't you let Troy hold you?"

"No." Gabriella answered.

"Come on sweetie."

"No."

She clung even tighter to him.

"Come on Brie. Let me hold you." Troy said rubbing her back.

"No, no." she cried.

The guys just shared a look. This was not going to end well.

Just then the others arrived and went over to Gabriella rubbing her back.

"How is she?" Chad asked.

Gabriel just shook his head.

"She won't let him go." Troy answered.

"If I don't get her off now she'll be pried off later." Gabriel explained. "I tried just letting her go to Troy but she won't even do that."

"That's cause she likes me better." Chad teased.

"Come on Gabster come to Chadster I'll make it all better."

"No!" Gabriella cried out clinging even tighter. "No! No! go away! Go away!"

All the guys sighed. Maria and Greg came into the room.

"You ready?" Maria asked.

"Not really."

"Gabriella get off your brother." Maria ordered.

"No!"

"Come on baby girl you have to let me go. Troy will hold you. He will take care of you."

"No."

"Come on baby Brie. Please." Troy said softly.

"No, no, no, no." Gabriella muttered shaking her head.

"Mom can we have some time alone." Gabriel asked.

Maria and Greg went outside. Gabriel kissed his sister on the head.

"I've got a present for you but you have to let me go to get it."

"No."

"At least drop your legs so I can let you go and you won't fall."

"No!"

Gabriel sighed and removed his arms from her. He couldn't help but laugh. She was hanging there on her own like a monkey.

"I think we should start calling you Monkey Montez." Chad teased and poked her side only this time she just whimpered.

Gabriel took off his wrist watch. "Baby can you give me one of your hands for a second."

Gabriella let one of hands go from his shirt and gave it to him. She looked up when she felt something cold touch her skin. His wrist watch was now on her wrist.

"I want you to keep this and remember me ok?"

"Ok."

"Will you go to Troy now? Now that you still have a little piece of me."

"No."

She quickly reburied her face and went to grab his shirt again but Troy grabbed her hand before she could.

"Come on sweetie. Please. Everything will be ok."

He rubbed his thumb over her hand.

Gabriella looked up at Troy then to her brother. "Can you carry me out to the car then give me to Troy?"

"Ok."

Everyone walked outside. Gabriella hugged her brother tightly "I love you." She whimpered.

"I love you too."

Gabriella finally let her brother go. Troy and Gabriel hugged and then Troy took Gabriella into his arms. Gabriel said goodbye to the others and got into the car. Maria gave Gabriella and hug and a kiss before getting into the car and driving away. Gabriella turned and buried her face in Troy's chest crying. Gabriella had learned a lot in her life some stuff she had to learn the hard way and this was one of those things. She learned that sometimes saying goodbye could be the most painful thing in the whole world.

* * *

**A/NI know it's a sad chapter but it's long. Next chapter Gabriella's life continues to go downhill as she faces her first night without her brother and goes back to school without her brother. Can she handle it?**


	4. I Want My Brother Back

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I CHANGED MY PENNNAME JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW! IT'S NOT LONGER WRITINGNUT2010 IT'S NOW HOPELESSROMANTICGURL! **

* * *

Her knees gave out from under her. Troy caught her before she hit the ground. "NO! COME BACK! GABE PLEASE COME" she screamed and tried to run but Troy was holding onto her too tight. She was hysterical and her friends couldn't do a thing about it. She turned and buried her face into Troy's chest clinging to him as tight as she could. Horrible thoughts were running through her head. What if the plane crashed and the car crashed and everyone died? What if Gabe got a girlfriend and didn't care about her anymore. What if the guys didn't want to hang out with her anymore because Gabe was gone? What if she ended up all alone? That thought alone made her cry harder and cling tighter to Troy.

"I'm here Princess I'm here shhhh, shhhh." Troy soothed rubbing her back.

"I want Gabe! I want Gabe!" Gabriella cried.

"I know baby I know. You'll see him again soon I promise." Troy gave her a soft kiss on the head.

Greg looked at his daughter. "Cheer up kid. You are finally an only child. Do you know how many kids would want this?"

"I never did." Gabriella cried. "I never wanted to be an only child. I loved Gabe and he loved me. We were best friends!" Gabriella screamed.

She started to choke on her sobs panting for air.

They guys circled around Gabriella and rubbed her back.

"Come on Gabs it's ok. Gabriel wouldn't want you this upset" Chad said.

"GABRIEL! GABRIEL!" Gabriella screamed.

Troy lifted her up and her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs went around his waist.

"Troy!" Gabriella cried.

"I know baby I know shhh."

"I'm going to a bar. Want to come Gabs? We can celebrate?" Greg asked.

"Greg she is 13. The bar is the last place she should be. If you want to go out fine. But Gabriella is coming to my house." Troy said.

"Fine see if I care."

With that Greg walked away. All the guys went inside they sat down on the couch and soothed Gabriella until she finally calmed down. She wasn't crying or panting anymore but she wouldn't look up at anyone who say anything.

"Gabby baby do you need anything?" Troy asked.

"Gabriel." Gabriella answered.

"Anything other than that?" Chad asked.

"Gabriel."

The guys sighed. She wouldn't speak other than saying her brother's name. Then Troy got an idea.

"Baby, can you go to Chad for a minute. I need to get up." He said softly. Gabriella looked up long enough burry her face into Chad's shoulder and moved her body over to his arms. Troy got up and went into Gabe's bedroom. He went into his closet and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Then he grabbed one more shirt. He went back out into the living room.

"Here Sweetie, you can change into something more comfortable." Troy said handing Gabriella the clothes. Gabriella looked at them. "Gabriel."

"Yeah they are his." Troy said softly

Gabriella took the clothes and put them up to her face. She inhaled her brother's sent and relaxed.

She slowly got up and went into the bathroom to change.

"Any ideas how to get her through this?" Troy asked.

"One day at a time I guess." Chad answered.

"I'm not sure she will ever recover from this."

"He's going to come back Troy, even if it is just for a visit."

"A visit would kill her. Because she'd lose him all over again."

"Troy we will get her through this. As long as she has us. She will be ok." Chad said.

Gabriella came back carrying the extra shirt in her hands holding it tightly to her chest like a child would their teddy bear. She let out a small yawn and used her other hand to rub her eyes. Troy went over to her and took her into his arms. He gently just swayed side to side rocking her in a soothing motion. He knew she didn't get a full night sleep last night and he knew today had been a hard day and it was all taking its toll on her.

"Troy" she whispered.

"Shhh just sleep Brie. It's ok."

"No, I don't want to sleep without Gabe."

"You're tired sweetie pie. Just close your eyes you'll feel better in the morning."

"No,"

Troy didn't say anything else after that. He just simply rocked her. Soon her legs gave out she he lifted her up bridal style and continued to rock her. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Gabriel don't leave me." Gabriella whispered as the darkness took over. Troy went and laid her down on the bed. He tucked her in and kissed her head. "Sleep good Brie. Everything will be ok." He closed her door a little and went back into the living room.

"We've got to keep an eye on her at school tomorrow. I have a feeling she will be even more withdrawn in the morning. Especially with the bullies they usually left Gabriella alone because of Gabriel but I don't want them to start thinking that just because he is gone means they can pick on her again."

"Don't worry we are going to be by her side no matter what."

"You guys can go I'll stay here until Greg gets home."

"No we will stay with you. Gabriella might need us."

They guys waited there most of the night till Greg came home. Once he got there they went home. Greg went into his daughter's room and saw her sleeping in her brother's clothes clutching Gabriel's shirts in her hands like a life line. Greg walked over to her and took the shirt from her causing her to wake up.

"Why are you holding this dirty thing? A guy will be here by the end of the week to get the rest of Gabe and your mothers stuff, so I'll just put it in that pile." Greg said.

"No, I like holding it."

"It's a t-shirt."

Gabriella reached for the shirt but Greg grabbed her wrist.

"How did you get that watch? It was supposed to go to Gabe's son it's passed down through the Montez men not you."

"Gabe gave it to me."

"I know that stupid. I don't understand why."

He roughly removed the watch from her wrist. He took the shirt and the watch and left the room. Gabriella burst into tears. She climbed out of bed and went back to her brother's room. She grabbed as much of his stuff as she could carry and left the house. She went to shack behind the park and set Gabe's stuff down.

"No one is taking your stuff anywhere. I'll keep it nice and safe here." She said to herself.

She grabbed her brother's shirt and climbed onto the couch cuddling with her brother's shirt and went to sleep.

The next morning Gabriella woke up and went back to her house. She took a shower and ate some breakfast. She then headed to school. She never minded school, she loved learning was in all AP classes and was getting all As. She never had to worry about bullies because everyone knew how close she was to the guys and no one would dare to mess with her. Now that brother was gone thing were going to get a whole lot worse.

As she walked over to her locker everyone was staring at her and pointing at her and whispering to their friends. Everyone at school knew about what happen so it was no secret but now the rumors were going to start and that's what scared Gabriella the most.

She made it to her locker and just got her last book when she was shoved into her locker. She let out a shocked yelp.

She turned and saw the Football's Captain Hunter Crest. He and Gabriel were natural enemies because they were both captains of a team. Hunter always tried to mess with Gabriella but Gabriel stopped this. This time it would be different.

"Sup, looks like no big brother here to protect you." **(he is not supposed to be speaking in proper English. I did it like that on purpose.)**

"Troy and the others will still kill you if you hurt me."

"They are in practice for another five minutes. So I guess that means I have five minutes to do whatever I want to you."

"No it means you have five minutes to get away from me."

Ok so she was acting braver then she felt but she wasn't weak and she wasn't going to act like it.

"If I don't?"

"I'll tell Troy and the others and they will come kick your butt."

"I'm not scared of Troy. I'll deny I ever admitted this but I was scared of your brother, but Troy and the others. I can easily take them."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. They are very strong."

"Nope not scared in the least."

Hunter moved closer to Gabriella. Too close for comfort, Gabriella could feel his breath on her face. His hands went to her waist.

"Now that your brother is gone I can do whatever I want to you and no one can stop me. So get used to it."

He kissed her on the lips forcefully and pulled away. Hunter let her go and turned away.

"I'm going to tell Troy about this!"

Hunter quickly turned back around and slapped Gabriella across the face. "You better re-think that if you know what's good for you. "

Then he turned away and walked off. Gabriella sighed. Just then the guys came over to her.

"Morning Brie. You ok this morning?" Troy asked.

She just shrugged.

"I know this is going to be hard baby, but you'll get used to it." Troy soothed.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to not having my brother around. I just want the day to be over so I can go back home."

Troy just pulled her into him. "I'm here. I'm here baby."

She just sighed and relaxed in his hold.

"You're not alone. You have at least one class with all of us." Troy told her.

"Can I skip again?"

"Your brother wouldn't want that for you."

"He wouldn't mind."

"Yes, I think he would. Come on Mrs. Darbus will cheer you up." Chad said.

"Mrs. Darbus is the last thing that would cheer me up."

"The tickle monster always cheers you up." Zeke said.

"I don't want to be tickled right now."

The guys just sighed. There was nothing they could do to help her. They all just walked to class Troy sat down in the front.

"Troy let Gabriella sit there and you can take my seat." Chad said.

Understanding why Troy nodded. He got up and moved to the seat behind his and sat down. Gabriella sat in Troy's old seat instead of the way back. Now Troy could keep an eye on her. Chad took Gabriella's seat in the back.

"All right students cell phone better be off or you will receive detention. Now today were will be talking about the tragic stages of loss. Now, not physical loss like a death but if someone were to leave like in a divorce or something."

Gabriella groaned and buried her face in her hands. This was going to be a long day. She knew this was going to be the worst day when she heard Mrs. Darbus say, "I hear Ms. Montez has just experienced something as tragic as loss. Would you like to share something with the class?"

"No," she answered softly. "Not really."

"Oh come now Ms. Montez just a small something. How does it make you feel?"

Since when did Mrs. Darbus become her shrink?

"Mrs. Darbus maybe it's too soon to be questioning her about it. It just happen last night." Troy said rubbing Gabriella's back.

"Quiet Mr. Bolton. Ms. Montez please just share a few words with us. It would really help the students if they saw true feeling s behind the tragic loss."

"No! I don't want to say anything!"

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because…because… because it HURTS! IT HURTS WORSE THAN ANYTHING YOU'VE EVER FELT BEFORE! YOU FEEL LIKE YOUR HEART WAS JUST RIPPED FROM YOUR CHEST AND LIKE YOU'RE LIVING IN YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! YOU'RE LIFE IN TURNED UPSIDE DOWN AND EVERYTHING STARTS TO CHANGE! YOU HAVE NIGHTMARES AND YOU CAN'T SLEEP WITHOUT CUDDLING HIS SHIRT OR HIS OLD JACKET AT NIGHT! IT HURTS AND IT'S THE WORSE PAIN IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! IT'S AWFUL IT'S JUST PLAIN AWFUL!" Gabriella screamed as she stood up. She ran out of the classroom. Troy got up and ran after her.

Gabriella took off down the halls till she reached the gym. Gabriel was always in the gym when he wasn't in class. She threw the doors opened and ran inside. Luckily it was empty.

"GABRIEL! GABRIEL! GABRIEL!" she sobbed hysterically. "GABRIEL! GABRIEL PLEASE! PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE I NEED YOU! PLEASE I'M BEGING PLEASE!"

She sunk down to her knees gasping for air. "GABRIEL!" She screamed with ever last ounce of breath she had. Troy came running in and gasped at the sight of her hyperventilating and sobbing hysterically on the ground in a fetal position shaking. He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms rocking her back and forth.

"GABRIEL!" she screamed again barely taking time to breathe.

"Shhh Gabriella shhh you need to breathe!" Troy order sternly.

"GABRIEL! GABRIEL! PLLLEEEASSE!" Gabriella cried.

"Gabriella do you want to talk to Gabriel?" Troy asked.

She froze she stopped crying and gave him her full attention.

"I'll make you a deal if you calm down and take some deep breaths I'll let you talk to Gabriel."

Gabriella slowly started to calm down. She stopped crying and got her breath back. Once she was fully calm he said. "Good girl, now you might not be able to talk to him for long but it's all I can offer you ok?"

She nodded. Troy took out his cell phone and called Gabriel.

"Hello?"

"Hey man it's me."

"Oh hey Troy what's going on?"

"Not much. Are you busy?"

"Not really just unpacking. I don't start school till Monday so I'll have some free time. How is Gabriella?"

"That's why I'm calling. She's been pretty upset since you left last night and just had a panic attack. The only way I could calm her down is by promising she could talk to you."

"Oh no, is she ok?"

"She's all right now. I think it just finally hit her you know."

"Yeah I know. Let me talk to her."

Troy handed Gabriella the phone. She took it and put it to her ear.

"Gabriel?"

"Hey Baby sister."

Just his voice brought her to tears again.

"Come home Gabriel please." She begged.

"I wish I could baby sister I really do but I can't."

"NO! Yes you can, you can please!" she cried.

"I would if I could Gabby you know that."

"NO you have to come home you have to."

"Gabriella you promised me you'd have fun after I left. You're not doing that if you're upset."

"I want you to come home. Please!"

"Gabriella…"

"Please I promise not to tease you about girls I promise not to tease you in front of the guys I promise not to annoy you anymore please just come home."

Gabriel sighed. It was breaking his heart to hear his sister begging him to come home.

"Let me talk to Troy, Gabriella."

"No! I'm sorry don't hang up on me please I'm sorry."

"It's not you baby sister. I need to get going. Now please give the phone to Troy."

"Do you still love me?" Gabriella asked.

Gabriel forced himself not to cry. "Of course, I'll always love you."

"I love you too."

Gabriella handed the phone back to Troy.

"Hey, you all right."

"She is killing me Troy. I almost lost it when she asked me if I still loved her! I can't stand this."

"I know. I know this is hard on both of you but you'll get through it. Try not to worry about Gabriella. She is in good hands with me ok?"

"All right Troy thanks."

"No problem man. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Troy hung up and looked at Gabriella. "Feel better?"

She just shook her head. She thought talking to her brother would make her feel better but it didn't. It made the pain worse. It made her miss him all the more.

"I want my brother back!" she cried.

Troy just sighed and pulled her into his arms. He rubbed her back and tried to soothe her as she cried into his chest. He felt so helpless not being able to do anymore.

* * *

**A/N Gabriella goes home and finds out Greg has made some new rules. Will they make things better or worse? Also Gabriella's behavior starts to change. **


	5. Something is Wrong

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

When Gabriella got home she was surprised to see her father home so early.

"Listen Gabriella here is how it's going to go from now on. You will become the women of the house. Dinner is to be on the table by the time I get home. You are to do all the cooking and cleaning and all the other house chores."

"But Dad I…"

"No buts Gabriella if dinner is not on the table piping hot the way I like it you will be punished is that clear?"

"Dad I…"

"Oh and stop calling me dad. I want you to call me Sir. I am your master you are like my slave. Now are we clear?"

"No Sir, I don't get out of school until you are already home, how can I have dinner ready before than if I'm in school.  
"That's not my problem. Now get to cooking."

"But Dad I…"

To Gabriella's surprise he back handed her across the face sending backwards crashing into the wall.

"I told you not to call me dad. I am Sir or Master not dad and no more buts out of you or I'll physically kick yours. Now I will ask one more time and you better have the right answer. Is what I just told you clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good now go start cooking. I want something full of fat, grease and sugar."

"Yes Sir."

Gabriella got off the floor ignoring the pain and started to cook her father some dinner. Once it was ready she set it on the table and quickly set it.

"Sir dinner." She called.

Her father walked in and sat down at the table.

"Good. Now go clean something. I want to eat in peace."

"When can I eat?"

"When I say. I don't want you to get fat."

Gabriella went into her bedroom and sat down on her bed. This was her new life and she knew she had better get used to it because it would only get worse. She ended up cleaning the whole house and being up till at least 2 in the morning. Once she was finally finished. She grabbed some more of Gabriel's stuff and headed over to their secret spot. Once she got there she set his stuff down. Grabbing some of his clothes she got changed and then cuddled one of his shirts while using one of his jackets to cover her arms from the chilly midnight air. It did often get cold at night and the shack wasn't the warmest place to be during that time but Gabriella didn't care. This was the one place she still felt closer to her brother so this is where she'd sleep even if she froze to death.

The next morning Gabriella went home to change and her father was waiting there for her.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Just out for a walk. I always walk first thing in the morning…Sir."

"You are to have my breakfast on the table by the time I wake up and come into kitchen in the morning with my coffee fixed just the way I like it. That did not happen. Do you need another punishment?"

"No, Sir I'm sorry Sir please don't hurt me."

"I'll let you off for now. I want eggs with a side of bacon and sausage with orange juice."

"Actually Sir I'm running late for schoo…"

Greg smacked her across the face.

"YOU USELESS SLAVE! GO COOK MY BREAKFAST BEFORE I BEAT YOU TO A PULP!"

Gabriella quickly rushed into the kitchen and started to cook.

* * *

At school Troy and the others were worried. Gabriella was never late to school before. This wasn't normal something was wrong. They went to homeroom and sat down all with a horrible gut feeling something was wrong. After class had been going for at least an hour the door opened and a girl walked in wearing long sweat pants and a long sweatshirt covered by a sweater a baseball cap covered by the hood of the sweater and her head hung low. At first everyone assumed it was a new student but the guy's mouth dropped when the girl spoke.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Mrs. Darbus something came up at home." The girl spoke softly

"Mrs. Montez you've been a student here for a while now. You know I do not accept late students without punishment."

"I understand."

"You are to stay after school and help paint the sets for our next musical."

Gabriella's head shot up and her eyes went wide. If she wasn't home after school her father was going to murder her.

"I can't stay after, please I'll stay during lunch I'll miss free period please anything but after school please. I'm begging you please."

"Ms. Montez this is not a debate. You are meet me here after your last class and that is final now take your seat."

"Mrs. Darbus please I have to be home after school. It's the only time I get to talk to my brother and I can't miss that time please." She begged as her eyes filled with tears.

It wasn't a lie. She did get to talk to her brother after school once she finished all her house chores but it wasn't the whole truth.

"Ms. Montez you were late to my class I have to punish you. I cannot give you special treatment just because your brother moved away. I pity you, I do but you are to be here after class."

"No, no." Gabriella. whimpered.

"Ms. Montez I will not tell you again nor will I change my mind. Now if you do not show up after school I will assume your grade means nothing to you and I will give you an F for the year."

"But Ms. Darbus."

"No Ms. Montez this discussion is over take your seat."

"Please!" Gabriella cried desperately.

"Take your seat Ms. Montez I will not tell you again."

"NO!" she cried tears now falling down her cheeks. "Please I'm begging you."

"Ms. Montez either you take your seat now or I tell the Principal and he will call your father."

Gabriella knew she'd be dead if her father got a call from the principal so she slowly made her way to her seat but as she passed by Troy and Chad's desk they both got up stopping her. Zeke and Jason stood up as well.

"You cold heartless monster." Chad said.

"What did you just say?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

"You heard me. I called you a cold heartless monster. Gabriella just lost her brother. Someone who is like a best friend to her and all she is asking is to make up her detention at another time so she could be home to speak with her brother and you can't even give her that. Gabriella is the best student here, this is the first time she has ever been late and she has only ever missed one class. Give her a break. Can't you see she is suffering?"

"I will not give her special treatment just because her brother left her. That is not my problem. Gabriella will fulfill her detention time and you will be joining her if you don't stop it."

"Fine, I'd be happy to join her. Because unlike you I have a heart and I care about my friends and I won't let her go through this alone."

"Yeah me too. Chad's right you're a cold heartless monster. You go after Gabriella like she's a trouble maker. She has all As, is taking all AP classes and has never missed or been late to school once in her life until now and the only reason was being her life was being turned upside down. You need to give her a break." Troy said.

He pulled Gabriella into his arms rubbing her back as she cried into his chest.

"That's it! I've had enough. All of you take your seats and I will see all of you in detention." She said.

Chad went and sat in the back and Gabriella took Troy's seat in the front and Troy sat behind her still rubbing her back as she cried softly into her arms. After class was finally over Gabriella refused to move. All the guys went over to her.

"Come on Brie class is over." Troy said gently rubbing her leg.

She sniffed and shook her head.

"It's time to go to practice you love practice. You get to see my dad and watch all of us play basketball. You love that." Troy encouraged softly.

"No," she answered softly. She turned her head but kept it resting on her arms. "I'm a bad student. I have to stay here."

"Oh Brie, you aren't a bad student. You were late one time that's not a bad thing. Mrs. Darbus was being unfair but that doesn't mean you're a bad student. Come on after practice we can all have a picnic in the gym and play some ball and have some lunch. How about that?"

"Troy…?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Will you just hold me?"

"Of course."

She lifted her arms to him like a small child asking to be held. Troy lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He rubbed her back. The other guys rubbed her back as well.

"You're safe with us Gabster, we got your back." Chad said.

"Yeah no one messes without girl and gets away with it." Zeke said.

"Thank you for getting in trouble just for me." She whispered softly.

"Anything for you Brie. Anything for you." Troy said.

They all walked to the gym. Jack was waiting for them. He went over to them once they arrived. He rubbed Gabriella's back a little.

"Hey Sweetheart how are you?"

To everyone's surprise she flinched and whimpered. "Please don't hurt me."

"Baby girl, it's Jack. I'd never hurt you."

"She's had a rough morning Dad, Darbus gave her detention because she was late this morning." Troy explained.

"That's not like her. "

"I know but Darbus wants to make it after school and that when Gabriella calls Gabriel. If she waits any longer it will be too late to call him. Gabriella will take her punishment she just wanted it be at a different time."

"I'll see what I can do but I can't make any promises."

"Thanks dad."

"All right now let's get started. Gabriella why don't you go take your seat on the bleachers."

Gabriella whimpered and clung to Troy tighter. Everyone looked at Gabriella. This wasn't like her. Why was she being so clingy?

"Come on baby girl it's all right. It's just for an hour while I practice with the guys."

Gabriella clung on tighter. "No, don't leave me."

"Baby I'm not leaving you. You can just go sit on the bleachers while we play all right. You'll be fine. No one is going to bother you I promise."

Gabriella sighed let go of Troy. She made her way over to the bleachers and sat down. Jack started practice. Gabriella just sat quietly and watched. She was very tired. She never got a lot of sleep at the shack because she was mostly up all night shaking from the cold or trying to get comfortable on the old couch , but also had to wake up early to get home, plus being hit can take a lot out of you. She laid down on the bleacher and closed her eyes. Before she knew it she was sound asleep.

After practice was over the guys went to shower while Gabriella was sleeping. When they came back out she was still sleeping.

"Someone is tired." Chad laughed.

Troy went over to her and stroked some of her hair. He'd never admit this to anyone but he loved Gabriella and more than just a little sister.

"Brie, Brie sweetie. It's time to wake up." He said shaking her gently.

Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes.

"Troy," she whispered.

"I'm here sweetie. Come on let' go to lunch."

"No lunch. Sleep." She muttered.

The guys laughed.

"Come on sleepy head. Time to get up." Troy said.

She whined in protest making the guys laugh more.

"Look, why you don't you stay here with her and the guys and I will go grab some lunch and bring it back here. She can sleep or she can eat." Chad suggested.

"OK, good idea."

The guys left and Troy sat down. Gabriella moved so her head was now laying on his lap. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes falling back to sleep. He stroked her cheek a little and smiled at her. He felt something rub onto his fingers and saw some of her cover up was removed but what shocked him the most was the light blue color on her cheek. Just then the guys came back.

"Did you guys grab napkins?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Give me one."

The guys gave him a napkin and Troy used it to wipe the rest of Gabriella's cover up off her cheek and gasped. The blue he saw before was only a small part of the black and blue bruise on her cheek.

"Guys look at this."

The other went closer and saw what he saw and gasped.

"How did that happen?" Chad asked.

"I have no idea. But whoever did it is going to pay."

"Should we wake her up and ask her?"

"Nah, let her sleep. I'm sure she hasn't gotten much since her brother left her."

They guys ate their lunch as Gabriella slept. Everyone knew one thing was for sure something was not right.

**

* * *

A/N next chapter the guys ask Gabriella how she got the bruise will she tell the truth? And the guys continue to see a change in Gabriella and they continue to worry. Will Gabriella tell them what's going on? **


	6. Feeling Unloved

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Also sorry for the long wait. I've been focused on school work and now I'm fighting off a cold so that's why. Enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

After lunch Gabriella stirred a little bit.

"Gabriel," she whimpered. "Gabriel come home."

"Shhh Brie it's all right." Troy soothed.

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked around. "What happen?" she asked.

"You fell asleep." Troy answered.

"I'm sorry. Are we in trouble?"

"No we got fifteen minutes to get to our next class. I was just about to wake you."

"Ok, why do you guys seem like you're up to something?"

Troy sighed and looked at the others.

"What happen to your cheek?" Chad asked.

"My cheek? Nothing."

"You have a bruise there."

Gabriella reached up and touched her cheek she gasped when she saw the napkin covered in her makeup.

"I uh…I was rushing this morning and I ran into the door."

"Gabriella we know you can't lie. Tell us the truth."

So many thoughts were running through her head. What would happen if she told everyone it was her father? Would he father go to jail? Would Gabriel come home? Would she end up in foster care? She could just blame it on Hunter, that wouldn't be lie. It also wouldn't be the truth. Plus what's the worst Hunter could do to her?

"It was Hunter. He thinks he can bully me now because Gabriel is gone."

"Did he threaten you?" Troy asked looking back at her.

"Yes."

"We will make sure he doesn't hurt you again. That's a promise."

"Ok, now come on. I don't need another detention."

Everyone cleaned up and headed to their next class.

* * *

During free period Gabriella and Troy were hanging out In the gym. Jack walked in.

"I've got bad news. I did everything I could. I used every excuse I could think of. I can't get you out of detention. I'm sorry."

"That's all right dad. Thanks for trying."

"I'll hang out though. I'll give you a ride home Gabriella once you are done."

"That would be great Uncle Jack thank you."

Jack just nodded and left. Gabriella sighed. "I hate this."

"I'm sorry I wish there was something I could do."

"You already did. You got yourself detention just to help me. I am so thankful for that."

"Maybe something will happen and Gabriel will have to stay behind too. Maybe you will both be home at the same time."

"I doubt that will happen." Gabriella muttered.

Her father was going to kill her once she got home.

"Do you want to call him now?"

"No, he's busy."

"I'm sorry Brie. I wish there was more I could do."

"You did everything you could. That's enough."

Troy just sighed. He did everything he could to help Gabriella so why did he still feel so helpless?

* * *

After Gabriella's last class she headed to meet Mrs. Darbus. She knew she could just leave and skip it but that would result in a house call, then her father would really beat her. She made it to her homeroom class and the guys were already there.

"Good you are all here. Now follow me." Mrs. Darbus said.

Everyone walked out until they reached the theater room.

"No here is how it's going to work. I am going to give you each an assignment. As soon as you get it done you may leave. If you leave before the job is done you will fail my class. Now Gabriella I want you to paint that moon. Troy and Chad you will staple those leafs onto the tree. Zeke and Jason you two will fix the broken lights above."

"That's not fair Mrs. Darbus you gave Gabriella the hardest job and she has to do it alone. You gave us the easy job and a partner." Troy said.

"Deal with it Mr. Bolton. Now everyone get to work."

Gabriella sighed and headed over to the giant moon that was taller than she was. She couldn't believe she had to paint that whole thing by herself. She would be here all night. She grabbed the sliver paint and started to paint it. Troy watched her and sighed. There was nothing they could do to help her.

"I have a phone call to make in my office. Don't think about leaving till you're finished."

Mrs. Darbus left. Troy ran over to Gabriella and grabbed the brush from her.

"Go, if you leave now you can still make it home."

"What?"

"Mrs. Darbus won't be back for a while. They guys and I will paint this then when she comes back just say you left once you were done. Go, go home now."

Gabriella nodded and headed out of the room. She had just about reached the exit when someone stopped her.

"I hope you finished that moon Ms. Montez."

"I wasn't leaving. I was just going to the bathroom."

"You better be Ms. Montez I don't think you're father would be very happy with a house call."

Gabriella nodded and went into the rest room. She sent Troy a text.

_Darbus is on her way back. Get back to your own work. I'll be there soon._

Once she finished in the bathroom she went back to the others and continued to paint the moon. She sighed as she worked. She knew her father was getting mad and it would only be a matter of time before he texted her. She was in huge trouble tonight.

After a few minutes her phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked up at Mrs. Darbus to see her grading some papers so she took out her phone and looked at the message.

_You're late. I want my dinner on the table in one hour if it's not you are in for the beating your life. _

Gabriella sighed and looked at the moon. She got as high as she could but she couldn't reach the top.

"Mrs. Darbus is there a step stool or something I could use to reach the top of the moon?" she asked.

"The only one is the one Troy is using looks like you'll have to wait till he is done."

Gabriella sighed. Troy stepped down and brought it over to her.

"Here I can wait."

"Thank you." She told him.

She grabbed the can of paint and the brush and climbed up to the stool. She continued to paint the whole moon. Finally she was finished.

"Very good Ms. Montez you may go."

Gabriella rushed out of the room as fast as she could. She didn't even wait for Jack she ran out of the school and got to her house as soon as she could. She rushed inside and her father was waiting by the door for her. His arms were crossed across his chest and he tapped his foot.

"Where were you?" he asked?

"Sir, I am so sorry my last class ran late" Gabriella lied.

"Well I have been waiting almost two hours for you to get home!" Greg yelled.

"I am really sorry Sir, please don't hit me please" Gabriella begged.

"Oh no, begging won't work. You disobeyed me. You need to be punished."

"Please Dad I'm sorry. Please daddy don't hurt me."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME DAD!"

He slapped Gabriella across the face and she fell to the floor and then once she was down his kicked her in the ribs. "You are useless you know that. You can't even make me dinner. You're so useless. I can't believe I got stuck with you. Your mom should have taken you with her. But she didn't want you either."

"What?"

"You mom and I have always liked Gabriel better than you. You were just a mistake. You mother should have taken care of you before you were born but Gabriel was happy to have a little sister. So we kept you so I'm stuck with you."

Tears filled Gabriella's eyes as she listened to her father. He had stopped kicking her and was now just verbally abusing her.

"Sir, please stop. Master please I'll do anything please just stop it."

"Hmm I like the sound of that. Ok new rule. You are to call me Master, nothing else. You are my slave and you are to do as I ask. Go it?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good now go make me some dinner."

Gabriella got up ignoring the pain and went into the kitchen. Once she was finished with dinner she let her father eat while she went into the bathroom. She lifted her shirt up and saw they were bruised all over. She sighed and let her shirt fall down. She had become very pale and dark circles had formed under her eyes.

"Who is that?" she whispered to herself.

She sighed and decided to take a hot shower. After the shower she gathered her brother's things and took them over to shack. She put on some of her brother's clothes and went on the couch to sleep. She shook as the cold winter air kicked it.

"Gabriel I love you. Please don't ever stop loving me."

She closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day every man to pass Gabriella or even just rub up against her made her flinch. She was up half the night crying and the other half of the night shaking. She was so tired and so sore He friends knew something was up but she didn't say anything.

"Come on Gabster. Cheer up, Gabriel wouldn't want you to be this unhappy." Chad said.

"I can't help it Chad. I'm sorry." Gabriella answered softly.

"Ok, how about this? Either you cheer up on your own or the tickle monster will make you."

"Tickle monster won't work Chad. It never does."

"This time it will." He reached out and tickled her ribs she flinched and whimpered. "Stop it!" Chad pulled his hand."What happen?"

"Nothing that hurt."

"It wasn't supposed to hurt. It was supposed to tickle."

"Nothing will tickle anymore. It will only hurt."

Gabriella closed her locker and walked off. Chad was left there confused. Gabriella headed to her next class when she crashed into Zeke.

"Hey Gabs." He greeted.

"Hey Zeke." She said softly. "Sorry I crashed into you."

"It's ok. You look like you were really deep in thought are you all right?"

"I'm just thinking about school. Are you ready for class?"

"Yep, if you are."

Gabriella just nodded. Gabriella was quiet which confused Zeke because normally Gabriella was more involved in math class. This time she just stayed quiet. After class was over they met up with the others. They were just talking like normal and Gabriella was just standing there being quiet when she had this sudden need to be held.

"Troy…"

"Yeah?"

"Will…will you hold me?"

Troy took her into his arms holding her tightly to her chest.

"Is everything ok sweetie?"

"I needed to be held." She cried.

"She was really quiet in math today." Zeke answered.

"Yeah and she been really skittish today."Chad said.

"Baby we've all noticed this change in you. You're worrying us. What's going on? Troy asked rubbing her back.

"I need to be held. I really needed to be held." She cried.

"It's all right sweetie. I've got you. You're safe." Troy soothed.

He just looked at the others. Something was not right and it was more than just her missing her brother. Something else was wrong and they were going to figure out what it was. The others created a circle like around Gabriella and rubbed her back.

"We're all here Gabriella. We love you and we just want to help you but we can't do that unless you talk to us. What's going on?" Zeke said.

"I just needed to be held."

"But why? What caused this suddenly need?" Chad asked.

"I don't know. I don't know. I just need to be held. I need to be held. I need…I need to be loved." She said whimpering the last part.

"Baby you are loved. You are very loved." Troy said hugging her tighter.

"I don't feel loved anymore." Gabriella said as she buried her face into Troy's chest and cried.

She didn't feel loved at home anymore. Her father treated her like a slave and told her every day that he hated her. She just needed to know that someone out there still loved her.

"We all love you Gabriella. We all love you very much." Chad said. "Don't you ever think you aren't loved."

"What would happen to make you feel unloved?" Troy asked.

Gabriella just cuddled into Troy not answering him. They all hugged Gabriella hoping to help her feel loved. They were all worried though why wouldn't she feel loved? What was going on that caused her feel like this?

**

* * *

A/N next chapter Greg starts turning Gabriella against her brother. Will he ruin any trust Gabriella has in her brother? Will the others ever figure out what is going on with her? **


	7. Keeping Gabriel Safe

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

"What would happen to make you feel unloved?" Troy asked.

Gabriella just cuddled into Troy not answering him. They all hugged Gabriella hoping to help her feel loved. They were all worried though why wouldn't she feel loved? What was going on that caused her feel like this? Gabriella clung to Troy as tight as she could.

"Does Gabriel still love me?" she whimpered.

"Baby, of course he still loves you. Why wouldn't he?"

"No one loves me anymore."

"What are you talking about we still love you. We never stopped loving you."

Gabriella wanted so bad to tell them what was going on but she was too scared of what was going to happen when she did.

After school when got home she made dinner and actually had it hot and ready by the time her father got home. Although he wasn't home on time. He came home three hours later smelling like inside of a bar. He could hardly walk as he made his way into the kitchen. He took one bite of his food and spit it out. He threw the plate at Gabriella.

"THIS IS FREEZING! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME A COLD DINNER!"

"It was hot when I made it." She muttered.

" I HEARD THAT! DO NOT BLAME YOUR HORRIBLE COOKING SKILLS ON ME! NOW I WAS A FRESH DINNER AND MAKE IT FAST."

Gabriella sighed and cooked his dinner all over again. He barely got three bites in when he passed out from being drunk...or so Gabriella thought. Gabriella ran to her brother's room and got his stuff. She had just made it to the door when her father grabbed her by the arm.

"THOUGHT I WAS PASSED OUT DID YOU! SO THIS IS WHAT YOU DO AFTER I GOT TO BED? YOU RUN AWAY! YOU ARE BIG TROBLE MISSY!"

He threw her back making her crash into the wall Greg took his belt from his pants. He walked closer to her and she whimpered. She knew what was coming. She covered her face with her hands waiting for the blow but nothing happen. She looked up at her father.

"Why were you running away with your brother's stuff?"

"I like having it close. I feel closer to him and it reminds me he still cares."

"Pfft, He doesn't care about you anymore. If he loved you he wouldn't have left."

"No, you're wrong Gabriel does love! me"

WHIP!

Gabriella whimpered and covered her face with her hands.

"Wrong answer, if your brother really loved you he would have done anything to stay with you. He would have ran away with you or did something to keep himself here. He doesn't love you Gabriella and if he did he doesn't anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because he will find a girlfriend and that girlfriend will become number 1 in his life. You will just be a found memory."

"He promised I'd always be number 1"

WHIP!

Gabriella whimpered again.

"Promises can be broken. Mom promised to always love you and care about you didn't she? Then she left you here with me."

"She didn't know you were going to hit me."

WHIP!

Gabriella cried out in pain.

"Yes she did. She picked her favorite child and left. She knew the man I was that is why she left. She knew I was abusive but she didn't care enough about you to get you out of here. She only cared about Gabriel and herself. She doesn't love you. No one does. Gabriel doesn't love you either."

"Yes he does. He promised me did."

WHIP!

"Stop it!" Gabriella cried.

"Get it through your thick head Gabriella. Gabriel doesn't love you. He doesn't love you!"

He started bent down closer to her and rolled her onto her back and sat on her stomach pinning her hands with his knees down at her sides, making it harder for her to breathing then he punched her in the face as he spoke.

"GABRIEL. DOESN'T. LOVE. YOU! GABERAL. DOESN'T. LOVE. YOU! NO. ONE. LOVES. YOU. YOU. ARE. ALONE. NO. ONE. CARES. ABOUT. YOU. EVERYONE. HATES. YOU."

Finally Greg stopped and passed out on top of her. Gabriella cried and tried to get out from under him. Her faced was bloody and she knew her eyes were black and blue. Finally she managed to get free. She didn't bother cleaning herself up. She went to the shack and spent the night there again. She was in so much pain but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting to her brother. Once she got there she collapsed onto the floor, the pain paralyzing her. She didn't know how much more she could take of this. Just like every night since her brother left she cried herself to sleep. She spent the night on the cold hard floor crying and in pain but what she hated most was she spent that night alone.

When she woke up the next morning she didn't bother going home. She just went right to school. The guys were shocked to say the least. Her hair wasn't brushed, it was clear she slept in the same clothes she wore yesterday and hadn't changed since. Her shirt was covered in blood and her face was all bruised up.

"What happen to you?" Chad asked her.

Gabriella didn't answer she just walked over to them barely able to stand.

"Hi…" she said.

"Man if I didn't know any better I say you are drunk." Chad said.

"No, just tired." She said.

"Rough night?" Troy asked.

"I want Gabriel." Gabriella answered.

They guys sighed. They had thought she was starting to move on from it.

"Gabriella what happen to you?" Troy asked. "Was this Hunter? Did he hurt you again?"

"No, Hunter leave me alone." **(Yes I know Gabriella's grammar isn't right. I did that on purpose. She is so tired she can hardly form complete sentences so that's why.)**

"Gabriella what happen last night?"

"Is this all because you couldn't call your brother?" Chad asked.

"No, I sleep alone."

"What does that mean?"

"It cold and hard, I'm all alone."

"Gabster what are you talking about?"

"I'm alone."

Troy pulled her into his arms hugging her close to him. She cuddled into him clinging to him.

"Gabriella where did you sleep last night."

"On floor."

"Where? In your bedroom?"

"No."

"Then where?"

"Gabriel's house."

They guys looked confused but then Troy figured it out. He finally figured out where Gabriella had been spending her nights.

"I'm going to take her to my dad. She is in no shape to continue school." Troy said.

They guys nodded. Troy headed to his dad's office. He had a meeting so his office was empty but Troy didn't care. He went over and sat down on his father's chair. Gabriella stayed in on his lap cuddled into his chest.

"Gabriella have you been spending every night at the shack?"

"Gabriel there."

"How many nights have you spent there?"

"Since Gabriel leave me."

Troy sighed that was almost a week ago. No wonder Gabriella looked so sick. She hadn't gotten a proper night sleep in almost a week.

"Baby why do you go there to sleep?"

"Gabriel there. I sleep good with Gabriel."

"What about the watch? Gabriel gave you the watch so you could always feel closer to him."

"Master took watch. Only Bolton men can have watch not me."

"Who is master?"

"Master is my master. I'm slave."

"Ok, Gabriella you aren't making any sense."

"Sir say I call him master."

"Who is Sir?"

"I'm no allowed to say."

"You can tell me Brie. You can trust me."

"No, no say. Say makes pain, pain hurts."

"Gabriella baby you have to try and tell me what you mean by that."

"Sleepy."

Troy sighed. He wasn't going to get any information from her now.

"Close your eyes and sleep Brie. You're safe."

"I never safe, he find me, he hurt me."

"He who?" Troy asked. "Hunter? Is that who?"

"No, no Hunter. Master."

"Look sweetie. You are really sleepy so just close your eyes and get some rest. I'll keep Master away from you "

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

Closing her eyes Gabriella muttered "I love you Troy."

"I love you to Brie."

If only he knew the way she really meant it. Just then the door opened and Jack walked in.

"Troy? Why aren't you in class? What happen to Gabriella?"

"I don't know this is how she came to school. She is so out of it. I can't even get her to form complete sentences it's like talking to a child and I think she is delirious. She kept saying something about Master and slave and something causing her pain. None of it made sense."

"Well, let her sleep. You go back to class and I'll take care of Gabriella."

"But Dad…"

"No, Troy Gabriella will be fine for a few hours. I doubt she'll wake up before you get back anyway."

"Yeah but Dad I…"

"Troy listen I know how much you love her but right now the best thing is to let her sleep and in the mean time you go to class. I'll end practice a few minutes early so you can come check on her but until then go to class."

Troy sighed. He knew he was never going to win this fight.

"Fine but call me if she wakes up."

"I'll text you if she sneezes." Jack teased.

Troy rolled his eyes and set Gabriella down on the chair.

"I'll be back baby I promise."

Troy sighed and left the room. Jack went over to the girl who was like a daughter to him.

"You'll be all right. I'll take care of you I promise."

"Daddy stop." Gabriella whimpered. "Daddy please I'm sorry. Mass…Master please I beg you stop it."

Jack looked confused. Was Greg Master? Was Greg hurting Gabriella? He was going to find out, until then Troy wouldn't know about this.

* * *

After what felt like only a few minutes Gabriella stirred. "Troy?"

"I'm here Brie."

She opened her eyes and looked up at Troy holding her.

"What happen to me?"

"You fell asleep."

"Again?"

"Yeah, you've been doing that a lot lately."

"Yeah guess I'm just not getting much sleep at home."

"Yep, and I know why. I know you're secret."

Gabriella's eyes went wide. "Y-you do?"

"Yep, I know all about your running away." He teased giving her an Eskimo kiss.

Gabriella giggled slightly.

"What do you know?"

"I know that you've spent every night since Gabriel left at our secret hide out."

"I feel closer to him there."

"What about the watch he gave you?"

"Um…I…I lost it."

"Brie do you remember much about when you first came in this morning?"

"No, why?"

"You told me a lot of stuff and none of it made much sense. Something you told me was that 'Master took your watch' who is Master and why did he take it?"

"I told you that?"

"Yeah what does it mean?"

"Um…n-nothing, nothing. I was just…just rambling is all."

"Gabriella have I ever told you that you're a horrible liar?"

"Well I…"

"Gabriella just tell me the truth. You can trust me."

"No, it's…it's nothing really it's nothing just…the watch …it's not enough."

"You can be honest with me."

"No, I can't. I can't tell you."

"You said that last time too, you said if you told me you'd be in pain. What did that mean?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes, Gabriella you did and I need to know what has been going on so I can help you."

"I'm fine. I don't need help."

"Gabriella someone is hurting you. I can see it all over your face and your clothes and your behavior. They others have noticed it too. Please just tell us what's going on so we can help you make it better."

"Nothing you guys can do will help. Just leave it."

"Gabriella we promised your brother we'd take care of you. We can't keep that promised if you don't let us help you and tell us what's wrong."

"My brother just left me with my father, he left me and he promised not to. He doesn't love me anymore, no one does. My parents don't want me they never did my brother only pretended he wanted me. He never loved me either. If he did love me he wouldn't have left. If he did love me he would have ran away with me so we could be together forever, not just leave with that women who calls herself my mother. No one loves me anymore, I was never wanted to begin with. Now Troy please tell me what's wrong with me?"

"Gabriella none of that is true. Nothing is wrong with you. Where on earth did you get a crazy idea like that?"

"Forget it. Just forget it."

Gabriella went to get from but Troy grabbed her and pulled her back into him.

"No, I will not just forget it. You walked into school today and it looked like you got into a fight with a bear. Blood was all over your shirt. Your face looks like you ran into door and you flinch at any man who touches you. You're shy and shut down. Something isn't right Gabriella. I love you and I want you to tell me what's going on with you. Please I'm worried."

"Don't worry about me Troy I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"I'll worry about you until the day you die, even then I will worry about you. Gabriella I love you! I love you and something is bothering you and I don't know what it is or how to help you and it's killing me! It's really killing me. I can't take this anymore. Please Gabriella I'm begging you please just tell me what's going on with you."

"I love you too Troy but I just can't tell you. I can't tell you because telling you will only make things worse."

"Gabriella please. Whatever it is we will get through it together.

"You're right. Something is bothering me and something is wrong but I just…I can't talk about it right now. I promise one day I will tell you but right now I just can't do it."

"Promise you will tell me if it ever get to be too much?"

"I promise."

"Ok I'll let it go. Will you please tell me though how you go blood on your shirt?"

"I was cutting something this morning and I missed and hit my finger. I'm fine really."

"Ok, I'll drop it."

"Good, so am I late for my next class?"

"No, school is over."

The smile dropped off Gabriella's face.

"School is what?"

"School is over, you slept all day."

"I what?"

"Gabriella it's ok. The guys and I covered for you with the teachers."

"What time is it?"

"4:30 why?"

"I was meant to be home at 4 my father is going to kill me."

With that said Gabriella jumped from his lap and ran as fast as she could back to her house. When she got there her father was waiting and he was mad.

"Master I'm so, so, so, sorry."

"Sorry is not enough this is the second time you've been late and I cannot take it anymore. You are going to be punished."

Greg took his belt and headed toward Gabriella. Gabriella covered her face with her hands and waited for the pain to end. Maybe she should tell Troy, what's the worse her could do?

"Master if you don't stop I'll call the police on you."

"You tell anyone about this and your brother will be dead. He may not care about you but you care about him so either you keep quiet or he dies."

Never mind, she wouldn't tell Troy. Troy could never know what was going on, no one could. She'd keep quiet as long as her brother stayed safe…even if it killed her.

**

* * *

A/N next chapter Greg takes this too far and Gabriella can no longer hide her secret what will she do? What will happen when the truth comes out? Will Gabriel return? **


	8. Come to Me

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! WARNING THIS CHAPTER MIGHT GET A LITTLE MORE GRAPHIC THAN THE OTHERS BUT IT IS STILL RATED T SO IT WON'T BE BY MUCH BUT I JUST WANT TO WARN YOU ANYWAY. **

* * *

For the next few months that's how things went with Gabriella. She hid the abuse from her friends and even had to lie to her brother just to keep him safe. They all knew something wasn't right. They all knew she was in some kind of trouble but none of them knew what to do. Jack couldn't find other prove that led him to believe Greg was hurting Gabriella so he let it go. Greg continued to beat on Gabriella and tell her no one loved her and told her that she was useless and told her that everything happening was her father and insult her verbally. Gabriella she got weaker and weaker, she was no longer able to fight her father off anymore, and instead she just let her father attack her. She'd cry but she would never beg for him to stop. It only made him continue. Her weight dropped to an unhealthy one and she always wore long sleeves to cover her bruises. Most importantly she lost her trust in everyone. The one person she still trusted was Troy and even sometimes he still scared her. Her father had killed all the trust she had in her brother, her friends, her mother, anyone. She jumped at even the slightest tough and flinch anytime someone raised their hand, even in class if someone just raised their hand to ask a question she would flinch. Every day the guys questioned her and everyday she stayed quiet, she hardly spoke anymore. She would only answer to yes or no questions, nor did she ever give her option. She agreed with whatever was said even if deep down she didn't agree with it at all. That's all the damage her father had created.

One afternoon as everyone was leaving school Troy asked "Brie Chad and I are going over to the park to play some basketball you want join us?"

"Yeah Gabster it could be fun."

Gabriella just shook her head no and left school. The guys sighed. "I wish she would tell us what's going on with her." Troy said.

"Me too. I hate seeing her like this." Chad said.

Little did those boys know there wish was about to come true but not in the way they wanted.

Gabriella went home, made her dad dinner the stood there as he ate. It's what she had been doing for months now. When he was finished he turned to her and said "I want you to come with me."

"Should I clean up first Master?"

"No I need something from you and it's way more important."

"Yes Master."

Gabriella followed her father into his bedroom. He closed the door behind them. He turned to her and said "Take off your clothes."

"What?"

"What part of that did you not understand?"

"All of it. Master I will do anything for you but what you are asking me to do is unfair and wrong."

"Do it!"

"No, this is where I draw the line. This is one thing I will not let happen."

"Fine if you won't do it on your own I'll do it for you."

Greg grabbed her and pinned her down to the bed. He reached up Gabriella's shirt she screamed and started to squirm. She knew what was going to happen and she scared to death.

"Dad please don't do this!" she cried.

Greg slapped her. "I SAID TO ALWAYS CALL ME MASTER!"

"Please Master! Please anything but this!"

"Sorry Gabriella but it's time you learn how to be a real women."

"No! No! this is wrong! Mom said it's wrong!" Gabriella cried.

Tears were streaming down her face.

"Mom isn't here and neither is your sweet Gabriel. How do you think he will feel when he leans you slept with your father?"

Gabriella cried feeling so helpless and defenseless. She knew begging wouldn't do any good. She let out a scream when her father reached down to undo her jeans…..

* * *

At the park Troy and Chad were still going at it. Suddenly Troy got this funny feeling in his stomach. Something was right. Gabriella was in trouble. He was thrown from his thought when the ball hit him in the head.

"You had that, what happen?" Chad asked.

"I'm going to call Gabriella. Something is wrong."

"Well yeah we've known that. Why is now suddenly so different."

"I don't know but I feel it in my gut. I'm just going to call her."

Just then something caught Chad's eye.

"Dude…"

"Don't try and stop me."

"NO Troy look!" Chad pointed to a figure headed towards them.

Troy gasped. Coming toward them was Gabriella. She was beaten to a blood pulp, she was shaking and crying her clothes were ripped and torn and she was barely breathing. Before she could reach them she collapsed to the ground. Troy and Chad ran over to her. Chad went to move the hair from her face but the second she felt someone touch her she screamed and her hand flew out scratching Chad across the cheek.

"No! Don't touch me!"

"Chad back up." Troy said. He rushed to his best friend's side. "Brie, it's ok It's Troy. What hurts?"

"Everything."

"We need to get her to the hospital." Chad said.

"An ambulance will take too long." Troy said. "We have to take her."

"NO! NO HOSPITAL! OW OW!" Gabriella cried out.

"Gabriella can I pick you up? We need to get you help."

Gabriella nodded. With help from Chad she sat up and Troy took her into his arms carrying her bridal style. She curled into him burring her face in the crook of his neck clinging to his shirt.

"We need to get her help." Chad said running next to Troy.

"A hospital is too far on foot. She'd bleed out in my arms."Troy said.

"Your house is the closest thing right now. We will make a house call but at least we will get control of the bleeding."

Ok you're right."

They both ran as fast as they could to Troy's house. Once they got to the front door they stopped.

"Chad in my bag is my keys get them for me."

Chad quickly grabbed the keys and unlocked the front door.

"MOM DAD HELP!" Troy screamed. He ran into the living room and went to set Gabriella down on the couch but she screamed.

"NO!"

"Shhh Brie you're safe here I promise."

"NO! DON'T LET ME GO!"

"Tell me where the first aid kit is I'll get it." Chad said.

"Upstairs first closet down at the bottom."

Chad rushed out just as his parents rushed in.

"Troy what is….OH MY GOSH GABRIELLA!" Lucille screamed,

Both she and Jack ran over to her. "What happen?"

"I don't know I found her like this. I couldn't make it to the hospital on foot and since I can't drive yet I had no car."

"I'll go call a doctor" Jack said.

"NO! NO DOCTOR PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE TOUCHED I DON'T WANT TO BE TOUCHED!" Gabriella screamed and cried harder.

"Jack wait. Right now a doctor will make this worse. Let's clean her up and calm her down then we will call a doctor." Lucille said.

Jack nodded and Chad came back with the first aid kit.

"Gabriella listen to me I know you don't want to be touched by we need to help clean you off."

"NO! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! MOMMY SAID YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH ME THERE!"

Everyone in the room froze. They knew what had happen and it killed every single one of them. Lucille took over.

"I know baby. I know and you're right, you're very right, no one is allowed to touch you in your private areas. I would not touch you there but I need to get you cleaned up and stop you from bleeding. You can trust me sweetie. I won't hurt you."

"No men." She whimpered softly.

"No men. We can have all the guys leave and it will just be you and me I promise."

Gabriella nodded. Troy set her down on the couch and he, Jack and Chad left the room. Lucille helped Gabriella clean up and stop all the bleeding. Once she calmed down Lucille asked "Baby it's very important that we make sure this never happens again. In order for that to happen you need to tell me who did this to you."

"Master."

"Who is master?"

"Troy, get Troy."

"Are you sure sweetie?"

"Yes, I want Troy."

Lucille turned and called out for Troy. He came back inside.

"Gabriella has told me that Master is the one who did this to her. Any idea who master is?" Lucille asked.

"No."

"Troy, Master is pain." Gabriella said.

"Baby please just tell us who did this." Troy said.

"We can't help you unless you tell us." Lucille said.

"If I tell Gabriel will die."

"No, I promise you Gabriel will stay alive."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Master is…Master is… Master is daddy." Gabriella said burst into tears.

Troy gasped. Greg had done this to her? It all made sense. These past few months Gabriella had been abused physically, verbally and now even sexually by her father. It made Troy sick.

"Greg did this to you?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Gabriella did he rape you?" Troy asked.

He had to know. Gabriella shook her head. "He touched me and he kissed me but he didn't actually rape me. He passed out before he could finish the job. What if he tries again?" Gabriella cried harder.

"Baby, baby, shhh, shhh Greg won't get a chance to hurt you again I promise. This is all over. I'm going to call the police." Lucille said.

She got up and left the room. Troy took her seat by Gabriella's side.

"Is this your big secret?" Troy asked.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you but Greg told me he'd kill Gabriel. Please don't hurt me I'm sorry for lying I'm sorry." Gabriella cried.

"I'd never hurt you. Gabriella baby I love you I'd never hurt you."

"Daddy loved me too. He said he'd never hurt me too."

"You're just going to have to trust me. I'd never hurt you Gabriella Montez. "

Gabriella nodded. If there was one man in this world she could trust other than her brother it was Troy.

"I may tickle you tell you're breathless but I'd never hurt you." Troy teased giving her a small poke in the stomach. He was glad when she smiled.

"I'm scared Troy. I don't want anyone to touch me." She said.

"No one is going to touch you."

"But Uncle Jack and Aunt Lucille are going to call the doctor and they are going to touch me. I don't want them to touch me Troy. Please don't let them touch me."

"If the doctors touch you it won't be in your private area. They would just be looking at all your arms and legs and your stomach and your ribs and maybe your feet…so basically just all your ticklish spots."

Gabriella smiled.

"I don't want tickles right now. They'd hurt too much."

"No one is going to touch you without your consent I promise."

"Promise?"

"Yes I do."

Gabriella nodded.

"Gabriella can you…I need to know what happen tonight. You said you weren't raped but you said your father kissed you and touched you?"

"He had gotten me down to nothing but my underwear. Just as he was going to take them off he passed out. Before he passed out he was touching my chest and kissing my chest and…other stuff."

"So he only touched your chest he didn't touch your below at any time?"

"No."

"Ok well that's good at least."

"I've never been happier that he was drunk."

A small smile appeared on Troy's face. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"Better now that I'm safe. I'm still really sore but it's better because I know I'm safe."

"Good." Lucille walked back in.

"I spoke to the cops they are going to send someone over. As for a doctor I know you don't want anyone touching you so I was thinking of calling Chad's mom. She is a nurse that you know. I thought you might be more comfortable with her looking at you."

"I forgot she was a doctor. Ok I trust her."

"Ok I'll have Chad call her."

"Ok he can come back in if he wants."

Lucille nodded and went back out.

"Troy what's going to happen to me? I don't want to go to foster care."

"You won't. If anything you'd stay here with us. Until your mom and brother come home."

"Really Gabriel is coming home?"

"Of course. I'll call him right now."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Gabriella's smile went wide. "Please do. I want to talk to him."

Troy took out his phone and dialed the number. He knew it was late there but this was important and it made Gabriella smile.

"Ello?" a voice muttered.

"Gabe it's me. I'm sorry to call you when you're sleeping but it's important. It's about your sister."

Now Gabe was wide awake. "What happen?"

Troy sighed.

"It's a long story but to shorten it, Your father has been beating up Gabriella and he almost raped her tonight so she is here SAFE at my house and she really needed to speak to you."

He made sure to say the word SAFE nice and loud so he could hear it.

"Let me talk to her."

Troy handed her the phone. She went to take but whimpered. "Ow! No Gabriel!" she cried.

"Shhh Brie I'll just put him on speaker."

Troy turned the phone to speaker. "Gabe you're on speaker. Gabriella's arm is little too sore to hold the phone."

"Ok Do me a favor and poke her in the nose for me."

"What why?"

"Trust me just do it."

Troy poked Gabriella on her nose then through the phone she heard a loud BEEP. Gabriella bust into giggles. It was something Gabriel and her did as kids. He'd poke her nose and say BEEP and Gabriella would just bust into giggles every time.

"Man it has been way to long since I heard that." Troy said.

"Gets her every time. Why I have no idea it just does. Hey baby sister."

"Gabriel." Gabriella said.

"I'm so sorry about dad. I swear if I had known I would come back to get you."

"I didn't tell you. I lied to you. I lied to you oh no you are going to hate me. No I'm sorry Gabriel I'm sorry. Oh no dad is right you do hate me. No!" Gabriella cried.

"Gabriella, shhh, shhh it's ok. I love you I love you very much don't cry."

"You hate me! He said you would hate me! You don't love me anymore!"

"Gabriella…"

Gabriella was hysterical by now. Being stern was not working. So he tried something else.

"Belly Bear listen to me baby sister. Listen to me shhhhh."

Belly Bear was her nick name for him. Only he was allowed to call her that.

That calmed Gabriella down a little.

"What dad has told you about me in a lie. I've never, NEVER stopped loving you. I will always, ALWAYS LOVE YOU. Yes you lied to me but I'll just punish you with a tickle torture when I get back, no big deal."

"Ok," Gabriella sniffed. "I love you Gabriel."

"I love you too. I should get going though. I need to talk with mom and get a next plane out there."

"NO, Gabriel don't go." Gabriella said.

"I'll see you real soon Belly Bear I promise."

"No, no!" Gabriella cried.

She started cry all over again. "No, no Gabriel don't go."

Troy and Gabriel sighed. Then Gabriel got an idea.

"Troy take the phone off speaker but put it by Gabriella's ear."

Troy did as he said.

"Gabriella baby can you hear me?"

"Yes, Don't go."

"I have to go but I'm going to help you relax ok. Now close your eyes and just try to relax."

Gabriella closed her eyes. She smiled when he softly started to sing to her.

"Under the silver stars,  
Right where he broke your heart.  
Girl you know, I'd give you everything.  
I wanna hold your hand,  
And say the words he never said.  
I'll make you promises you can believe.

_[Chorus]_  
Let me be the one,  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one,  
Loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me.

When you're down and you feel so lonely  
Turn around, you can come to me  
When you're down baby, I will be the only  
Come to me

You can just be yourself,  
'Cause I don't want nobody else.  
All of your secrets are safe with me.  
For the kind of love you can trust,  
[| From: . |]  
For more than just a crush,  
Baby, why don't you just come to me?

_[Chorus]_  
Let me be the one,  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one,  
Loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me.

When I've got you in my arms (got you in my arms)  
Say it's where you wanna be (where you wanna be, yeah)  
'Cause girl I'm down on my knees  
Promising my heart oh, my heart

Whenever you need me, ah  
Whenever you need me girl  
Whenever you need me, ah  
Oh, I'll be there

Whenever you need me, ah  
Whenever you need me girl  
Whenever you need me, ah  
Oh, I'll be there"

Gabriella had calmed back down.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome baby sister. Just hang in there. I promise I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok."

Troy took the phone back.

"Thank man. I'll see you soon."

"No problem. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Troy hung up.

"You feel a little better now?"

"Yes."

"Good why don't you close your eyes and try to get some rest."

"Will you stay here with me?"

"Of course my Angel."

Gabriella smiled at the nickname and closed her eyes. The truth was out, everything was going to be ok now…right?

**A/N next chapter something happens to Gabriel will Gabriella be able to handle it. Also a very nice surprise for all you Troyella fans. This is my longest chapter so far so I hope you all enjoyed it. The part with Gabriel(Troy) poking Gabriella in the nose I actually got that idea because when I was a baby my sister used to do it to me and for some reason I just laughed hysterically so I thought it would be cute to add that in song I used was Come to Me by Jesse McCartney. I do not own i!  
**


	9. Nighttime Visitor

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Gabriella awoke a few hours later to hear Troy and Chad talking and laughing. As she opened her eyes and looked around she saw she was no longer in Troy's living room, she was in his bedroom.

"Sleeping beauty is awake." Chad teased.

Gabriella smiled. "Hi, what happen?"

"You slept through almost everything."

"What is everything?"

"My mom came, checked you out and left. Then we brought you up here and you've been sleeping ever since."

"What is wrong with me?"

"Well there is a lot wrong with you but we already knew that." Chad teased.

"Chad really, what…what did my fath…I mean Master what did he do to me?"

"He bruised you up real good. Nothing is broken and you're way to skinny but no internal damages and no broken bones."Troy answered her.

"What about…you know 'there'"

"You're badly bruised and have some scars but they will all heal and you'll be fine."

"Are they mad at me for keeping this a secret?"

"No, Sweetie no one is mad at you. You were scared and you didn't know what to do."

"Plus you were worried your father would kill Gabriel." Chad added.

"Lucille promised he wouldn't get hurt." Gabriella said.

"And he won't baby. Gabriel is safe no worries." Troy said quickly.

"Are you mad at me?"

Troy and Chad looked at each other. "Are we mad at her Chad?" Troy asked.

"I don't know Troy I guess we should be, she lied to us."

"Yeah, yeah you're right. We should even punish her a little bit what do you say?"

"Yeah I agree. Punishment is good."

"What should we do?"

"Well tickle torture always worked."

"Yeah, but your mom said no tickling until she heals."

"Oh yeah well how else can we punish her?"

"I think we should punish her by not punishing her."

"What?"

"Let's wait and punish her when she heals. That was Gabe can help us. He'll know the best punishment." Troy said.

"I like that plan."

Gabriella giggled. She knew they were just fooling around to make her feel better. Both Troy and Chad looked back at her.

"We forgive you little sister." Chad told her.  
"Yeah, we forgive you. Just promises us you'll never do anything like that again."

"I promise."

"How do you feel?"

Gabriella was quiet for a second. She wasn't in any pain, she was with Troy and Chad who would do anything to protect her so why did she still feel so scared? She shrugged her shoulders as her eyes filled with tears

"What baby?" Troy asked.

"I feel scared and I don't know why."

"You're still in shock sweetie. It will wear off. You don't have to worry."

"I want Gabriel."

"I know and he will be here soon I promise."

"Can we call him again?"

"I'm sure he's busy packing and getting ready to come home. Just try and relax. We're here and nothing is going to happen to you. We made a promise to your brother and we are going to keep it."

"Ok."

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Troy said.

Mrs. Danforth walked in. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Better. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Of course do you need anything?"

"No, Troy and Chad are giving me everything I need."

"Yeah she just needs a little L.O.T" Chad smirked.

"What?"

"Lots of tickling." Chad said.

"NO!" Gabriella giggled.

"No is right Chad. I said no tickling."

"He isn't he was just teasing. We are giving Gabriella some TLC and she is doing fine." Troy said.

"That's a little better. I hate to do this but Chad you and should be heading home."

"Ok mom."

Chad said his goodbyes and he left. Gabriella sighed. "I'm never going to be loved."  
"What?"

"I mean romantically. No guy is going to want a girl who did it with her father."

"Gabriella you were sexually assaulted there is a difference."

"Still no guy will want me. They'd think I'm used."

"I can think of one guy who would want you and who doesn't think you are used."

"Who?"

"Me…"

Both Troy and Gabriella got quiet.

"Rea-really?" Gabriella asked.

"Really, I've liked you for a really long time now and I've just been too scared to say anything."

"I…I really like you too Troy does this mean we are together?"

"If you want us to be, I mean I know you're going through a lot right now so if you don't want to I understand."

"I want to…. I want to be your girlfriend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok then I guess we are together again."

"Troy I don't know how to kiss or even if I'm ready to kiss after what just happen."

"We will take it slow. I promise." Troy told her.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Nothing will happen unless you want it to."

"Thank you Troy."

"You're welcome."

Just then Troy's cell phone rang.

"It's Gabe should we tell him?"

"Now wait until he gets here."

Troy answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey man, is Gabriella close by?"

"Yeah right here why?"

"Don't let her listen in. We've got a problem."

"Ok, what's going on?"

"There is a huge storm coming and all the airports are closed down until further notice. The only other way for us to get there is by car but that would take at least a week, plus driving in bad weather will slow us down. I need to get to Gabriella but I don't know how."

"Gabriella is fine Bro, she's in good hands. Just don't worry about it. Come when you can."

"Gabriella won't see it like that."

"She is doing better from when we last spoke. I think she can hang on a little longer."

"Let me talk to her."

Troy handed Gabriella the phone.

"Hey Gabriel." She greeted.

"Hey, now this sounds more like my sister. You sound a lot better from when we last spoke."

"Yeah I feel a lot better. What time are you going to get here?"

"That's why I'm calling. There is a huge storm coming and all the airports are closed. I don't know when they will open back up again and mom doesn't want to drive in the storm. Do you think you can hang on a little longer without me?"

"I don't want to, but I'm going to have to. Troy will take care of me. Just stay safe ok."

"Ok baby sister. I love you and I'll do whatever I can to get to you all right."

"I love you too Gabriel. I'll see you soon."

Gabriella hung up and her eyes filled with tears. She had been strong for her brother but now she was even more scared.

"He isn't coming."

"He'll be here. Just not as soon as you would have liked. He is still coming." Troy said.

"I want him now. I want my brother." Gabriella started to cry.

Troy leaned down and hugged it. He soothed her, the best he could. He knew there was only a certain kind of comfort that only a brother can bring and that's what Gabriella needed. He pulled away slightly and looked at her face. They both slowly leaned in.

"It's ok, Kiss me." Gabriella said.

They both kissed and sparks went off. They both pulled away and smiled.

"That was the best kiss I've ever had." Troy smiled.

"Me too." Gabriella said blushing. "You're breath tickles."

Troy smiled and blew gently on her face. She giggled. He did it again and she giggled more.

"Troy!" she giggled "Stop it."

Troy chuckled and stopped. "I thought you liked it."

"I do but too much laughing will make my ribs hurt."

"Sorry."

"It's ok, once my ribs heal you can do it all you want."

"I'm going to hold you too that."

Gabriella giggled and nodded.

"Troy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"What did I do wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did I do wrong that made Master want to hit me?"

"Gabriella you didn't do anything wrong. I have no idea why you're father hurt you but I can promise you it's not your fault. You didn't do anything to deserve this. No one does."

"Even when I did as he said I got hit. Even when I did the right thing I got hit. I just need to know what I did wrong so I can make it better."

"Gabriella you didn't do anything wrong. There is nothing to make better."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok I believe you."

"Can I ask you a few questions."

"Sure."

"Why do you call him Master even now?"

"Reflex I guess. I just got so used to it."

"That day Darbus gave you detention after school you weren't freaked out because of your brother were you?"

"No, Master had said I had to be home after school to make dinner for him and if I wasn't he beat me."

"That day you came to school and you looked like you got into a fight with a bear?"

"Yeah, a bear named Master. He beat me and so I spent the night in the shack and I was too scared to go home a change."

"And that bruise on your cheek?"

"One of those was from Master. The other really was from Hunter."

"Has he bothered you since?"  
"Master?"

"No Hunter."

"No."

"All this time your father has been hitting you and you've been hiding it. Why? I know it's more than just your brother's life."

"I was scared." Gabriella answered softly.

"Of what?"

"Losing you and the others. I thought if I went to the police they'd put me in foster care and I'd never see you again. You're my only other family I don't want to lose you."

Troy hugged her again. "You'll never lose me. I promise you you'll never lose me."

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabriella."

The shared another kiss and Troy moved to lay down and cuddle with Gabriella. Just then there was another knock at the door. "Come in."

Lucille and Jack walked in.

"We are running out to the store do you want or need anything?" Jack asked.

"Ice cream." Gabriella said.

Everyone laughed.

"Ok anything special?"

"No."

"Ok, Troy what about you?"

"I'm good with the ice cream."

"Ok we will be back soon. Call us if you need anything."

Jack and Lucille left.

"Ice cream?" Troy asked.

"I'm hungry and you guys said I need to be fatter right?"

Troy laughed. "Not in those words but yes you are at an unhealthy weight so ice cream would be good."

"I like ice cream."

"Me too. I'm glad to see you smiling again. It's been way to long."

"I'm sorry. I've been too upset to smile."

"Well that's over now. Greg is not going to hurt you ever again."

"Yeah but men still scare me. I'm still not comfortable around people yet."

"Yeah but you will be. You trust me, that's a start, you trust my dad."

"You're my boyfriend." Gabriella smiled. "How could I not trust you?"

Troy smiled and they shared a kiss. "You want to go downstairs and watch a movie?"

"Can we watch High School Musical?"

Troy sighed. "How about Charlie St. Cloud, I know you only want high school musical is because of Zac Efron. "

Gabriella blushed.

"No, Charlie St. Cloud is too sad. I don't want to watch that unless I have Gabe with me."

"OK, how about 17 Again."

Gabriella nodded. Troy climbed out of bed and picked her up bridal style. They went down stairs. He set Gabriella on the couch and turned on the movie. He sat down by Gabriella's head. She moved so her head was on his lap and turned so her ear was pressed to his leg, so she could still see the tv. He stroked her hair and smiled at her. The movie started.

"If you start to drool because Zac Efron is shirtless I'm going to break all the rules and tickle you." Troy teased.

Gabriella giggled. "You're cuter than he is." She muttered.

"Well thank you."

They both laughed and continued to watch the movie. As the movie played on Gabriella yawned. She turned to head back and looked up.

"Troy I'm sleepy."

Troy smiled and looked down at her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Close your eyes. Get some sleep I'll be right here."

Gabriella nodded and was about to close her eyes when she caught sight of someone at the window. She screamed and sat up. Then she screamed again in pain wrapping her arms around herself. She forced herself to stay up. "NO! NO! GO AWAY!"

"Gabriella, Baby shhhh calm down." Troy said. He pulled her all the way onto his lap. "What is it?"

"MASTER! MASTER!" she screamed.

Troy looked through the window and saw a handprint on the window. Someone had been there. If he was outside what was stopping him from coming inside the house. Troy stood up and set Gabriella back down.

"Stay here and call the police. I'm going to make sure everything is locked up."

"NO DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!"

"I'll be right back I promise."

He kissed her head and went to check the house. He rushed back into the living room, Gabriella was shaking and crying.

"Did you call the police?" Troy asked going over to her.

Gabriella nodded. "Have you seen him again?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Don't worry baby he won't touch you."

Just then the there was a loud BANG and the lights went out. Gabriella screamed!

**

* * *

A/N yes I know you all hate me but I'll update tomorrow. Any ideas on what you think will happen?**


	10. Needing a Father

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I MIGHT NOT UPDATE AGAIN TILL FRIDAY BECAUSE MY FINALS ARE THIS WEEK SO I THOUGHT I'D GET THIS SHORT UPDATE OUT WHILE I CAN. ALSO I NEED IDEA FOR SOME FILLER CHAPTERS SO PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS. **

* * *

Just then the there was a loud BANG and the lights went out. Gabriella screamed! She suddenly felt hands touching her. She screamed again and started hitting them.

"Gabriella, Gabriella stop it's me. It's Troy stop hitting me."

Gabriella stopped hitting and let the arms wrap around her. She felt herself being pulled into a strong chest. She whimpered and clung tightly to him.

"Troy don't let me go."

"I won't baby. I've got you. Close your eyes and just keep your face hidden."

Gabriella buried her face in his chest and squeezed her eyes shut. Troy rubbed her back.

"Troy! Gabriella!"

"Mom? Dad?"

A light appeared coming closer to them. It was Lucille and Jack with flashlights.

"We walked inside and it started to thunder and it went black then we heard a scream. Is everything ok?"

"Did you lock the door?"

"Of course why?"

"Greg is out there somewhere. Gabriella saw him outside and I saw his handprint on the window. I already called cops they are on their way."

"On their way? Greg is outside our house and the cops are on their way?" Jack asked.

"What more do you want Dad?"

"I want them get that man away from my family."

"Well that is going to happen." A voice said.

Gabriella screamed. "MASTER!"

Everyone turned and Jack pulled Lucille behind him.

"Oh really Jack is that necessary? I'm not going to hurt Lucille."

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd hurt Gabriella either."

"I only hurt those who deserve it."

"No child deserves to be hit Greg. No matter how bad they behave."

"All women deserve to be hit if they don't listen to us. Surely you can understand that." Greg said.

"I understand you believe that just because we are men we have the right to treat women like slaves."

"Of course."

Jack just shook her head.

"I just can't believe Maria left Gabriella with you knowing how you treated women. She should have taken both her children the second she left."

"Mommy doesn't love me. That's why she left me. She knew Master would hurt me but she didn't love me. They didn't want me. I wasn't wanted." Gabriella cried.

Lucille went over to Troy and helped him soothe Gabriella she looked over at Greg.

"Are you proud of yourself? Your daughter feels unloved. Is this what you've been telling her?"

"Of course." Troy whispered. "That's why she always need us to tell her."

"What?" Lucille asked.

"Gabriella was always asking the guys and I for a hug and asking us if we really loved her and now I understand why."

"Baby we love you so much. You're like our daughter don't ever forget that." Lucille said.

"Nobody loves me! Nobody love me! Master said nobody loves me!" Gabriella cried.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Police open up."

"It's open. Please come in." Jack said.

The door opened and four cops walked in.

"We got a call about a trespasser?"

"Yes, this man. He has also been abusing his daughter." Jack said.

"Oh Jack always the joker. I'm just a father here picking up his daughter Isn't that right Gabriella. Tell the nice police man the truth."

Gabriella started to cry harder. She had no idea what to say. One of the female cops went over to Gabriella.

"It's all right sweetie. Just tell us the truth. Don't worry about anything else. We aren't the bad guys. We want to help you. Just tell us the truth. Is that man there your father?"

"I'm…I'm not allowed to call him that. He said I have to call him Master."

"But he is your father yes?"

"Yes."

"Has he been hitting you?"

Yes and he also he has…well he…"

"It's ok sweetie, you can tell me."

"He did a bad thing to me. Mommy said he wasn't allowed to do that."

"Do what?"

"Her father sexually assaulted tonight." Lucille asked.

"Is that true young one?"

"Yes."

"OK, thank you for telling me the truth. I'll take care of everything I promise. " she looked at Lucille.

"I assume you will be her care takers until further notice?"

"Yes, of course. Her mother should be here as soon as she can."

"Ok, I'll be in touch."

The female cop walked back over to the others.

"Everything this man has said is true and if you don't believe me take a look at the young women over there shaking and crying hysterically."

The male cops took one look at Gabriella and arrested Greg. Finally everyone was gone. Jack went over to the others.

"Everyone all right?"

"Gabriella is scared Jack. I've never see her like this before." Lucille said.

"It's all right now Gabriella. You're safe. I'm not going to let Greg hurt you ever again."

"Da-da-daddy…" Gabriella whimpered.

"It's ok baby. Daddy's right here." Jack said.

Gabriella reached out to him. Jack took her into his arms without questions. He sat down on the couch and rocked her gently back and forth. He whispered soothing things to her until she finally fall asleep.

"I'm sorry." Troy said.

"What for?" Jack asked.

"For not being able to help her."

"Oh Troy, it's not your fault. Sometimes a daughter just needs her father. Just like sometimes a girl just needs her brother. You did very well and helped her as best as you could. Now why don't you take her upstairs and the both of you go to bed."

"Ok dad. Thank you. Goodnight."

Troy took Gabriella upstairs and laid her down on his bed. She let out a small whimper.

"Shhh I'm here baby. Just get some sleep."

"I can't sleep without cuddling with Gabe's t-shirt and wearing his clothes."

"How about just cuddling with me for tonight and then tomorrow we can go get your brother's stuff."

"Ok, then come lay with me."

Troy climbed into bed and cuddled her close. She closed her eyes and they were both out like a light without a few moments.

**

* * *

A/N I'm stuck guys. I need a few filler chapters before the drama starts up again. The fillers should be fluffy with maybe a tiny bit of drama or just pure fluff please offer up some ideas. It would really help. Thanks. **


	11. Never Trust Again

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Also I heard about the Zanessa split. I was really upset too. My theory is maybe Zanessa made up the rumor themselves so their relationship could be more private and personal. That's just what I think. I have no prove of that. Don't lose faith guys and please don't stop writing we need to keep the Troyella love going.  
**

* * *

The next morning Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled at Troy who was sleeping next to her. She looked to her other side on the clock sitting on the night stand. It was 9:00 in the morning. She gasped. They had missed school. Now his parents would be mad at her. They are going to punish her. She whimpered. She felt Troy tighten his arms around her.

"Troy wake up," she whimpered.

"I'm up Baby, just resting my eyes what wrong?"

"Troy please wake up we're going to be so much trouble."

Troy opened his eyes and sat up. "Baby what's the matter?"

"You're late for school. You're parents are going to be so mad and beat me. Please don't let them hurt me."

Troy pulled her into his chest. "Baby no one is going to beat you ever again. My parents know we're skipping school today. They said as long as we go back tomorrow and we get our work from the others they don't care. They aren't going to hurt you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Angel I'm 100% sure."

"Ok then you can go back to sleep if you want."

"Nah I'm up now anyway. Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Let's go make some breakfast then."

She nodded. He stood up and turned his back to her.

"Hop on."

She climbed onto his back as they headed into the kitchen. He set her down on the counter and looked inside the fridge.

"Hmm we got eggs…eggs…or….eggs."

Gabriella giggled. "I don't know. I pick eggs."

Troy grabbed the carton and put it down. He went into the cabinet and grabbed pan. He put the pan down on the stove and turned it on. He looked at Gabriella who had grabbed some eggs. He grabbed them back from her.

"Ah, ah, ah. You are not lift a finger. Today I am cooking for you."

"But Troy…" she whined.

"No buts Brie. You've been making breakfast for other people for too long. It's my turn to cook for you."

"Fine." She pouted.

"You are so lucky right now because if there wasn't a rule against it I'd so tickle you."

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him. Troy just laughed and nodded. "Ok, if that's how you want to play. Just keep in mind I'm going to get you back for all this once you're healed and the more stuff you do the longer the tickles will have to last."

"I'm not worried."

"You're not? You do remember that you are by far the most ticklish person on this whole earth?"

"I know. Gabe will be back by then and he will save me."

"Nah, he'd help us."

"If he's back…"

"Baby, don't worry. Gabriel will be home soon enough I promise."

"No, he doesn't love me anymore. He doesn't want to come home."

"That's not true."

"I feel like it is."

"The only reason he isn't here now is because of the bad weather. He will get here as soon as he can."

"You should start on the eggs I'm hungry."

Troy kissed her forehead. "Your brother loves you Gabriella. Do not forget that."

Troy turned and started to cook the eggs. Once they eggs are ready Troy set them down onto the table and then turned and grabbed Gabriella from the counter and set her down on one of the chairs. He sat next to her started to eat. Gabriella looked down at her food.

"Baby, you need to eat. You haven't eaten anything in….how long?" Troy asked.

She shrugged. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she ate something.

"Come baby girl. We don't want you to get sick. You need to eat something."

Gabriella sighed put some eggs onto her forks and put it to her lips, but then sighed and set her fork back down. Troy pushed his char back a little further and opened his arms. "Come here sweetie." Gabriella stood herself up and leaned on the table and limped over and climbed into Troy's lap.

"You need to eat sweetie. You need to get your energy back to normal and eating will help you. Come one, please?"

Again she shook her head. She just cuddled further into Troy. He kissed her forehead. He put the fork onto his eggs the put the fork to her lips.

"Come on sweetie. Please eat something."

She buried her face in the crook of his neck. "No," she whimpered.

"Please Brie. You have to eat."

"No."

"What if I make you a deal. If you eat half of these eggs I'll take you to the shack after we eat and we can go get your brother's things?"

She nodded softly and took a bite of the eggs. Troy kissed her head. "Good girl."

Gabriella and Troy continued to eat until Gabriella finally set her fork down. More than half the plate was gone.

"Good girl baby. I'm proud of you."

"Can we go to the shack now?"

Troy laughed. "Let's shower and get dressed then we can go. I don't think you want to go in your pjs."

"I can't get my bandages wet though….can I?"

"I didn't think about that. Let me call real quick and ask."

"Troy wait."

"What?"

"If I can shower I…I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Troy I can't even walk on my own yet. How can I shower by myself. Your mom is at work and well you and I just…just got together I don't know if I…"

"Easy Brie, if you're not comfortable showering with me that's perfectly ok. You just take one before bed tonight once my mom comes home ok?"

"Ok."

"You still have to wait for me to shower before we can leave though."

"Well then hurry up slow poke." Gabriella teased.

Troy laughed. He stood up taking Gabriella back into his bedroom and set her down on the bed.

"Stay here. I'll be out soon."

Troy headed into the bathroom. Gabriella sighed. She didn't like being alone but she couldn't stop Troy from showering just because she was a baby. Just then her cell phone rang. She reached out and grabbed it. She smiled as she saw who it was.

"Hey you." She greeted.

"You? Have I really been gone long enough for you to forget my name?"

Gabriella giggled. "No, Gabriel."

"That's better. What's going on baby sister?"

"Nothing Troy is in the shower and I'm waiting for him to get out."

"What do you guys have planned for today?"

"Going to the shack and get your things."

"How did my things get over there?"

"I took them there. Daddy said a guy was coming to take yours and mommy things so I hid them."

Gabriel laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Gabriella, that guys coming was going to ship the rest of our stuff out here. Not throw it away or anything. I was wondering why mom got her stuff and I never got mine."

"Oh…opps." Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah opps. Thanks Sis."

Gabriella suddenly stopped laughing and frowned. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, I actually find it really funny."

"Do you hate me now?"

"What? No of course not. Gabriella listen to me. Nothing I repeat Nothing you do will make me hate you. You are my baby sister and I love you. "

"Then why won't you come home?" Gabriella whimpered.

Gabriel sighed. "I would if I could. Mom doesn't want to drive in this storm and the all stations are closed. I promise I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, so, so, much but I promise we will see each other again soon."

"Promise?"

"I promise and I've never broken a promise to before in my life."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too baby sister. Hang in there."

Just then Troy walked out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Troy just got out of the shower. Want to say hi?"

"Sure."

Gabriella handed him the phone. "It's Gabe."

Troy took it. "Hey Bro."

"Hey Man, what's going on?"

"Not much, just getting ready to head out."

"I meant with Gabriella she sounded fine on the phone the other night, what happen?"

Troy sighed. "Greg showed up here and made his way into the house."

"How?"

"I have no idea but Gabriella was really upset by it and I think she is still in a little bit of a shock."

"Did he touch her?"

"No, my father made sure he didn't get close to her. Then the police came and arrested him."

"Poor Gabi. I wish I could be there but this storm won't let up."

"Don't worry Bro. Gabriella will be fine. You're no good to her if you get hurt from driving or flying in bad weather."

"I know, but I also know that the longer it takes for me to get there the more Gabriella believes our father and that I don't love or care about her anymore."

"I've trying to prevent that. Trust me I am."

"Thanks Bro. Listen I've got to go. We lost power and this is the only thing I have left to communicate with so I need to save power. "

"Of course Bro. I'll talk to you later."

Troy hung up and looked at Gabriella.

"Can we go now?" she asked.

Troy laughed. "As soon as you get dressed.

"Ok, ok, can you help me up?"

"Can you stand on your own?"

"I think so…"

Troy helped her off the bed.

"I think I got it."

Gabriella was able to dress herself but then her legs gave out. Troy caught her and put her onto his back holding onto her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They made their way out of the house and too the park. Hey arrived at the shack.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better I'd swear I just walked into your brother's room."

Gabriella giggled and blushed. "I thought they were going to take his stuff away so I kept it safe."

"They were going to send it to him."

"I know that now."

Troy laughed. "Well we can't take it all back to my house so just get a few things." He let Gabriella slid off his back and onto the floor. Gabriella grabbed a few of Gabriel's shirts and some pictures. "Ok I'm ready. Thank you for taking me here."

"Anytime baby girl. Come on let's get you home."

Troy and Gabriella headed back home. When they got there the guys were outside about to knock on the door.

"Hey Guys." Troy said.

The guys turned around.

"Hey, where were you?"

"Just grabbing some stuff for Gabriella's stay."

"How are you Gabi?" Chad asked.

"A little better. I'm still sore but I'm getting better."

"Good, so in no time we'll be tickling you to death." Chad teased.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

"Did you get your watch?" Zeke asked.

"What watch?"

"The one Gabriel gave you. I thought your father took it from you."

"He did."

"You didn't get it back?"

Gabriella just shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Would you like to?"

Gabriella nodded.

"So let's go get it. Greg is in jail now right?"

Again Gabriella nodded.

"Ok, so…"

"You up for one more trip baby girl?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

Everyone started walking until they reached Gabriella's house. They went inside.

"Where do you think it is?"

"His room. I saw it the other day but I was too scared to go get it."

Everyone walked into Greg's rom. Gabriella took one look at his bed and froze.

"We have to leave we can't be here." She whimpered.

**Flashback**

Greg grabbed her and pinned her down to the bed. He reached up Gabriella's shirt she screamed and started to squirm. She knew what was going to happen and she scared to death.

"Dad please don't do this!" she cried.

Greg slapped her. "I SAID TO ALWAYS CALL ME MASTER!"

"Please Master! Please anything but this!"

"Sorry Gabriella but it's time you learn how to be a real women."

"No! No! this is wrong! Mom said it's wrong!" Gabriella cried.

Tears were streaming down her face.

"Mom isn't here and neither is your sweet Gabriel. How do you think he will feel when he leans you slept with your father?"

Gabriella cried feeling so helpless and defenseless. She knew begging wouldn't do any good. She let out a scream when her father reached down to undo her jeans…..

**End flashback **

"We have to leave. Troy please."

All the guys turned to look at her. She was staring at the bed shaking.

"You guys take her into another room. I'll find the watch." Troy said.

The guys took Gabriella and went into Gabriel's room. She went over to the bed and laid down on it falling asleep.

"That was easy." Chad chuckled.

"I can't wait for Gabe to come back just so Gabriella will smile again. It's been months since she last smiled." Zeke said.

"Yeah, when Gabriel was here Gabriella was also happy and laughing. Now she'd just like…depressed." Jason said.

"It will be even worse if she loses trust in her brother." Troy said from the door, the watch in his hand.

"What? Why would she do that?" Chad asked.

"Her father always told Gabriella that Gabe left because he didn't love her anymore or that he'd find a new girlfriend while in Florida and forget about her. The longer Gabe is gone the more she starts to believe it." Troy said as he walked over and put the watch on Gabriella's wrist.

"Well when I Gabe coming home?"

"I have no idea, and that's what worries me. If Gabriella loses faith in her brother, she'll lose faith in all of us and she'll never trust again."

**

* * *

A/N next chapter Gabriella's fears increase of losing Gabriel will they come true?**


	12. Good Day but Bad Night

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Thank you to Bluebell140 for the idea of having the gang come over to visit Gabriella. **

_

* * *

Gabriella was sitting on her bed doing some homework when she stopped and sighed. It had been three months since she last spoke to her brother and he still hadn't come back to her. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She grabbed it and answered it. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello Gabriella." Gabriel said._

"_Gabe?" _

_He hardly ever called her by her full name. _

"_Yes, I'm calling to let you know that I will not be come back home." _

"_What? Why?"_

"_I found a new girl and I just don't care about you anymore. I didn't want you anyway. I only put up with you because I had to, but since mom and dad stopped caring so did I. I just called to let you know." _

"_Bu-bu-but Gabe."_

"_No, goodbye Gabriella. I don't love you anymore."_

"_NO! GABE! NO!"_

"_GABRIELLA WAKE UP!"_

"_GABRIEL! GABRIEL!"_

"GABRIELLA, GABRIELLA WAKE UP!"

Gabriella shot up in bed gasping for air as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Gabriel!" she cried.

Troy pulled her into a hug. "Shhh baby, shhh it was a bad dream. It was just a bad dream."

Troy rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder.

"Gabriel, Gabriel please don't hate me please. I love you please." Gabriella cried.

"Gabriel does love you baby. He does I promise you he does."

"No, he said he didn't. He got a new girlfriend and he doesn't love me anymore."

Troy looked at the others "Call Gabriel." He mouthed to them.

Chad took out his cell phone and called Gabe's number. Chad sighed and hung up. "Voicemail." He mouth back.

"Baby it was just a nightmare. Gabe loves you. He loves you very much." Troy said.

Gabriella just cried into him.

Then something caught Chad's eye on the bookshelf. He walked over to it and picked it up. He smiled. He went back over to the bed.

"You want prove that your brother loves you Gabster just look at this." Chad said handing her a photo album. Gabriella took it and opened it to the first page. Gabriella let out a small chuckle as she saw the picture of both her and Gabriel on the floor in the living sitting in a pile of popcorn with guilty faces.

"You remember this?" Chad asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Gabriel started to tickle you and you knocked over the bowl of popcorn." Chad said.

Gabriella nodded again.

"He ended up taking all the blame too." Chad went on.

"He spent the rest of that night picking popcorn out of the rug." Gabriella finished for him.

Gabriella turned the page and giggled. Gabriel was standing there soaking wet with Gabriella behind him and huge grin on her face and an empty cooler in her hands.

"Gabriel had scored the winning point in that game and started to complain he was hot so you took the cooler and dumped it all over him." Troy laughed.

Gabriella nodded giggling slightly.

"Hey look at this one Gabriella." Chad said pointing to another picture on the page.

Gabriella looked and covered her face with her hands shaking her head. Troy laughed and the others joined it. It was a Halloween and Gabriella was a four year old clown but that was only because she decided to give herself a make-over using permanent makers. Then she had a huge orange wing and a brought red round nose.

"Stop laughing it's not funny." Gabriella groaned.

"It's hysterical ." Chad left.

"Look who is standing next to you." Troy said.

"Yeah you were so upset that you couldn't be a princess so Gabriel dressed up as a clown too."

Gabriella peeked at the picture and broke out into laughter. Troy turned the page and quickly covered it with his hands. "What?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

Chad removed his hands and burst into hysterical laughter. It was a picture of Troy sleeping soundly but cuddled up next to a stuffed basketball.

Gabriella joined Chad and the other in laughing hysterically. She was having so much fun she forgot all about her nightmare or all the bad stuff that was going on, even about her injuries. Troy turned the page again and this time it was his turn to bust into hysterics. Gabriella took one look at the picture and broke out into laughter once more. Chad looked at the picture and his face went white. It was a picture of him and half of his hair was cut off and Gabriella stood next to him hold some of Chad's hair in one hand and a pair of scissors in other with a huge smile on her face.

"I can't believe you trusted a 9 year old to cut your hair." Gabriella laughed.

"It was supposed to be pretend." Chad said.

"Yeah but then Gabriel was making me laugh and I just well…I missed the air."

"Yeah thanks to you I had to cut it really short."

Gabriella just giggled at him. "Sorry."

"Yeah, sure you are."

They turned the page and the only one to laugh this time was Gabriella. It was a picture of all the guys covered in cake. Gabriella standing in front of them smiling looking beautiful in a princess dress.

"Oh come on that was really funny." Gabriella said.

"For you." Chad said.

"How did that even happen?" Zeke asked.

"Someone tricked us." Chad said eyeing Gabriella making her laugh even harder.

"I didn't trick you. You fell." Gabriella laughed.

"It was Gabriella's birthday and we were all playing basketball and she wanted us to play dollies or something with her and we said no so the ball rolled over to her and she grabbed it and took off running. We chased after her but she spilled her drink and didn't bother to tell us so we all slipped and face planted her cake." Troy explained.

"It was my birthday and you guys ignored me I had to do something."

The guys just laughed shaking their heads at her. They turned the next page and the guys laughed. Gabriella looked confused. She was sitting on the floor with a confused look on her face Gabriel was standing next to her laughing.

"What was this?" she asked.

"Gabriel was going to play fight with you so we got it all set up and you just sat there looking lost and confused and we were yelling at you saying get him, get him but you just looked at us like we were crazy." Troy told her.

"How old was I?"

"Two maybe three."

"That would explain it what else is in here?" she turned the page and looked even more confused. Her brother had her pinned to the floor and he was on top of his face buried in her crook of her neck and her mouth was wide open and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"What is Gabe doing to me?" Gabriella asked.

The guys just laughed.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"You were throwing a fit because you wanted raspberries, like the kind you eat but we didn't have any so Gabe decided to pin you down and give you raspberries , the tickling kind and you just screamed in laughing. That's why your mouth is open you were screaming." Troy told her.

They turned the page and Gabriel had a black and blue eye.

"What happen?" Gabriella asked.

"He started to give you raspberries on your feet and you went nuts and kicked him in the face." Troy answered.

"Was he mad at me?" Gabriella asked looking down at her hands.

"No, not at all." Troy told her.

"Hey look at this." Chad said quickly changing the subject.

Gabriella looked back up and laughed Gabriel was on his back with his hands and feet in the air Gabriella was laying on his feet as he held her hands.

"I remember this one. I wanted to fly. Gabriel told me this was the only way I'd be able to fly."

They guys laughed. "You laughed so hard you almost peed on him." Chad laughed.

Gabriella just giggled. She turned the page again and laughed when she saw her and Gabriel covered in flour and eggs.

"You two were cooking for the first time and you ended up making such a mess." Troy laughed.

"I remember that. My mom didn't get mad; she found it so funny…much to my father's dismay." Gabriella muttered. "I guess he was always kind of harsh but…but he didn't have hit me."

"Hey let's keep looking." Chad said.

"I don't want to look anymore."

Troy took a peek at the next picture. "Please, this was is really funny and I want to know the story behind it. Please?"

Gabriella nodded and turned to page. Gabriella burst into laughter. The next picture was of Gabriel dressed as a girl. The guys burst into hysterical laughter.

"Ok what's the story?" Chad asked.

"We made a bet. He bet me he could make me laugh just by looking at me. Loser had to dress up as the other gender for a whole day and guess who won." Gabriella giggled. "It was really funny."

Troy laughed and turned the page, they were getting close to the end of the book and the pictures were becoming more recent. Gabriella was faced down on the ground and Gabriel was sitting next to her crying into his hands. "What's this?" Troy asked.

"Gabriel was tickling face down like that and I was asking, begging him to stop but he wouldn't so I stopped laughing and stop breathing…as hard as it was….and he got off me but I stayed still. He started to cry because he thought he killed me." Gabriella giggled.

The guys laughed, "that's really funny Brie." Troy said.

Giggling Gabriella turned the page to the last picture. Her tears of laughter and joy suddenly turned into tears of sorrow and pain. She grabbed the book and threw it hard at the wall and cried.

"Whoa, baby? Hey, what was that about?" Troy asked.

Gabriella just cried into him. Just one picture had managed to bring back all the pain and fears.

"The picture was taken last Christmas. It was of all of us. We were so happy and everyone loved me! Now we are all apart and everyone hates me." Gabriella cried.

"Baby not one hates you. Your father is a liar, no one hates you. You are so, so, so loved by lots of people."

"If he loved me he wouldn't have hit me. If he loved me he would have touched me, if mom had loved me she never would have left with him and if Gabriel really loved he'd be here by now!"

"Gabriella your brother and mother do love you. They had no idea your father was going to hurt you.'

'Yes they did! They di…OW!" Gabriella cried. She wrapped her arms around her ribs. Troy pulled her into his arms. "Shhhh baby girl easy, shhhhh. It's ok, everything is ok. Shhh." Troy started to rock her back and forth until she calmed down. "Gabriella, we talked about this last night. I love you, I already told you that. I love you and I always will. Don't ever, ever, ever feel like you aren't loved because you are. The only reason Gabe isn't here right now is because of a stupid storm. Once that passes he will be here I promise."

"I miss him so much Troy I miss my brother."

"I know you do sweetie and I promise you he will be here soon."

Gabriella sniffed and cuddled into him. "Troy my ribs are hurting."

"Let's get you back home. You can take some medicine and lay down."

He lifted her up and they all walked back to the house. When they got home someone was standing there talking to Lucille and Jack.

"What's going on?" Troy asked.

"Nothing sweetie just talk about Greg's trial." Lucille said softly.

"Will I have to testify?" Gabriella asked from Troy's shoulder.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm sorry but you will."

"I don't want to."

"I know baby girl and if there was something I could do to stop it I would."

Gabriella started to cry. How could a day that started out so good end so badly? How would she be able to face her father without Gabriel there to help her?

**

* * *

A/N next chapter Gabriella and Troy go on their first date and the gang has some fun at the park. Thanks again to Bluebell140 for the idea of having the gang come over to visit Gabriella. **


	13. Troyella Date and Park Fun

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I want to thank Zanessastories1225788 for her ideas about the date on the beach and also the idea of Maria trying to stop Gabriel from go home. **

* * *

A few weeks passed and Gabriella had fully healed…well physically anyway. She was sitting at the kitchen counter doing some homework when her world went black.

"Guess who." A person said.

"Grandma?" Gabriella giggled.

"Nope guess again."

"Mommy?"

"Nope."

"Mrs. Danforth."

"Ok if you're going to guess wrong as least guess male names."

"But you sound like a girl."

Troy put one hand over both her hands and brought the other hand to her side.

"You get one more guess little missy otherwise you will be getting a visit from the tickle monster."

"Troy! Troy! It's Troy!" Gabriella squealed quickly turning around in her chair. Troy laughed.

"How are you?"  
"Fine. How are you?"

"Fine are you busy tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Because it's time you and I went out on our first official date."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Just dress being prepared to get wet."

"Wet? Troy if you're thinking of taking me to a pool think again. My legs still aren't that strong yet and I'd drowned."

"I'd never let you drowned. Don't worry though, it's not the pool."

With that Troy walked away.

Gabriella just shook her head. He was such a dork sometimes. She went back to doing her homework.

Later that evening Gabriella was sitting in the back of the Bolton car with Troy, since neither of them could drive yet Lucille and Jack had to drive them. What bugged her was that none of them would tell her where they were going and it was going to drive her insane not knowing.

"Troy please tell me."

"Nope."

"Pwease." She pouted pulling her famous puppy dog pout. Troy just laughed.

"I can resist that face. Nice try."

"Troy!"

"It's a surprise Gabriella you aren't getting me to talk."

"I know how to make you speak."

Troy looked at her then laughed. "Do you really want to start a tickle war with someone who knows all your weak spots and of whom you know none of his weak spots?"

"Fine," Gabriella pouted "I'll just wait."

"Good girl." He teased petting her on the head.

Finally they arrived and Gabriella squealed and jumped out of car.

"The beach! Troy I love the beach!"

"I knew you would." He looked at his parents. "Call when you are on your way back and we will meet you here."

"All right you two have fun."

His parents drove away and Troy went over to Gabriella and took her hand together they started to walk down by the shore letting the water hit their feet. They didn't speak, it was just the sound of the waves and the seagulls calling in the distance.

"It's so beautiful and peaceful here Troy. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Would you like to go further into the water."

"No, not right now. Can we keep walking?"

"Of course."

They continued to walk a little further until they came to a stop. Gabriella gasped when she saw a picnic blanket set up with food and drinks all set up.

"Troy this is wonderful."

"Margareta pizza and chocolate covered strawberries your favorite."

Gabriella smiled and ran over to the blanket and sat down. Troy laughed and went after her. He sat down to eat too. Finally there was only one strawberry left.

"Do you want the last strawberry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Come on this could very well be the best strawberry and you wouldn't know because you aren't going to get it."

"Fine then."

Troy fed her a bite of the last strawberry.

"You were right."

"Aren't I always?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and giggled at him. "Dork." She muttered.

"What was that Ms. Montez?"

"Nothing."

"No, it sounded like you called me a dork."

"I think you're hearing things."

"Oh so now you're calling me crazy?"

Gabriella giggled.

"Now you're even laughing at me that's it you're in trouble now missy," he growled playfully.

She giggled and took off running. He raced after her laughing as well. He, being the faster runner caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist and spun her around causing her giggles to turn to laughter. He set her back down but kept his arms around her. It was then Gabriella noticed how close they were. His face was so close to hers their noses touched. Her breathing became heaver, her heart raced and every bone in her body tensed.

"You're Beautiful," he whispered.

His warm breath tickled her face sending shivers down her back. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to her. It took Gabriella a second before her mind registered what was going on and she kissed back. Sparks flew through their bodies but they ignored them. They were both head over heels in love with each other and now they both knew it. When they pulled away they were both breathing hard.

"Wow…."

"Yeah wow…."

"Was I ok, I never kissed a boy before."

"You were perfect Brie. Don't be embarrassed. It's natural to kiss those you love."

"I do love you. Can…can we do it again."

Troy leaned back in and they shared another kiss on the lips.

"Troy I love you." Gabriella said.

"I love you too Brie."

Then Gabriella gasped. "Troy look, the sun is setting."

Troy just smiled at her.

"You know, I always had this fantasy of me and my boyfriend sitting on the beach together watching the sun set."

"Well then I guess as your boyfriend I need to make that fantasy come true."

He pulled her into his arms so she sitting in between his legs her back to him. Together in silence they watched as the sun set and listen to the sound of waves just enjoying their time together. For the first time in months Gabriella was relaxed and content. She leaned her head back on Troy's shoulder. He kissed her cheek. Just as she was about to doze off Troy's cell phone went off.

"That will be mom and dad. We should head back."

Gabriella nodded and sat up and started to pack up the stuff.

Troy answered his phones and spoke to his parents. Once he hung up he helped Gabriella clean up and they started to head home. Gabriella couldn't stop smiling. It had been a great first date and for the first time in months Gabriella actually felt happy again.

* * *

That weekend Troy and Gabriella went to the park to meet the others. It was time to tell the others they were together. Gabriella was nervous on how they would react. They were sitting at a picnic bench just talking and laughing.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Chad asked.

"Well Gabriella and I….we….we sort of got together."

"You what?"

"We're dating. She is my girlfriend."

No one said anything at first until they all finally broke out into a cheer.

"It's about time. I thought you two would never get together." Chad laughed.

"I was about to lock you two in the closet if you didn't do anything soon." Zeke teased.

"I was wondering when it would finally happen." Jason said.

"Thanks guys."

"How did Gabriel handle it?" Chad asked.

"He doesn't know."

"Your only brother and you haven't told him the biggest news of your life?" Jason asked.

Gabriella looked down at her hands. "I want to wait." She whispered.

"Gabriella doesn't think this is something that should be said over the phone. She wants it to be said in person, so she is waiting for him to come home."

"When is that anyway? How long is that storm supposed to last?"

"I don't know."

"He won't tell me." Gabriella answered softly.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Chad said.

"You guys have been saying that for almost a month."

"We just don't want you to give up hope. Your brother does love you and will come back to you."

"I guess." Gabriella shrugged.

"No, no you guess it's the truth." Troy said.

"Can we stop talking about this please? It makes me sad."

"Hey, we are at the park why are we just sitting here?" Chad said.

"Good point let's go play some basketball."

"No, you guys go. I'll be fine here." Gabriella said.

"Or we can play our all time favorite game." Troy smirked.

"Get and Tickle Gabi." Chad smiled.

"NO!" Gabriella squealed. She got up and took off running. They guys ran after her. They all laughed and finally Troy caught Gabriella around the waist and gently pulled her down to the ground then pinning her arms above her head. The others got down by her. Troy let her arms go but kept her pinned down to the ground.

"I say we all tickle. Troy you get her stomach, I'll take her sides, Zeke you get her underarms, and Jason you get her ribs." Chad said.

"No, no!" Gabriella squealed.

They laughed and all attacked her making her scream in hysterical laughter.

"NO! NO! NO!"

She squirmed trying to get away but it was no use. She was trapped.

"Sto-sto-stop! Plea-plea-please"

"Nope not yet."

"Plea-plea-please I can-can-can't brea-breathe!"

They guys stopped and let her catch her breath. Once she got her breath back they are tickled her again. She screamed in laughter wiggling hysterically.

* * *

In Florida Gabriel was looking out the window smiling. The sun was coming out and everything was clearing up. He could finally go home. He ran to him mom in the living room.

"Mom! Mom!"

"Yes Gabe?"

"It's clear outside we need to go. We need to be on the next flight out."

"Oh I'm too busy to go anywhere."

"With what?"

"Work."

"Mom you are sitting on your butt watching tv while eating chips, how is that work, how is that more important than your own daughter?"

"What daughter?"

"Oh my gosh." Gabriel said covering his face with his hands. "It's true. You never wanted Gabriella; you don't even care about her."

"Yes, Gabriella was not planned but I care for her."

"No, you don't care for her. If you did you'd be doing everything in your power to get home and be with her."

"She is fine with Jack and Lucille just relax. We can go this weekend or something."

"Fine I'm going by myself."

"You can't Gabriel I will not allow you to."

"Why not?"

"You can't pay for it."

"Actually I can. I've been saving my money and I have enough for a one way ticket."

"One way?"

"Yes mom. Once I get home I'm never coming back."

"Well then you are going to have to wait for me pack all your stuff."

"My stuff is already packed. I made a mistake leaving Gabriella once. I'm not doing it again. I don't care if you're coming with me or not. I'm going and you can't stop me."

"Gabriel Montez how dare you speak to me like that."

"How dare I? How dare I, how dare you! You left your daughter with a man you knew was messed up, a man who you knew was going to hurt her, a man that you didn't trust, and now you won't even go see her and try to help her. You are the worse mother I ever had. I'm ashamed to even call you that. I'm leaving and you better not stop me."

With that Gabriel went upstairs to get his stuff, and came back down. He walked out the front door. "I'm leaving goodbye Maria." Gabriel walked out to front door and didn't even look back.

* * *

"OK OK! I GIVE UP! STOP TICKLING ME PLEASE!" Gabriella cried out back at the park. They were still tickling her. Finally the guys stopped. Gabriella moved away from them and panted.

Just then Troy's cell phone rang. He smiled as he saw the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"T-r-o-y i-t-s m-e G-a-b-r-i-e-l."

"What? Who is this? I can't hear you."

"H-o-l-d o-n"

A rustling noise was heard then it was quiet.

"Sorry, is that better? It's Gabriel."

"Yeah, it's better, what's going on man."

"I'm at the airport."

"You're at the airport does that mean…"

"Yes I'm coming home."

"That's great man. When will you be here?"

"Well I got here kind of late so I can't get out till late tonight so I won't be there till late tomorrow night."

"You'll just miss the hearing."

"I know, I wish I could be there but that is the first flight I can get."

"Hey you're coming home that's what matters. We can help Gabriella through the hearing."

"Thanks Bro, is she there can I talk to her."

"Hey, what would be the best way to cheer Gabriella up after the hearing?"

"What are you talking about?"

Troy looked at Gabriella who was talking to Chad. He got up and walked away from them.

"I'm saying let's not tell Gabriella you're coming home and then you can surprise her tomorrow after the hearing."

"That's a great idea. Ok I'll call your parents and see if they can pick me up and tell them about the plan."

"OK Bro I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

Troy hung up and went back over to the others. He laughed when he saw Gabriella pinned down again being tickled to death by Chad.

"Troy help!" she cried out.

"What did you do?" Troy laughed.

"She called made fun of Sally." Chad said.

"Who is Sally?" Troy asked.

"My hair."

"Your hair? Chad seriously, you named your hair."

"That's what I said." Gabriella choked out.

"All right Chad let her up."

Chad stopped and Gabriella ran into Troy's arm.

"No more tickling please. I can't breathe."

"OK, ok no more tickling." He laughed kissing her head.

He was so happy to hear Gabriel was coming back. He knew one thing was for sure no matter how bad the hearing was Gabriel coming would make it all better.

**

* * *

A/N next chapter is the one you have ALL been waiting for. Gabriel comes home but also the hearing. Will Greg get off on bail or will he have to be in jail until the trial? ****I want to thank Zanessastories1225788 for her ideas about the date on the beach and also the idea of Maria trying to stop Gabriel from go home.**


	14. Reunited

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Can you guys go take my poll please? It would really help me!**

* * *

The next morning Troy woke up and knew today was going to be a good day. Gabriella on the other hand woke up and burst into tears. Troy wanted to tell her so bad but he knew it would be worth to see her smile again when Gabriel returned home.

"Please Troy don't make me go. I don't want to go."

"Baby you won't even have to testify. You're just going to be there in case you are needed."

"What are they going to do to me?"

"Baby they aren't going to do anything. They might ask you a few questions but that's all."

"I don't want to see him. I don't want to see Master, Troy please I don't want to go."

Troy hugged her. "If I could do something that would stop you from having to go I would do it in a heartbeat, but I can't do anything."

"No, no, Troy please, please if you love you won't put me through this."

Troy's heart broke, he couldn't take it anymore he had to tell her.

"Baby listen to me if you go and you be the brave girl I know you can be. I'll give you a big surprise later tonight when we get home."

"What kind of surprise?"

"One you will like very, very much. I promise baby."

"Ok. I'll do it."

"Good girl."

Together Gabriella and the Bolton's made their way to the court house. They went inside and sat down. When the judge walked in everyone stood up and then sat back down. Gabriella didn't dare look over at her father in fear of losing her confidence. Her lawyer and her father's lawyer talked and argued their cases.

"I have heard both sides do either of you feel the need to bring in a witness before I leave to make up my mind?" the judge asked.

"Yes."

"No."

Gabriella's lawyer knew Gabriella wouldn't last up there on the stand and wouldn't force it unless she had to.

"Your Honor, the women this man is trying to question is the daughter of the accused also only thirteen years of age and still very frightened from the past events. Her answers will be out of fear and nothing more."

"If I agree to bring Ms. Montez to the stand she will answer the questions honestly."

"Your Honor I'm hoping you won't bring up Ms. Montez until she is really needed at the trial."

"Ms. Montez's words here could help me decide so I will allow it. Ms. Montez will you please come to the stand."

Gabriella started to softly cry as she shook her head.

"Go baby you'll be ok." Lucille said softly.

"Just keep your eyes on us, don't look at Greg." Jack told her.

"No, no." Gabriella cried.

"Ms. Montez please come up here." The judge said.

"Go on I'll go first and give you a chance to calm down." Her lawyer said.

Gabriella just stood up and went over to the stand. She sat down on the chair and looked down at her hands still silently crying.

"Ms. Montez I know you are scared and I know this will be upsetting but I need you to just try and focus and answer my questions the best and as honestly as you can all right?"

Gabriella nodded her tears still falling.

"Do you trust your father?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm going to need a direct answer."

"No, I don't trust him."

"Do you believe others are safe around him?"

"No, no one is safe with him."

"If he was out on bail do you believe he will come after you and hurt you again?"

"Yes, if Master gets out He'll come hurt me."

"Do you believe it is better that he stay in lock up until his trial?"

"Yes, he should stay in jail."

"No further questions."

Her father's lawyer got up and smirked at her.

"Ms. Montez do you love your father?"

Gabriella didn't know how to answer that. She didn't trust him anymore but did she still love him?

"If he were to suddenly keel over and die would you miss him?"

Gabriella started to breathe harder since when did these questions get so hard?

"Would you even go to his funeral, would you even cry? Ms. Montez this man is your father do you have no heart?"

"OBJECTION! He's harassing the witness."

Gabriella couldn't handle this anymore. She caught Troy's eyes. "Troy please help me." She whimpered.

Troy looked at the Judge he didn't want to speak unless he was allowed…although he felt it was stupid having to ask permission to comfort his girlfriend. The Judge nodded at him. Troy looked back at Gabriella.

"Baby, you're perfectly safe up there, no one is going to hurt you just take a deep breath and answer the questions."

"Troy please help me." She cried again.

Troy looked to their lawyer. "Get down from there."

"I can't."

Troy sighed. He looked back at Gabriella. "Just hang in there baby you're almost done."

"Ms. Montez whatdoesyourfathermeantoyou?"

Greg's lawyer started shooting question after question at Gabriella not even giving her a chance to answer them. She covered her face in her hands and then buried her face and her hands into her legs.

Troy sighed. He wanted to help her but he couldn't. He looked over at her. She was shaking. That's when Troy realized it had been almost a full minute since she had taken her last breath. "Gabriella." he said.

She looked up at him and could tell by the coloring in her face that she wasn't breathing.

"OBJECTION!" their lawyer yelled.

"Get her down from there she is a not breathing." Troy said.

"What?"

"Get her down!"

Troy ran from his spot over to his girlfriend and took her into his arms. She cried into him shaking.

"Shhh baby girl shhhh." He soothed rubbing her back.

Gabriella continued to cry. Troy looked at her, her face was going from red to purple.

"Gabriella listen to me, you need to breathe sweetie. Please sweetie breathe."

Gabriella didn't listen.

"Gabriella look at me."

Gabriella looked at him.

"Do what I do ok? Inhale…exhale." Troy said breathing in and out. "Inhale and Exhale."

Gabriella slowly took in air.

"Good girl now let it out."

Gabriella exhaled and inhaled.

"Good girl keep doing that."

Gabriella continued to inhale and exhale until she finally had her breath back.

"Good girl. Don't be sad anymore. It's all over. I'm going to take you home and in a few hours your surprise will be ready." Troy said gently wiping away her tears.

"I haven't finished with my questions yet. That girl is not going anywhere."

Gabriella burst into tears again gasping for breath. Troy growled if he was alone he'd punch this guy.

"I have told you both that Gabriella was fit enough to handle this yet. You insisted on putting her through this and now she is having a panic attack. Are you proud of yourselves?" Her lawyer asked.

"Ms. Montez you go back to your seat. I've heard enough. I will be back in five minutes with my answer." The judge left. Troy stayed where he was just soothing and rocking Gabriella until she calmed down. Once she was finally calm he lifted her up and brought her back over to the table and sat down keeping her in his arms. He kissed her head. "You did good baby girl. I'm proud of you. It's all over just relax now."

"Do I still get my surprise?" she asked softly.

"Of course. You were very brave up there."

"I don't feel like I deserve a surprise."

"You deserve this one baby trust me. You deserve this."

"I want to call Gabriel."

Troy froze. Gabriel was on a plane and wouldn't answer, Gabriella would be hysterical if he didn't pick up because he always answered for her.

"He's busy baby girl. You can call him later."

"Too busy for me?"

Troy didn't know how to answer that.

"Trust me baby girl you can talk to Gabriel later. Let's just get home and rest for a while."

"I don't want to rest."

"You have to, that panic attack didn't do your lungs any good."

"I'll make you deal. You go home and rest now then later you can talk to your brother?"

"Ok but I don't want to walk."

"I'll carry you."

Just then the Judge walked out.

"I'm posting bail at $6000 but while out on bail Mr. Montez I advise you to start getting some help."

Gabriella buried her face in the crook of Troy's neck. The man who hurt her was out on the streets…able to hurt her. The thought made her start crying all over again. Troy just rubbed her back.

"I'll protect you from him. I promise."

"Come on, let's go home." Jack said.

Troy lifted Gabriella and they made their way home. Gabriella and Troy just rested in his room the rest of the afternoon. Gabriella wasn't in the mood to do much else. Time seemed to go so slow for Troy, he couldn't wait till Gabriel came back and made Gabriella smile again.

* * *

Finally it was time, Jack and Lucille had left and Troy just heard them come back.

"Troy there is a package down here for Gabriella." Lucille called.

Troy looked at Gabriella who was laying on his bed half asleep and half awake. He kissed her forehead. "That's the surprise I promised you. Go get it."

Gabriella just shook her head. Troy sighed. "Gabriella isn't feeling well can you just send it up?"

Footsteps were heard, Gabriella figured it was Lucille or Jack so she turned onto her side facing her back to the door. The footsteps finally stopped. Gabriel took one look at his sister and his heart broke.

"Brie, turn around and look at your surprise." Troy said.

"I don't want any surprises Troy."

"Now I'm hurt Belly Bear I came all this way and now you're kicking me to the curb?"

Gabriella jerked and turned onto her other side. She screamed as loud as her lungs would let her and jumped off the bed into her brother's arms.

"GABRIEL!"

Gabriel laughed and hugged her sister. "I missed you so much Belly Bear."

"I missed you so much too. Please don't ever leave me again."

"I don't plan on it. I'm here and I'm not leaving you ever again."

Gabriel lifted Gabriella and walked over to the bed and sat down. Gabriella looked at her brother. Gabriel suddenly lifted his hand and poked her nose. Let out a loud BEEP as he did so. Gabriella broke out into giggles. He poked her nose again Beeping one more time. Gabriella laughed harder. She covered her nose with her hands but he just poked her belly button and she laughed even more. Troy smiled as he watched on. He knew keeping the secret would be worth it in the end. Gabriella used one had to cover her nose and the other to cover her stomach. Gabriel laughed at her.

"Ok I'm done."

Gabriella removed her hands only to be poked in both spots at the same time making her fall back onto the bed in laughter. Gabriel laughed with his sister. "All right, now I'm really done." Gabriella sat up and laid her head on her brother shoulder.

"I had a bad day Gabe."

"Yeah? And why is that?" he asked gently moving some hair from her face to behind her ear. He placed a small kiss to her nose.

"Master got out on bail. I didn't answer the questions and now he is free."

"Who is Master?"

"Your father. Greg told Gabriella she was only allowed to call him master and nothing else." Troy explained.

"Dad made bail? How?"

"I didn't answer the questions…." Gabriella answered softly.

"It's not your fault Gabriella." Troy said. "I don't know how, I just know it wasn't Gabriella's fault."

"I never thought it was. Let's not talk about that. What did I miss?"

Gabriella's head shot up and she looked at Troy a huge smile formed on her face. She looked back to her brother.

"Troy and I got together."

"Gabriella that's amazing I'm so happy for you." Gabriel said hugging his sister. He looked at Troy. "You may be my best friend but if you dare hurt Gabriella in any way I will kill you.

"I won't hurt her. You have my word."

"Good."

Gabriel looked back at his sister. "See I told you he liked you."

"You were right."

"Huh? Say that again baby sister I didn't hear you."

"Nothing."

"Say it again. You better say it again."

"Or what?"

"Or else…THE TICKLE MOSTER WILL ATTACK!"

He started to tickle her sides making her break out into giggles squirming on his lap.

"Stop!" she squealed.

"Not until you say it."

"No!"

"Fine then I'll have to keep tickling you until you say it."

Gabriella tried rolling away but she just ended up being pinned face down as her brother pinned her hands behind her back and continued to tickle her.

"Stop! Stop!" Gabriella giggled.

"Not until you the magic words."

Gabriella screamed and started jerking. Gabriel turned and saw that Troy had started attacking her feet. Gabriel let her arms go but them reached his hands under her and attacked her stomach. She screamed in laughter having her two most ticklish spots attacked at once was making her breathless.

"Say it baby sister. It's the only way we will stop." Gabriel said.

"Yo-yo-you we-we-we-were ri-ri-ri-right!" she laughed breathlessly.

They both stopped and unpinned her. She sat up panting.

"That was mean Troy."

"Hey I'm your boyfriend that gives me the right to team up against you with your brother and tickle you."

"Yeah but not my feet."

"Why not?"

"My feet are my most ticklish spot and you know that."

Troy just laughed at her.

"Actually baby sister I think you're forgetting about somewhere." Gabriel smirked.

"Gabriel Montez don't you dare!"

"What?" Troy asked.

"Gabriella has a secret ticklish spot that only I know about."

"Really? Can you tell me where it is?"

"Hmmmm…maybe I mean you are her boyfriend now after all."

"NO! NO!" Gabriella squealed.

The guys just laughed at her. "All right no more tickling for today. You've had enough." Gabriel said.

All of them just spent the next few hours laughing and enjoying themselves…enjoying being together again. Then Jack walked in.

"Guys it's almost two o' clock in the morning. Get to bed."

Everyone groaned. Jack laughed. "You can hang out more tomorrow but you need sleep. Gabriel, Lucille set up the guest room for you and Gabriella."

"Thank you."

Jack left.

"Dad is right we need to sleep. We can play tickle Gabriella again tomorrow."

"No." Gabriella giggled.

The guys laughed. "Thanks for taking care of my baby sister Troy."

"Any time Bro. Good night."

"Night."

Gabriella and Gabriel went into the guest room and climbed into the bed. Gabriella cuddled right into her brother's side she was out within minutes. It was the fastest she had ever fallen asleep. Gabriel on the other hand he couldn't sleep. He felt so guilty. If he never left Gabriella never would have gotten hurt. Because he left she was sexually assaulted but her own father. What kind of a sick monster did that? The thought made him sick. He gently removed Gabriella from him and rushed to the bathroom losing his stomach into the toilet. He put his forehead again the rim of the toilet panting. He was so upset, he was so sick, he was so mad….he was all over the place.

"Gabriel? You all right Bud?"

Gabriel looked up to see Jack. Jack had been like a second father to him and right now that's what he needed…a father.

"How could someone do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Sexually assault their own daughter!" Gabriel cried and suddenly he was crying hysterically. Jack rushed to him and held him.

"It's all right Buddy. It's all right."

"It's not all right Uncle Jack, it's not. My baby sister was hurt all because I wasn't here to protect her!"

"Gabriel this is not your fault."

"If I hadn't left…"

"You had no choice Gabriel. You didn't want to leave. Plus you had no idea your father would do anything like this."

"My mom did!"

"What?"

"My parents they don't love her! I heard it from my mom before I left. That's why I came back alone. How could they not care for her? How could they not want her!" Gabriel cried.

"I don't know Buddy, I really don't know. I wish I did, but Gabriella seems to be dealing with all ok."

"She is?"

"You haven't talked to her about it?"

"No, I didn't want to upset her."

"She had started to think of Lucille and I as her mother and father. She is no longer bothered by the fact her parents don't want her. Gabriel this situation could be a lot worse."

"How?"

"Well for one your father could have raped her."

Gabriel didn't respond.

"She could not have any other friends or family to lean on. Gabriella could be all alone in this world going through all this without a shoulder to cry on."

"That would be awful."

'Yes, but it's not like that. Gabriella has us. She's got Lucille and I, she has you and Troy. Not to mention the other guys. Gabriella is going to get through this because she has us by her side, because we will be there helping her and loving her. That's what she needs right now more than anything is love."

Gabriel nodded. "Thank you Uncle Jack. I really needed to vent."

"Anytime Bud, anytime. If you'd like you can call me dad too."

"I'd like that…Dad."

Jack hugged his son and helped his clean up.

"Thanks dad I love you."

"I love you too son. Now get some sleep."

Gabriel went back into the guest room where Gabriella was still sleeping and cuddled back into her and was out within minutes. Jack really helped feel better. Now he could some well deserved rest.

**

* * *

A/N WOW longest chapter so far. I just started writing and I couldn't stop. So how did you all like the reunion with Gabriel and Gabriella? Also I know nothing about hearings and how they work so I'm sorry if mine seemed a little weird. Next chapter Gabriel comes face to face with his father…what will happen? Go take my poll please!**


	15. Master's Plan

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! You are all going to hate me after you see how I end this so I'm warning you all right now. Thank you xxLady Of The Darknessxx For her idea of Greg's return.**

* * *

The next morning Gabriella woke up. She smiled when she saw Gabriel sleeping next to her. Her brother was back and now nothing was going to change that. She smiled and kissed his head. He stirred. "Gabriella?"

"Morning Gabe."

He woke up to see Gabriella with a huge smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about this morning?"

"You're back in my life. How can I not be happy?"

"Well I'm glad you're happy. We should get ready."

"For what?"

"School."

"You're coming back?"

"Of course. I have to learn somehow don't I?"

Gabriella shook her head. "You don't need to learn anymore. You're already the smartest person I know."

Gabriel laughed."Well thank you but I want to go to college so I need to graduate."

"You're going to college?"

"Yes and so are you."

"You'll graduate before me though."

Now Gabriel understood her fear.

"I know, but I'll go take come classes at U of A. Once your graduate we will go to Stanford together."

Gabriella nodded and they shared a hug. A knock on the door broke them apart.

"Come in." Gabriel said.

Troy walked inside. "Morning."

"Hey Troy."

"Hi."

"You guys ready for school?"

"I can't wait to get back and get started. . It will be good being a wildcat again."

"The others are going to go insane when they see you."

"Do they know I'm back?"

"Yeah, I couldn't keep that secret alone. Your sister is very good at making me feel guilty."

"So that's why you wouldn't let me call him after the hearing last night?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded. "I knew he was on a plane."

"Oh. Well it was a wonderful surprise thank you."

They shared a hug and a kiss.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're happy again."

"Gabriel is back in my life and this time nothing is going to take him away from me."

They guys just smiled.

* * *

Gabriel got to the school and was at his locker when he heard someone scream his name. He turned and saw the others running towards him. They all jumped on top of him.

"DOGGIE PILE!" Chad yelled.

Gabriella stood on the sides laughing.

"Gabriella help me." Gabriel said.

Gabriela giggled and jumped on top of the pile.

"Not like that!"

Gabriella laughed harder. "Sorry Brother I guess they missed you."

"Guys get off me. You're crushing my stomach and I can't breathe." Gabriel gasped.

Gabriella slid off the guys however didn't move.

"Get off my brother!" she said.

"Make us." Chad said.

"Do it or I'll lick you." Gabriella warned.

"Ewww Gabriella at least get a room."

Gabriella froze. Hunter walked over.

"I always knew you'd end up with all of them. I just never knew you'd do it in public…or with your father for that matter."

Gabriella went stiff. The guys all stood up and went over to Gabriella. Gabriel went over to Hunter.

"What did you just say?"

"Gabriel? When did you get back?"

"Does it matter? I thought I told you to never mess with my baby sister?"

"I…I wasn't…I…I was just…I got to go."

Hunter ran off. He knew better than to mess with another man baby sister. Gabriel went over to the others who were holding Gabriella in a hug.

"She ok?" he asked.

"Shaken up, but I think she'll be ok." Troy answered.

"How did he even find out?" Gabriella whimpered.

"None of us told anyone anything." Chad said.

"Someone must have said something." Gabriel said.

"Gabriel…."

Gabriella reached out for her brother. Gabriel took her back into his arms holding her close to him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. Gabriel just stood there holding her, gently rocking her, rubbing her back up and down. Finally Gabriella looked up at him.

"You ok?" he asked.

She just nodded.

"Hey, let's go to the gym and play a quick game before class starts that will cheer you up." Chad suggested.

"But the gym is being used for early morning practice right?" Gabriella asked.

"So, we've got a court out back."

"Ok…"

Everyone went outside to play. "What are teams?" Chad asked. "Or should we do a free for all?"

"Teams, Brie and I against you guys."

"That doesn't seem fair." Troy said.

"Wildcat Superstar is afraid?" Gabriella teased.

"Me scared? HA! It's on Brie."

The game started and the whole game they were tied. Finally it was down to the last point. Gabriella had to ball and was running towards the net when she felt arms go around her waist and lift her up spinning her around making her laugh and drop the ball.

"Cheater!" Gabriel called out. Troy laughed and put Gabriella on the ground. "You can't lift Gabriella like that." Gabriel said.

"Yeah you can't lift me like that." Gabriella pouted.

Troy laughed. "All right, all right, you wouldn't have won anyway."

"Oh yeah? You want to bet?"

"Fine. I'll give you a free shot at the basket. You make it, you win, you miss it we win." Troy said.

"Fine."

Gabriella stood in front of the hoop with the ball in her hands. She looked to the ball than to the hoop. Just as she was about to shoot something caught her eye. She looked closer at it and froze. In the distance her father stood watching her. She turned to see if the others were looking but they weren't. When she looked back her father was gone. Where did he go? Where was he hiding? Did he plan on kidnapping her. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Hey, go on we need to get to class." Chad yelled.

"If you're scared of losing just give up and admit defeat." Zeke said.

"Guys, hold on something isn't right." Troy said.

"What?"

"Troy is right, something isn't right. Her entire body posture has just changed. She is stiff and slightly shaking and she hasn't moved an inch in over a minute. Something spooked her." Gabriel said.

He knew his sister like he knew his own name. He went over to her.

"Belly Bear, talk to me what's going on?"'

Gabriella turned to look at him the ball dropping to the floor. "I want to go home."

"What?"

"I want to go home."

"I got that, but why?"

"I – I…"

"You can tell me anything baby sister. What is it?"

Gabriel never knew four small words could hurt so much but Gabriella's next sentence proved him wrong.

"I don't feel safe."

"Baby, why on earth would you not feel safe? I'm here, Troy is here, Chad, Zeke, Jason, the whole gang is here. No one is going to hurt you. What on earth made you feel like that?"

Gabriella just wrapped her arms around herself as she started to shake more. Her eyes filling with tears. Gabriel looked to the others and waved them over. They rushed over circling Gabriella.

"Baby, talk to us what happen?" Troy asked gently.

"I d-d-don't f-f-feel s-s-safe."

"Why not? What changed to make you feel that way?"

"Is it Hunter? Are you upset because everyone knows about you and Greg?" Gabriel asked.

Gabriella nodded but then shook her head before quickly nodding her head again. "P-p-part of it."

"What's the other part?"

Gabriella choked out a small sob.

"Come on baby girl you have to tell us. What else upset you?"

"This isn't because I cheated in the game is it?" Troy asked.

"Us pressuring you was just us fooling around. We didn't mean to upset you." Chad told her.

"I-i-it's n-n-not th-th-that."

"So then what is it baby? Why are you suddenly so upset?"

Gabriella turned and looked behind her again still no sign of Greg. Was she going crazy? Was Greg even really there?

"M-m-m-m-ma-ma-ma-mas-mas-mas…"

Gabriella had no idea why she was suddenly having such a hard time speaking.

That was all the answer Gabriel needed though.

"She saw Greg."

"What?"

"The m word she is trying to say so bad is Master. She saw Greg and now she is freaking out."

"How can you tell?" Chad asked.

"I know my sister."

"Master hurt me…" Gabriella started.

"Master isn't going to touch you. Gabriel told her.

"Master here, Master hurt me again."

"No, no one will ever get near you."

"Why is she talking like that?" Troy wondered.

"She talks like that when she is uncomfortable or scared about something. Why?"

"Well she and I had a whole conversation once and she spoke like that but I couldn't figure out why she was speaking like that. I thought she was just tired."

"No, she was upset by something."

"I see Master. Master scary me."

Gabriel pulled Gabriella into his arms and lifted her bridal style. She buried her face in the crook of his neck clinging to him. He gently rocked her hoping to soothe her a little bit.

"Do you think Greg was really here?" Chad asked.

"No doubt. He'd do anything to upset Gabriella even if it means just dropping by for a minute to spook her."

"Sounds like you know me better than I thought" a voice said.

Gabriella screamed and clung to her brother as tight as she could.

Gabriel turned and saw his father.

"You sick monster. What are you doing here?"

"I came to get my daughter back."

"Not even in your dream! You are breaking the rules of bail. You're not supposed to be within ten feet of any of us." Troy said.

"If you were smart you wouldn't call anyone."

"Why not?"

Greg pulled out a gun and aimed it at Gabriel. "Because I have this."

Gabriella whimpered and clung tighter to her brother. Gabriel hugged her tighter.

"Now I want all of you to listen closely. I want all of you to go back inside. One wrong move and my son will pay with his life."

"NO!" Gabriella yelled.

Everyone went back inside Greg following close behind them. The hallways were empty because class had started.

"Now go into the closest empty class room."

Everyone walked into a class room.

"Go sit down."

Everyone did as they were told.

"No Gabriel let your sister go."

"No way."

"Fine, just thought she'd be safer that way if I go to shoot you but oh well."

Gabriel hugged Gabriella tighter and kissed her head. "I love you."

Gabriella whimpered and let him go. She took a seat in front of Troy. Greg tied their hands behind their backs and tied their feet to the bottom of the chair.

"Now I just want one thing and that is Gabriella. I want Gabriella without having to worry about the police coming and taking her away from me again. In order to that the charges against me need to be dropped and there is only one person who can do that, Once a cop comes and the charges are dropped I'll let everyone go. Until then we need to wait."

Greg smirked as he saw everyone one squirming in their chair trying to get free.

"You all stay just where you are. I have something to do." he said and left.

Once he left Gabriella whimpered and squirmed worse.

"Look, we can all get through this alive. We just need to play by his rules. Once the cops come they will arrest him and we will be free. Just know Gabriella that we are NOT letting him take you anywhere." Gabriel said.

Gabriella nodded.

Just then Greg came back in. "Sorry I had to empty the school the faster the police are called the faster this can be over and the more likely they will find you all unharmed. Well most of you anyway and I had to lock the doors so no one could get in. You are very quiet for a hostage group."

"We know better than to say something wrong and risk getting hurt. That's something I learned from you." Gabriel said.

"Smart move kid. But it's too quiet. So how was it living without your sister? Pretty fun huh?"

"No, it was a living nightmare I couldn't wake up from. I hate you and mom for making me leave her."

"I'm sure Maria enjoyed just having Gabriella around."

"Mom's an idiot. I love Gabriella nothing you do or say will change it."

"What about when you get a girlfriend?"

"Any girl I get needs to understand that Gabriella will always be number 1 in my life and anyone who doesn't support that isn't good enough to be with me."

"Man how did you turn out so good?"

"Jack."

"What?"

"Growing up I looked up to Uncle Jack and wanted to be like him. Not you, that's how."

"You're the worst son I've ever had."

"Funny, you're the worst father I've ever had."

Just then they heard sirens.

"It's about time. Now I don't want the cops to get a change to take Gabriella away from me so we have to do a little moving" Greg said. He picked up Gabriella's chair again. "MASTER No!" Gabriella cried. He ignored her and left the room.

"GABRIELLA NO!" Troy and Gabriel screamed.

Greg carried Gabriella into an empty class room and set her down. "Now you little girl wait right here till Master comes back to get you." Greg said.

"No!" Gabriella yelled gaining some sudden courage.

Greg slapped her. This time the force was so strong it knocked Gabriella over in her chair. Once she was down Greg beat her like he never had beat her in her life. He hit, kicked, punched, bit and whipped her. He did it until Gabriella was too weak to even move. She was shacking with fear.

He went back into the other room where the other were. He smiled at them.

Everyone went quiet when the phone sitting on the desk rang.

"Perfect," Greg said. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"It's Officer Stone Let the kids go before this gets worse" a cop on the other end said.

"Oh no I can't do that. Not until you give me what you want."

"What do you want?"

"I want all the charges dropped so I can take Gabriella home where she belongs."

Stone had to think about it. Then it hit him. If he played his cards right he could get into the school and get Greg in handcuffs without anyone getting hurt.

"Fine but there are papers that need to be signed so I need to get in there."

"Fine get the papers and when you have them call me back," Greg said and hung up. He looked at the others.

"Now all we have to do it wait." he said.

"Where is Gabriella?" Gabriel asked.

"IS she ok?" Troy asked.

"Let us see her!" Chad demanded.

"If you hurt her I swear I'll kill you!" Zeke warned.

"You better not have hurt her!" Jason threaten.

Greg laughed. "Wow you guys really care about that brat don't you?"

"No I don't just care about her I love her! I will do anything for her so you better tell me where she is!" Troy said.

"Fine Gabriella is…..not here," he smirked.

Everyone started yelling at him again. Greg took the gun and…..BANG!

**

* * *

A/N OK I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME RIGHT NOW BUT I'M GOING TO UPDATE TOMORROW OR MAYBE EVEN TODAY DEPENDING ON HOW MANY REVIEWS I GET. I want to thank xxLady Of The Darknessxx for her wonderful idea. **


	16. Safe but Shaken

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! A big thank you to ****xxLady Of The Darknessxx for this amazing idea. **

* * *

Everyone started yelling at him again. Greg took the gun and…..BANG!

He had shot the gun past everyone's head. No one was hurt.

"Now quiet or next time I won't miss." He said.

Then the phone rang again

"Hello?" Greg answered

"I have the papers let me in," Stone said.

Greg just hung up. "I have to go no one move," he laughed. A few moments later Greg walked back in, along with Stone. Greg had a gun pressed to Stone's head. Stone put the papers on the desk. "Now will you please untie the kids?" Stone asked.

"Fine." Greg said. He went and untied everyone. The second Gabriel and Troy were untied they ran. They ignored everyone calling their name. Gabriella needed them.

* * *

They finally found the room she was in and ran in. They heard Gabriella cry and looked on the floor and ran to her. Her face was bright red as she was covered in sweat and tears.

"I thought he shot you guy," Gabriella cried.

"We're ok so are the others. We're here now baby, relax" Gabriel said. He untied her and held her close in his arms. He stroked her hair as she shook in his arms in fear. Troy sat next to them and rubbed Gabriella's back. She reached one hand out and held onto his shirt. He kissed her hand and rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

* * *

Back in the other room, the others were standing together and watched as Stone played Greg into believing he was getting his daughter back. Greg placed the gun on the desk as he took the pen to sign. Once the gun was down Stone grabbed his arms and pinned them behind him and grabbed a pair of hidden handcuffs in his pocket.

"You have the have right to remain silent…." he said.

"Wait where are Gabriel, Troy and Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"My guess together some where safe," Stone said. "I want you guys to stay here as I take Greg out. I will send others in here to get you out safely. I will go find Gabriel, Troy and Gabriella just trust me and get out."

The others nodded still in shock. Stone left. An officer came in and took them out to get them checked out.

* * *

With Gabriel, Troy and Gabriella,Gabriel sat leaning up against the desk with Gabriella sitting, clinging to him tightly. He stroked her hair trying to keep her as calm as possible. Troy sat next to them leaning against the desk rubbing Gabriella's hand that was clinging to his shirt.

"HELLO? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" He heard his Stone yell. He covered Gabriella's ears and yelled. "IN HERE" Stone ran in

"Can you stand?" Stone asked.

"Yeah I think so. I'm not sure about Gabriella…" he said.

Stone looked at the traumatized girl in his arms. "It's ok Gabriella it's just Stone. You're safe now."

Still holding Gabriella tightly Gabriel and Troy stood up. Gabriella wrapped her legs around Gabriel's waist and her arms around his neck keeping her face buried. Stone took them and led them outside. The second they did they were blinded by lights flashing as a news crew tried to get them to talk. Gabriella whimpered and buried her face further into the crook of Gabriel's neck. Gabriel tried his best to cover Gabriella as did Troy. Thankfully another cop came out and got everyone away.

"Thanks Jim." Stone said.

"No problem is that everyone?" Jim asked.

"Yeah everyone is out safe." Stone said.

Jim nodded and went to fill the other workers in. Stone made his way over to a doctor but Gabriel stopped him.

"Is Nurse Danforth here?"

"Yes, why?"

"Gabriella will feel more comfortable being looked at by her."

"Ok."

They all walked over to her. She was standing by a medical bed. She ran when she saw her family. She hugged them all tightly. Stone left knowing they were in good hands.

"How is Gabriella?" she asked.

"Traumatized."Gabriel answered.

"Set her on the bed" Mrs. Danforth told Gabriel.

Gabriel went to set her down but she just clung to him tighter and whimpered. So he tried a different approach. He sat down on the bed and had Gabriella on his lap. Troy sat next to them.

"Has she spoken?" Mrs. Danforth asked.

"No, not in a long time."

"Has she told you of anything hurting her?"

"No."

"Gabriella honey I know you're scared but you need to tell me if anything is hurting you right now."

Gabriella shook her head. She was too numb to feel anything.

"She looks really beaten up." Gabriel said.

"She might be in too much of a shock to feel anything. I think it's best to just get her home."

Gabriel nodded.

"Lucille won't be able to get in, they have the roads blocked off so Jack will take you home."

"Wait, my dad was in the school, what happen to him?" Troy asked.

"He's fine, should be here any second."

Just then Jack came running over.

"DAD!" Troy ran and hugged his father.

"Is everyone ok?" Jack asked.

"Physically, yes. Mentally I think we are all a bit shaken up."

"Come on let's get home."

They three of them got into the car and drove home. Gabriella clung to her brother and boyfriend the whole time. Though none of them would admit it they were all in shock but glad to be alive. They only hoped that would be the end of Greg.

**

* * *

A/N I know it's short but I just wanted to get them out of the school. I will warn you Greg is going to make one more appearance before the trail but I promise he will get what he deserves. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also a big thank you to ****xxLady Of The Darknessxx for this amazing idea.**


	17. Sick Perverted Monster

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

When they got home Gabriel took Gabriella into the bath and drew her a warm bath. Gabriella didn't mind when he took her clothes off or put her in the water. Her brother was with her again and at that moment that was all she cared about. Gabriella leaned outwards toward her brother and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her head. She needed to be close to him right now. Gabriel took a small cup and filled it with the warm water before pouring it over Gabriella.

"Does that feel good?" he asked her softly.

She only nodded.

"Is the water too hot?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Would you like me to wash your hair for you?"

She shook her head and spoke "I'll have to get up."

He laughed. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

She nodded.

"You're not speaking too much are you?"

She shook her head.

"I guess you'll just have to listen to me talk then." He teased.

She giggled and nodded.

"So the other day I went to the store and I walked around looking for some fish even though I don't like fish mom wanted the fish and so I was looking for the fish…."

Gabriella was cut off when he felt his pants get wet. He looked down and noticed Gabriella had splashed him. He tickled her sides making her start squirming and giggling.

"Sorry, sorry." She giggled.

He stopped and kissed her on the head.

"You ready to get out?"

She nodded and stood up. He wrapped a towel around her and lifted her from the tub.

"Our clothes are in the bedroom. You want to bring them to you?"

"No, the bedroom door is locked and closed right?"

"Yeah…."

"So I'll just go with you."

Gabriel nodded and followed her brother into the bedroom. Just as they reached the dresser they heard a voice behind them.

"Don't bother getting dressed. I'd just undress you in a matter of seconds."

Gabriella screamed and dropped her towel she knew that voice anywhere She screamed again when she noticed she was naked. Gabriel spun around and pulled Gabriella behind him.

"GET. OUT. NOW!" Gabriel growled.

"Give me Gabriella and I'd be happy to."

"You're such a monster just leave us alone." Gabriel said.

"Nah, it's no fun."

"Well you're going to jail so you might as well get used to it."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Is everyone ok I heard a scream?"

It was Troy. "Troy call the police then get my parents. Greg is in the house…Greg is in here." Gabriel said.

Troy was gone.

"You're a sick perverted monster. How dare you treat your own daughter like she is your sex toy!"

"She was so easy. She is so young to. Plus I've prepared her for the future."

"No, you taught her to fear everyone and not to trust anyone. That's not going to help her future."

"Why do you care?"

"Because Gabriella is my baby sister and I love her. It makes me sick knowing what you did to her. I am so ashamed to call you my father."

"Good, I'm ashamed to call you my son."

"Good, I don't want to be your son. I would rather be a Bolton. At least they treat women right."

"I treated your mother just fine and she ran out on me."

"You treated her like garbage. But she is guilty in this too."

"She told you the truth huh? She doesn't love Gabriella either."

"I mean the 'whole' truth. I know what you did. I know how Gabriella was conceived."

"Good, then you can understand why we hate her so much."

Gabriella whimpered and started to cry. "Nobody loves me."

Gabriel wanted to yell at him to get out but the cops were on their way and he was going to stall until they got there.

"You better learn from that son. If women don't give you want you want they get punished."

"You're sick. I can't believe we have the same DNA."

Greg just smirked. "Believe it."

Just then there was a banging at the door.

"Police open up."

"Please help!" Gabriel called.

The door was locked and he wouldn't be able to move without leaving Gabriella and he wouldn't do that.

"The door is locked I can't get to it please hurry!"

Just then the door was kicked down and a bunch of cops ran in with their guns drawn. Gabriella screamed in fear crying harder. Greg tried to run but this time he couldn't escape. The police dragged him away. One of the other cops went over to Gabriel. Gabriella screamed and cried harder and tried to cover herself as much as she could.

"Sir please leave us alone. Greg attacked us just as Gabriella was getting out of the bath. She dropped her towel and now she is naked. She is terrified and needs to be around a female. Please." Gabriel said.

The cop walked off. Gabriel turned to face her sister. "Hey, it's all right now. You're safe."

She just whimpered.

"Let's get you changed."

Gabriella whimpered and shook her head.

"Why not baby?"

Gabriella didn't answer. Gabriel looked around and sighed. "Can I be alone with my sister please?" he asked everyone else in the room.

Everyone left.

"Ok, now let's get you into come clean clothes."

"No." Gabriella whimpered. "I want Troy first."

"Troy? Baby, you're naked are you sure?"

"I trust him. I want him here."

"Why?"

"Please? In case Master comes back."

"Greg isn't coming back. The cops got him."

"Please!"

"Ok if you're comfortable with him seeing you naked then I guess I am too."

Gabriel called Troy. He came back in but stopped when he saw Gabriella. His hands flew up to cover his eyes.

"I didn't see anything." He said.

Gabriella giggled.

"That's why you wanted him up here so badly?" Gabriel laughed.

"No, but it is funny."

Gabriel shook his head laughing at Gabriella.

"Troy it's ok. She says she trusts you and she wants you in here."

Ok…."

Troy walked further but crashed into the wall. Gabriella giggled harder. Troy was doing all this on purpose to make her laugh. "Ow…" he muttered. Gabriella's giggles turned into laughter.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes." Gabriella giggled.

Troy opened his eyes and she was wrapped back in a towel.

"So, why did you need me just to get dressed?"

"I want you here in case Master comes back."

"Master can't come back." Troy told her.

"He always does."

"Look let's get you dressed and into bed. It's been a long rough day and you need your rest." Gabriel said. Gabriella yawned and nodded. Gabriel carefully removed the towel and put a t-shirt over her head. She grabbed a pair of his sweat pants and put them on. She then walked over and crawled into bed. Troy and Gabriel sat on the bed.

"Sleep Princess. I'll be here all night."

"Will you stay all night too Troy?"

"I'll be here until you fall asleep. Then I'll go back to my bedroom but if you need me you just come get me ok?"

"Ok."

Gabriella closed her eyes and let the darkness take over.

"How did Greg even get in here?" Troy asked.

"I have no idea."

"I heard you yelling at him."

"I couldn't help it. I was so mad at him for what he did to Gabriella and then to my mom I just…I lost it."

"What did he do to your mom?"

Gabriella sighed and looked at Gabriella.

"You can't tell anyone this deal?"

"Of course."

"Greg raped my mom after I was born. That how Gabriella was conceived. That's why my mom hates her so much. She told me that every time she looks at Gabriella she is reminded of that night."

"That's awful. Has your mom tried therapy?"

"She doesn't believe she needs it."

"That's awful man. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. That's why she had left so easily because she told me…" Gabriel sighed. "She told me she doesn't feel like she left anything behind. When we left she took everything she ever cared about and left nothing behind."

"She sees Gabriella a memory of her attack and not as her daughter." Troy asked.

"Yep. I'm just glad she's accepted your mom and dad so well. I was scared I'd have to tell Gabriella the truth. Greg already messed with her mind. If she finds out he was right about some of the stuff he said. She'd never trust anyone again."

"You know Gabriel, Gabriella may trust my parents but she still wants answers. She still believes she did something wrong to make her mother hate her. She believes your mother hates her because of who she is."

"That's not true."

"I know but that's what she believes."

Gabriel sighed again. "Do you think I should tell her the truth?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. "

"Promise me you won't tell her?"

"Of course."

"Thanks man."

"No problem Bro."

They both smiled and looked at Gabriella she was sleeping peacefully.

"I'm going to head to bed. Good night."

"Night."

Both men went to bed and fell asleep. Everyone was alive and well and Greg was never going to hurt them again.

**

* * *

A/N next chapter Gabriella and Gabriel get a visitor but is it good or bad and plus some Troyella fluff which I know you are all dying for so I'm adding some. =) **


	18. Separation Anxiety Disorder

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I know a lot of you guys have been asking for more Troyella scenes because Gabriella has been clinging more towards her brother but this chapter explains why. It's the longest chapter I've ever written since I started writing stories on here so I'm very proud of it. The ending has some Troyella fluff but don't worry there will be more in the next chapter. **

_

* * *

Gabriella smiled as she made her way downstairs that next morning. Her brother was home and her father was in jail. Her and Troy were going strong. Life was perfect. As she reached the bottom she saw Gabriel standing next to his suitcases by the door. _

"_Gabriel?" she asked._

"_I'm leaving."_

"_What why?"_

"_I'm going home. Dad is in jail you've got Troy you don't need me anymore."_

"_I always need you Gabriel. You're my big brother."_

"_I just came home to help you get over your trauma with dad. You have so now I'm going back to Florida. I've got a great life there. I don't need to be tied down to you anymore."_

"_No Gabriel don't leave me!"_

_Gabriela just grabbed his stuff and walked out the door. _

"_NO! GABRIEL NO!" _

"_Gabriella wake up!"_

"_GABRIEL! GABRIEL!" _

* * *

"GABRIELLA WAKE UP!"

Gabriella shot up in bed screaming on top of her lungs. "Gabriel come back! Come back Gabriel please!"

"Shhhh baby I'm right here. Shhhhh I'm right here." Gabriel soothed holding her and rubbing her back.

"Don't leave me please Gabriel don't leave me!"

"I'm not leaving you baby I promise. Shhhh just settle down. You're safe."

Gabriella calmed down and fell back to sleep in her brothers arms. Gabriel sighed. It seemed like ever since he got back Gabriella had been clinging to him. It was no big deal though right? He was just glad there was no school the next day. Everyone was allowed a week off because of what happen.

* * *

That week though ended up confirming Gabriel's suspicions. Gabriella was becoming more and more clingy to him. She always woke up screaming from a nightmare about him leaving her , she never wanted to sleep until she was sure He'd be right by her side. During the day she refused to let him out of her sight because she was always worrying someone horrible would happen to him. The pure thought of being without him, even if only for a few minutes caused her to have a panic attack which no one would be able to stop. It seemed like the only other person she trusted was Troy but even that was very rare of her. The only person Gabriella trusted was her brother. No one knew why.

* * *

The next Monday at school everyone was still a still shaky but Gabriella was scared to death of being there. The only reason she stayed calm all day was because she was clinging to her brother the whole time. After class the teacher called Gabriel up to his desk.

"Hey, take Gabriella in the hall." Gabriel said to Troy.

"No." Gabriella whimpered.

Ever since Gabriel had come home Gabriella had been abnormally attached to him. They guys weren't sure, but they had a good feeling she had separation anxiety. They believed it so much in fact that they made a doctor's appointment to see if they were right.

"I'll just be a second Baby sister."

"No."

"Come on Angel. He will be fine." Troy said gently.

He took her hand and led her out into the hall. Gabriel went over to the teacher.

"Gabriel I understand this year has been hard for you. You and your sister have been through a lot recently and I'm very sorry."

"Thank you, but Sir where are you going with this?"

"I'm afraid because of the time you missed you have not handed in enough work to graduate. I know it still some time before then, but you won't have enough credits to pass this class or any of your other class. Your other teachers and I have discussed this. As of now you will not be passing any of your classes.

Gabriel was going to respond but was cut off.

"Before you go crazy. Your other teachers and I have all agreed that you are a hard working student and should not be punished for choices your parents have made. We all agree you will have a chance to make it up."

"How, I'll do anything."

"Do you have any plans this weekend?"

"No…"

"Good, because Mrs. Darbus will be here over the weekend working on stuff for the musical. She has agreed to open her classroom up to you so you can spend all weekend here catching up on the work you've missed."

"That would be great Sir. Thank you so much."

"Now listen Gabriel we are taking this very seriously. When you come on Saturday, you are to be alone. Your friends or sister would just be a distraction to you. If you really want to catch up you need to come and come alone."

Gabriel sighed. Now they had a problem. Gabriella had been so attached to him lately he didn't know how she would survive two whole days without him.

"My sister would just sit in the back and read. She isn't a child, she knows how to behave."

"I'm not saying she doesn't. I'm just saying it will be easier for everyone if you come alone."

"Ok Sir, I understand. I'll be here Saturday morning. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Gabriella walked out in the hallway. Gabriella was struggling in Chad's arms trying to get free. Gabriel guessed she was trying to get back to him but Chad was holding her back. He went over to the guys and Gabriella was instantly in his arms again. He kissed her head and rubbed her back.

"Told you I'd be fast." He teased lightly.

She just whimpered and clung tighter to him "Master could have taken you away from me."

"Master is in jail sweetie. He can't hurt you anymore."

"He's going to take you away."

"No he's not. No one is taking you away from me baby I promise."

"Are you guys still going to see that doctor?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I'm really worried about her. She doesn't even trust Mom and Dad and anymore." Gabriel said.

Calling Jack and Lucille mom and dad came so natural to him these days.

The guys nodded. "If she does have separation anxiety, they might be able to help us cure it." Gabriel told them.

"When are you going?

"Right after school."

"What did your teacher say?" Troy asked.

"Nothing, we can talk about it later. It's not important.

They guys went to their next class. Gabriella remained glued to her brother the rest of the day.

* * *

After school was over Jack met Troy, Gabriel, and Gabriella outside by the car. Everyone went inside and Jack started to drive. Gabriella noticed they were going on a different route home.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Troy and Gabriel shared a look. She had no idea about the doctors and they weren't sure she would be happy when she found out. Their silence scared Gabriella even more. Then a thought hit her and she broke out into tears.

"NO!" she screamed. "NO! STOP THE CAR STOP IT!"

"Gabriella calmed down. No one is going to hurt you." Jack said from the front seat.

"NO! STOP THE CAR RIGHT NOW!"

To everyone's surprise Gabriella's hands flew up to her head and grabbed her hair pulling it as hard as she could as she screamed and kicked her feet.

"NO! NO! NO!"

Troy grabbed a hand and Gabriel grabbed the other pulling it away from her head.

"Gabriella Montez you calm down this instant!" Jack ordered.

"GABRIEL! GABRIEL!"

Gabriel took off her seat belt. "Troy let go of her hand."

Troy did as he asked and before Gabriella could grab her hair again Gabriel grabbed it and brought her into his lap. He rocked her side to side and rubbed her back whispering soft soothing words into her ear. She stopped kicking and her hands stop struggling. She started to calm down. That's when everyone knew they had done the right thing. Gabriella needed help. Finally Gabriella had calmed back down.

"Where do you think Dad is taking us?" Gabriel asked.

"To the airport."

"The airport? Why would we go to the air…."

Gabriel sighed. He didn't even have to ask. He knew.

"Baby I'm not leaving. Not now not ever. I'm staying right here with you forever and always. I promise."

"Then where are we going?"

"To the doctors. She is an old friend of Dads and she wants to meet the newest addition to the Bolton family."

"Oh…ok…" Gabriella snuggled into her brother and relaxed. As long as she they weren't setting her up with a doctor she was fine.

They arrived at the doctors and went inside. Jack went up to the front desk.

"Hey, the Bolton's are here for Mary Black."

"Have a seat I'll tell her you're here."

Jack sat next to the kids.

"Dad who is this lady?" Gabriella asked.

"She's an old friend of mine. I've known her for a long time. She was also a good friend of your parents."

"Oh…is she nice?"

"Yes, she is very nice. I think you're going to like her."

Gabriella nodded. A tall women walked out. She had black hair and brown eyes wearing scrubs and a white lab coat.

"Jack, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm wonderful. How are you?"

"I'm doing well."

The two shared a hug. "You remember Troy?" Jack asked pointing to Troy.

"Of course. I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?"

"I'm doing all right." Troy answered.

Gabriella's last break down had scared him to death.

They too shared a hug.

"Who is this?" Mary asked looking at Gabriella and Gabriel. Gabriella whimpered and buried her face in the crook of her brother's neck.

"That's Gabriella and her brother Gabriel. Gabriella is very shy." Jack explained.

"That's all right."

Mary went over to them and knelt down.

"Hi, Gabriella. I'm Mary Black. It's nice to meet you. Can you shake my hand?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"I don't bite."

"Come on baby sister. It's ok." Gabriel said.

Gabriella looked up and shook the ladies hand.

"You know I heard you like to read. Who is your favorite author?"

"Jane Austin. I love Pride and Prejudice."

"Me too. Why don't we go into my office and see if we have that book?"

"Can Gabriel come?"

"Sure, Jack and Troy can come too."

Everyone went into the hallway and into her office. They all took a seat on the large couch she had in there. Mary went over to her bookshelf. "Ah ha, you're in luck. I do have that one." She grabbed a book from the shelf and brought it over to Gabriella. "Would you like to read it?"

Gabriella nodded. She took the book and went over to one of the chairs in the corner and made her self comfortable and started to read it.

"That was just to distract her. How is she? Any change since we last spoke?" Mary asked.

"Only worse. On the way here she thought we were going to the airport to drop her brother off and she had a total melt down. I mean she was pulling her hair out and kicking her legs screaming and crying." Jack explained.

"This is worse than I thought."

"What is it?"

"Well we know for sure she has Separation anxiety but it even worse than that. She has Separation anxiety disorder."

"What's the difference?"

"Separation anxiety disorder just means that they anxiety has become so bad that it is effecting how the person lives on a daily basis. Freaking out in the car because she thinks you're going to the airport is not normal. Her anxiety has gone too far."

"How can we help her?"

"First I need to know everything. What was she like after Gabriel left?"

"A mess. She was always screaming for him and crying. She's always cuddle one of his shirts at night to make her feel closer." Troy explained.

"Then the abuse started right?"

"Yes, that's when we knew something was wrong, other than her missing her brother…but even then she was always crying for her brother always begging for him to come home." "What about after he returned?"

"She was happy again. She was laughing and giggling…of course we were tickling her but she seemed like she was her old self again."

"But then Greg held you all hostage and took her away from you all correct?"

"Yeah."

"All right…" Mary noticed Gabriella staring at them…well at Gabriel and continued. "I don't want you guys to look up but right now Gabriella is looking at us, but more importantly she is looking at Gabriel. Does she often stop and stare at you like that?"

"Yes, all the time. Like if she is helping my mom with dinner and I'm sitting at the counter just doing homework or something ever couple seconds she will look up to make sure I haven't left."

The doctor sighed. "Ok, now I know what I am about to say is going to be cruel but I really need to do this."

"Do what?" Gabriela asked.

"I want to provoke an attack."

"What?"

"I want you to leave. Troy and Jack will stay. I want to see how she acts when you aren't in the room. I think you being here is making her comfortable and in order for me to know how to help her…she can't be."

"I really don't think I should leave." Gabriel said quickly.

"It will really help her. I promise."

"Go on Bro I'll take care of her." Troy said. Gabriel sighed and nodded.

"All right now when and if Gabriella get's up and goes to follow Troy I want you to stop her. How I don't care. As long as she doesn't get passed the door."

"Ok…" "Suddenly Troy wasn't liking the sound of this."

Gabriel stood up which instantly caught Gabriella's eyes.

"Where's the bathroom?" Gabriel asked.

"Down the hall to the right."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

He walked to the door but stop when a voice whimpered out his name. He turned to his sister.

"I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be right back. Stay here with Troy he will take care of you."

Gabriel walked out the door. Gabriella quickly stood up and went to run after him but Troy grabbed her pulling her into his lap.

"No!" Gabriella whimpered squirming on his lap.

"He just went to the bathroom. He will be back." Troy said.

Sighing Gabriella relaxed. Her brother was normally very fast in the bathroom and would return very soon. Right on cue Gabriel walked back in. Gabriella ran right into his arms. "Hey you." He greeted kissing her head. I'm back why don't you go sit back down and read your book."

Gabriella nodded and sat back down.

"Gabriel you could have stayed out longer. We need to try again."

"What? Why?"

"Because all I saw was Gabriella panicking slightly but then being fully relaxed while with Troy. Plus you were gone for less than five minutes. I need to see Gabriella when you are away from her for long periods of time."

Gabriel sighed.

"How long."

"Ten minutes. If possible fifteen, but if Gabriella is too upset before than you can return."

"Ok, where do I go?"

"Just stand outside the door out of sight. I'll call you when you can come back inside. I want to see how she acts with Troy."

Gabriel sighed and nodded.

"Jack I want you to give Gabriel a task to do that will involve him being gone for a while."

"Gabriel, I need you to run back to the car and find my phone. Then call Lucille and tell her we will pick up dinner on the way home."

"Ok." Gabriel stood up and Gabriella's eyes followed. Gabriel went to the door and Gabriella dropped her book and went after him. Troy stopped her. Gabriella started to cry. Gabriel forced himself to leave the room. Troy sat on the couch with Gabriella on his lap. She struggled to get free.

"Shhh my Angel. Gabriel will be back in just a little bit. Don't be sad." Troy soothed.

"I want him to come back!"

"He will. He just has to do something for my father that's all. I promise he will be ok."

"Do you really promise?"

"Yes."

Gabriella continued to cry but stopped struggling. Troy soothed her and rocked her hoping to help calm her down. It didn't work. Ten minutes had passed and Gabriel returned. Gabriella ran over to him. "

It's ok I'm back. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Go on back and read your book."

Gabriella obeyed. Gabriel sat down. The doctor sighed.

"I think she knows what we are up to because she still seems to trust Troy just fine."

"But she isn't always like that. Sometimes she trusts me, sometimes she doesn't." Troy explained.

"Ok, new plan. I want you and Troy to leave the room."

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want to help your sister?"

Gabriel sighed and nodded.

"Ok, Troy and Gabriel go." Mary said.

Troy and Gabriel got up. Instantly Gabriella stood up too.

"We will be right back." Gabriel said.

"Gabriel!"

"Don't respond. Just leave." Mary said.

Troy and Gabriel walked out of the door. Gabriella went to follow but Jack stopped her. She instantly went into panic mode.

"Gabriel! Gabriel come back!"

"Gabriella he's coming right back. Don't freak out." Jack said.

She started to cry and squirm in Jack's hold.

"No! No! Gabriel! Gabriel!"

"Gabriel is fine. Just calm down."

"Is it normally worse than this?" Mary asked.

"Yes, a lot worse. The longer Gabriel is gone the worse she gets."

Gabriella started to choke on her tears. "Gabriel! Gabriel!"

"Worse than this?"

"Yep."

Gabriella continued to cry and squirm. "GABRIEL! GABRIEL!" Gabriella screamed on top of her lungs. She started to hyperventilate as she cried and choked.

"Worse?"

Jack just nodded.

"GABRIEL! GABRIEL!"

"Gabriella calm down." Jack ordered.

Gabriella managed to get free from Jack and ran into a small corner pulled her knees up to her chest and rocking back and forth wrapping her arms around her legs burring her face in her legs. Her crying, choking, and hyperventilating continued.

* * *

Out in the hall Troy and Gabriel were shaking. They wanted so badly to go in there and comfort her but they knew they couldn't.

"I hate this women. She is torturing Gabriella for the fun of it!" Gabriel growled.

"She is just trying to help. She can only do that by seeing what happens when Gabriella has an attack. The only way to do that is to provoke one."

Sighing Gabriel nodded. They heard Gabriella screaming and kicking her feet. She sounded like a child throwing a tantrum.

"How long do we have to stay out here?" Gabriel asked.

"Until she says to come back inside."

Gabriella once again sighed. "I hate this!"

"Me too, Bro." Both men sighed.

* * *

Back inside Gabriella had started kicking and ripping at her hair again.

"Tell me it doesn't get worse than this?" Mary asked.

"Nope this is the worse I've ever seen." Jack answered.

"Can you calm her down?"

"No, only Gabriel can calm her down when she is this upset."

Mary went and peeked her head out the door. "You can…."

She was cut off as Gabriel ran inside and over to his baby sister. He quickly grabbed her hands stopping her from pulling anymore and pulled her into his arms. He rubbed her back and soothed her until she finally calmed down. She refused to look up. She buried her face in Gabriel's neck and left it there. He picked her up and carried her back over to the others.

"So now what?"

"Now you help her heal."

"How?"

"Leave her."

"What!"

"Leave her alone with someone she trusts. Don't EVER get mad at her. Always make sure you speak in a soft gentle voice. Before you go anywhere make sure you explain where you are going and how long you will be gone. Then give her a hug and a kiss and leave. Don't turn back to answer her calls just leave. When you get back reward her. I don't care how but just show her that she was good while you were gone and gets something special."

"Anything else?"

"No, I'd like to meet her again though in a few weeks to see how she is healing."

"Ok." Jack answered.

Troy, Gabriel, and Gabriella left the room. Jack went out and made another appointment.

* * *

Gabriella fell asleep on the way home and stayed asleep as the guys carried her inside the house and to her bed. Once Gabriel was sure she was sleeping he went into Troy's room.

"Hey man. Do you have a second to talk?"

"Of course. What's going on?"

"I found out today that I'm in trouble of failing all my classes."

"Oh my gosh. Is there anything you can do?"

"I've got to spend all of this weekend at the school catching up."

"Ok…"

"I have to go alone. Gabriella will have to stay here without me for almost two straight days."

"Oh I see your problem…or maybe not."

"What?"

"Dr. said she wanted you to leave her with someone she trusts. This is a good situation. "

"I guess but Gabriella won't see it that way."

"As long as you explain where you are going and how long you're going to be gone. Then I'll keep her distracted her and she should be fine."

"All day?"

"I can keep her busy from the time you leave till you get home."

"Thanks Bro that really means a lot."

"Anytime. Plus I'd do anything to help Gabriella. She may not trust me but I still love her very much."

"She still loves you too, deep down. I think this is about Greg and what he did at school. Not to mention all the lies he told her about me not loving her. Once she heals from all this she will trust you and the others again."

Troy just nodded. "I hope so."

"I'm going to go back into our room though. If she has another nightmare and I'm not there she'll go insane."

"Ok."

Gabriela left the room and smiled when he saw Gabriella still sleeping peacefully.

* * *

After a few hours Gabriella started to stir. She smiled when she opened her eyes and saw her brother.

"Hey you, sleep well?"

Gabriella nodded and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Are you mad at me for taking you to the doctor without telling you?"

"No I…I know I need help and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get back to normal. Even if I to lea-leave you."

Gabriel gave a small chuckle.

"That's my good brave girl. Just in time too."

"Wha-what?"

"Gabriella today at school I learned that I was in trouble of fail all my classes and the only way I can make it up is to work all this weekend at school from 6am till 6pm."

"Oh…ok well I'll be really quiet and just read in the back of the room."

Gabriel sighed. "Gabriella…I'm not allowed to bring anyone."

"What?"

"My teacher said I had to go alone, you nor the others are allowed to come with me because they think you'll be distracting."

"I won't be."

Gabriel smiled. "I know you won't baby girl. Look, you will just have to spend the day with Troy. He'll take good care of you ok? I promise you can trust him."

"I don't like being without you."

"I know, but it's only two days and I'll be here before you go to sleep at night."

"I know. I'll be ok with Troy."

"That's my brave sister." Gabriel said kissing his sister on the head.

"Does Troy know about this?"

"Yep, he's planning everything out for you two."

"He's going all out isn't he?"

"The way he sees it he has two full days to take you out on a date." Gabriella giggled.

"Sounds like him."

"I'm proud of you baby sister. I know you are going get passed this."

"When…when I do…."

"What baby sister?"

Gabriella sighed and shook her head.

"You can trust me. What's going on?"

"When I do heal and get passed what Master did to me are you….areyougoingtoleaveme?"

"What?"

"Are you going to leave me?"

"No, of course not. I'm here to stay. Not just until you better but until you and I graduate that's a promise. I've never broken one to you before and I don't plan on starting now."

"It's just…Master he told me you didn't love me and would leave me for your better life in Florida."

"What better life? I had no friends there, mom and I were always fighting. It was no life. My life…my home is here with you and the guys. Nowhere else."

"What about when you get a girlfriend?"

"Even if I do get a girlfriend you will always be the number 1 girl in my life."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

They shared a hug.

"You feeling a little better now?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I haven't been trusting very well."

"It's ok. Just promise me that whenever you are scared of something, no matter what it is, that you will tell me?"

"I promise too. I love you."

"I love you too baby sister."

* * *

Saturday morning came quickly Gabriella was sure she'd be able to let her brother go without having a panic attack but just as he was about to leave her hands started to shake and she felt sick to her stomach.

"Gabriel, …I love you." She whimpered.

Gabriel smiled at her, proud she was trying so hard. "I love you too. I'll call you on my break. I'll be home by 6:30 the latest."

Gabriella nodded and watched he walked out the door.

"Are you all right?" Troy asked.

"Shaking, but I'm ok."

"Come on, let's go play some basketball ball."

"Nah, I think I'm just going to go upstairs and read."

"Really?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Ok then."

Gabriella went upstairs. Troy just shook his head. If she really believed he was just going to let her read she was crazy.

"Not a chance." He muttered and raced after her. He went into her bedroom and sunk in. She was so into her book she didn't even realize he had come in. He crawled over to the bed and jumped up.

"BOO!"

Gabriella screamed and dropped the book.

"Troy!"

"Sorry baby. But I needed to do something to stop you from reading."

"Why?"

"So I could do this…"

He grabbed her book and threw it onto the floor then jumped on top of her pinning her down.

"And the point of doing that is?"

"To prepare you."

"For what?"

"RASPBERRY ATTACK!" Troy yelled.

He lifted her shirt and blew a giant raspberry on her stomach making her scream in laughter.

"NO! TROY STOP IT!" "Nope, not yet."

He blew another raspberry and let his fingers run up and down her sides. Gabriella screamed in laughter as she wiggled trying to get away.

"Tro-tro-troy sto-sto-stop it!"

"Say the magic words."

"Gabriel, Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke are the best basketball players in the world and no one could ever beat them." Gabriella choked out.

Troy stopped and let her go.

"I hate being tickled!"

"I know you secretly love it."

Gabriella just shook her head.

"Admit it or I'm going to do it again."

"I refus….AHHHH!" Gabriella was cut off as he started to tickle her again. She screamed and squirmed laughing harder.

"Admit you like it and I'll stop."

"Ok! OK! I like it!

Troy stopped and smirked.

"You know what else I like? Kicking your butt as basketball."

With that Gabriella jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs grabbing a basketball and throwing it into the hoop. She felt arms wrap around her waist and spin her around. She screamed and laughed hysterically. He set her down and gave her a kiss.

"It's on Brie, so prepare to lose."

"You prepare Bolton!"

They both started a game It went by fast and they were both tied the whole time. Finally they came down to the last point. Gabriella had the ball as she ran to the hoop she jumped up to shoot the ball , when she felt arms go around her waist and lifts up spinning her around again.

"CHEATER!" Gabriella squealed out dropping the ball and giggling like crazy Troy laughed and set her down on the ground. The second he did she grabbed the ball and scored the winning point.

"YES! I WIN!" Gabriella squealed.

Troy laughed at her. "Good going baby girl."

"Thanks Troy."

"For what?"

"Helping me trust again, I really do love you and trust you."

"I know. I love you too."

They leaned in and shared a kiss.

**

* * *

A/N longest chapter EVER! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. Next chapter will be up soon I promise. Maria is finally going to make an appearance can Gabriella handle her or will she pull herself back into her shell. I am not a doctor the facts Mary gave to the Bolton's were facts I found online. So if they aren't right I'm sorry. For updates and sneak peeks on my future work fan me here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	19. She Returns

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! DON'T HATE ME FOR THE CLIFF HANGER ENDING. **

* * *

They leaned in and shared a kiss. Gabriella smiled into the kiss. Troy pulled away.

"What's that smile for?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"About what your face will look like when I do this…" she playfully pushed him away and took off running. Troy laughed and stumbled backwards. He chased after her laughing as he did so.

"Get back here!"

"Not a chance!"

They both laughed as they ran around the back yard chasing each other. Finally Troy caught up with her. He grabbed her around the waist. She squealed and giggled. It had been a long time since she had this much fun. All her worries about her brother were gone from her mind. "I love you." She whispered cuddling into him.

"I love you too." He replied kissing her forehead.

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon. Why?"

"I'm getting hungry."

"How about some lunch."

"Ok."

They walked back inside and into the kitchen. "What are we having?"

"Peanut butter and jelly?"

"Sure."

Troy got to work making their food. He set the plate down on the table and got them each a glass of milk. They set down and started to eat. Suddenly Troy started to laugh.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm just thinking about the first time you had one of my peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. You got it all over your face. There was peanut butter and jelly everywhere. Once you were finished with it your mouth was so stuffed with peanut butter and you said "mwore pwease." It was hysterical."

Gabriella giggled. "I remember that. I had like three didn't I?"

"Yep, and you threw them all up later."

Gabriella laughed. "I'll never make that mistake again."

Troy just laughed at her.

"In all fairness I was just a baby." Gabriella whined.

"Oh no, you were like 11 or 12."

"I was not!"

Troy just laughed at her. Gabriella took some jelly dripping off the bread and put it on her finger. As Troy was laughing she wiped it on his face.

"There now we are even."

Troy looked shocked. "No, now you need to be punished."

He got up from the table and went over to her and grabbed her into his arms. She squirmed and wiggled trying to get free but he was too strong. "Let me go!"

"Not a chance!" he said mocking her earlier words.

He walked over to the sink. He grabbed the hose and turned it on.

"Ready for a bath?"

"No!" Gabriella squealed.

She squirmed harder but it was no use. Troy sprayed her with the hose making her squeal and giggle. She grabbed it and turned it so it got him. They both struggled with the hose trying to get the other wet while laughing the whole time. Finally they called a truce. When they finally pulled away they were soaked to the bone and they had turned the kitchen into a swimming pool. They both laughed harder.

"Mom and dad are going to kill us." Gabriella laughed.

"Not if we clean it up before they get home." Troy smirked.

"Good point. "

"Let's go get changed and dry then we can come back and clean this up."

Gabriella nodded. She and Troy made their way out of the kitchen and into their rooms. They got changed and met back in the kitchen. Together they worked and cleaned up their mess. Once that was finished they went back to eating their lunch.

Later on that evening Gabriella and Troy were playing a game on Troy's Wii. Suddenly a figure appeared at the door. Troy smiled as he saw who it was. "Hey Gabriella it's almost time for Gabriel to come home. Want to go downstairs and wait for him?"

"No, let's keep playing I'm beating you!"

"You don't want to be down there when he get home?"

"No, not really."

"Wow I'm hurt, my own sister picks video games over her own brother." The figure at the door said.

Gabriella squealed at the voice and ran into his arms. "Gabriel!" He laughed and hugged her.

"Hey you. How are you?"

"Good. Troy made me feel really comfortable all day. We had so much fun."

"Good baby sister I'm glad."

"You think you will be ok tomorrow?"

"As long as I've got Troy everything should be fine."

"Good baby sister I'm glad to hear it."

He kissed her head. "So what did you two do all day?"

"Troy blew raspberries on my tummy." Gabriella pouted.

Gabriella laughed.

"We played basketball and had a water fight in the kitchen."

"Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun."

"We did. How'd it go at school?"

"Pretty good. The work wasn't too hard. I'm just glad I'll be able to pass once I hand all this in."

"Then you can spend next weekend with me."

Gabriel nodded. "Now who is up for a game of tickle Gabriella?"

"Me!" Troy said.

"NO!" Gabriella squealed.

She tried to run but between her brother and her boyfriend she was trapped. They pinned her to the bed and tickled her. She laughed and squealed. Everyone was happy Gabriella was healing. Gabriel hoped tomorrow went as well. Maybe then he'd finally get the real Gabriella back.

* * *

The next day Gabriel had been up and out early, Gabriella fell back to sleep on the couch. Troy was sitting with her just watching some re-run basketball games on tv. Suddenly Gabriella shot up with a gasp. "Gabriel!" Troy quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Shhh it was just a bad dream. Gabriel is safe." Gabriela relaxed into his hold.

"I don't like sleeping without him."

"I know, he will be home tonight before you go to bed."

Gabriella nodded. "What are we going to do today?"

"Well…I know the others are at the park we could join them?"

"OK."

"Really?"

"Yep, let's go."

"All right.

She and Troy made their way to the nearby park. As they neared the others they heard Chad shout "DOGGIE PILE!" Everyone came running at them tacking Gabriella to ground. Troy laughed.

"Easy guys."

"Oh no this little missy her is at the bottom of the doggie pile and that means we get to tickle her!."

Chad and the other started to tickle wherever they could reach.

"No! no! Troy help! help!" Gabriella squealed squirming. Troy jumped on top of the doggie pile and helped the others tickle Gabriella.

"NO!" Gabriella squealed bursting into laughter squirming to get away. "STOP!"

"What do you think?" Troy asked.

"Nah."

"Pl-please I…can-can't brea-breathe…" Gabriella gasped between giggles.

All the guys stopped and got off her. She giggled and took off running. "Can't catch me slow pokes." The guys ran after her. Gabriella went up the playground and into one of the tunnels. She laid flat on her back with her knees tucked in hoping to hide from them. It got really quiet for a minute as she waited to see what would happen. Suddenly arms were coming through the holes and tickling her again. She broke out into laughter and rolled onto her stomach and crawled backwards out of the tunnel. Once she was away from the arm she turned around but gulped. There standing over her was Troy. He just smirked at her.

"Please don't tickle me!" she begged.

"We don't have to tickle you to torture you."

He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed and giggled as he climbed down off the playground. Once he was on the ground he started to spin her around making her squeal and burst into more giggles.

"Stop it Troy!" she giggled.

"I don't think so."

Gabriella was giggling watching as the trees and everything flew spun around her.

"TROY SERIOUSLY PLEASE STOP IT!"

Troy stopped and held her steady. Then he set her back down on her feet. "Troy that was fun." She smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy."

They shared a kiss.

"HEY LOVE BIRDS!"

They pulled apart and looked at Chad.

"Sorry." Gabriella blushed.

"Let's go down to the courts and play some basketball."

"Chad do you ever think about anything else?" Troy teased.

"Yes…eating."

Everyone laughed and headed down to the basketball courts

"Who has the ball?" Gabriella asked.

"Do you really have to ask Brie?" Zeke asked.

Gabriella giggled as she saw Chad with a ball under his arm.

"Right…"

The guys laughed as she blushed. She quickly buried her face in Troy's face trying to hide it. He chuckled and rubbed her back.

"It's all right baby. Don't be shy."

Gabriella muttered something.

"What baby?"

"I'm going to kick your butt."

She pulled away from Troy and grabbed the ball from Chad shooting into the hoop. That instantly started the game. They played for another few hours. Finally it was a little after 3 in the afternoon when Troy and Gabriella headed home.

* * *

When they walked inside Troy called out "Mom, Dad we are home." Jack came running over to them.

"Troy take Gabriella out of here."

"What?"

"Take Gabriella and go back to the park, go the school I don't care just get her out of here."

"Are you kicking me out?" Gabriella whimpered.

"No, please baby girl just trust me you need to leave."

"Why Dad?" Troy asked.

Just then someone walked out of the kitchen. "Gabriella?" Gabriella froze she knew that voice anywhere.

"M-mom?"

**

* * *

A/N yes that's the end. What do you think will happen? ****For updates and sneak peeks on my future work fan me here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	20. Hideaway

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

Finally it was a little after 3 in the afternoon when Troy and Gabriella headed home.

When they walked inside Troy called out "Mom, Dad we are home." Jack came running over to them.

"Troy take Gabriella out of here."

"What?"

"Take Gabriella and go back to the park, go the school I don't care just get her out of here."

"Are you kicking me out?" Gabriella whimpered.

"No, please baby girl just trust me you need to leave."

"Why Dad?" Troy asked.

Just then someone walked out of the kitchen. "Gabriella?" Gabriella froze she knew that voice anywhere.

"M-mom?"

* * *

**NOW:**

"Hello Gabriella."

Maria stood there in the flesh.

Gabriella whimpered. Troy pulled her behind him.

"You stay away from her. You take one step toward her and I'll make sure you leave here carrying your own head." Troy warned.

Gabriella was finally happy and healing, he wasn't going to let Maria ruin that.

"I'm not even here for Gabriella. I'm here for Gabriel."

"Gabriel isn't going anywhere with you. We've already discussed this." Jack said.

"He is my son. You have no right keeping him from me."

"No, he is my son. Gabriel is my son in every way that matters."

"Where is Gabriel."

"None of your business."

"I have the right to know."

"You lost the right when you refused to come back for Gabriella."

"I didn't want her. I never did. Life in Florida without Gabriella was perfect. I'm going back as soon as I get Gabriella back.

Gabriella was suddenly hit with a flashback.

**Flashback**

"My job has offered to transfer me to Orlando Florida. They'd pay for everything, even the house. So I'm going and Gabriel is coming with me."

"What about me mom?" Gabriella asked.

"You will stay here with your dad."

Both Gabriel and Gabriella grabbed each others hands nothing was going to break them up nothing. Gabriella whimpered.

"No, don't take him away from me please."

"Mom, my whole life is here I just can't leave."

"This is not up for debate. Tomorrow morning you and I are leaving so be ready."

"TOMORROW!"

* * *

All the guys sighed. Maria and Greg came into the room.

"You ready?" Maria asked.

"Not really."

"Gabriella get off your brother." Maria ordered.

"No!"

"Come on baby girl you have to let me go. Troy will hold you. He will take care of you."

"No."

"Come on baby Brie. Please." Troy said softly.

"No, no, no, no." Gabriella muttered shaking her head.

"Mom can we have some time alone." Gabriel asked.

Maria and Greg went outside. Gabriel kissed his sister on the head.

"I've got a present for you but you have to let me go to get it."

"No."

"At least drop your legs so I can let you go and you won't fall."

"No!"

Gabriel sighed and removed his arms from her. He couldn't help but laugh. She was hanging there on her own like a monkey.

"I think we should start calling you Monkey Montez." Chad teased and poked her side only this time she just whimpered.

Gabriel took off his wrist watch. "Baby can you give me one of your hands for a second."

Gabriella let one of her hands go from his shirt and gave it to him. She looked up when she felt something cold touch her skin. His wrist watch was now on her wrist.

"I want you to keep this and remember me ok?"

"Ok."

"Will you go to Troy now? Now that you still have a little piece of me."

"No."

She quickly reburied her face and went to grab his shirt again but Troy grabbed her hand before she could.

"Come on sweetie. Please. Everything will be ok."

He rubbed his thumb over her hand.

Gabriella looked up at Troy then to her brother. "Can you carry me out to the car then give me to Troy?"

"Ok."

Everyone walked outside. Gabriella hugged her brother tightly "I love you." She whimpered.

"I love you too."

Gabriella finally let her brother go. Troy and Gabriel hugged and then Troy took Gabriella into his arms. Gabriel said goodbye to the others and got into the car. Maria gave Gabriella and hug and a kiss before getting into the car and driving away. Gabriella turned and buried her face in Troy's chest crying. Gabriella had learned a lot in her life some stuff she had to learn the hard way and this was one of those things. She learned that sometimes saying goodbye could be the most painful thing in the whole world.

**End Flashback **

Gabriella took the wrist watch from her wrist and clutched it tightly in her hands. Her mom made Gabriel leave her once, she could do it again. She started to cry at that thought. "Gabriel!"

"Tell me where he is Gabriella…and I'll go get him for you." Maria lied.

"Shut up! Don't you dare speak to her." Troy growled.

"She is my daughter, I can speak to her whenever I want."

"You know what Maria for someone who has two wonderful children you sure don't act like a good mother." Jack said.

"How dare you! I am the best mother these two have ever had."

"Actually no you're not. Lucille is." Troy said.

"I do not have to stand here and take this. I'm going to find Gabriel and once I do I'm going to take him so far away no one will be able to find us."

"NO! NO! NO!" Gabriella screamed. She dropped the watch and sunk down to her knees gasping for air as she screamed and cried. He legs started kicking out and her hands flew to her head pulling at her hair.

"Oh no!" Troy said. He got down onto his knees. "Baby, baby look at me. Look at me." Troy pleaded.

Gabriella didn't even hear him. She was too far gone. Troy looked to his dad. Lucille came out of the kitchen.

"Look Gabriel is out. He should be home real soon. So why don't you go wait in the kitchen. I'll be there in a minute."

Maria walked into the kitchen.

"I'll distract her. If you leave now you can get Gabriel before he leaves the school Pick him up and get him as far away from here as possible until we figure something else out." Lucille said. "I spoke to my parents they said you can use their beach house as a hideaway for now. Go there, there is a spare key under the rug by the front door."

Lucille went into the kitchen. Troy turned back to Gabriella. He was shocked when he saw a handful on hair in Gabriella's hands. He gulped. He looked at her head and saw two bald spots. Gabriella had only ever pulled at her hair she never managed to rip any hair out until now. She was really losing it. Then he noticed the watch on the ground. He grabbed her hands and slipped the watch onto one of her wrists.

"Gabriella baby please calm down. If you calm down I'll take you to see Gabriel."

That got her attention.

"That's it baby girl. Look at me, You need to calm down. Once you do that I'll take you to see Gabriel ok?"

Gabriella nodded. She slowly started to calm down. Once she was calmed down to just sniffles she reached out to him. He took her into his arms and he, and his dad left the house. They got into the car and drove away from the house. Gabriella stayed in her seat sniffling. She still had a look of fear written all over her face.

"It's all right baby. You're safe. You'll see Gabriel real soon. Just hang in there." Troy soothed rubbing her leg.

They finally arrived at the school. It was 5:55. They still had five minutes until Gabriel was done. Jack parked the car and waited. Troy un did Gabriella's seat belt and pulled her into him. She sniffed and cuddled into him.

"Ga-Gabriel…" she asked.

"Soon baby I promise. Just five more minutes. Hang in there."

It was the longest five minutes of Troy's life but finally he saw Gabriel walking out of the school. Jack beeped the horn catching his eyes. He went over to them. Troy got out of the car.

"Hey Man, this is a surprise."

"Yeah, get in."

"Why?"

"Just get in and hold your sister."

"Troy you're scaring me, what's going on?"

"Long story short…something happen and it caused this…" Troy showed Gabriel the hair from Gabriella's head.

"Oh my gosh…did she do that to herself?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's a long story get into the car and I'll explain."

Gabriel got right into the car and held Gabriella real close. She clung onto him desperately needing his touch.

Jack started to drive.

"Someone please tell me what happen!"

"Your mother is back." Troy answered.

"What?"

"Your mom showed up at the house and said she was going to take you back to Florida. Gabriella flipped out and ripped her hair out."

Gabriel hugged his sister tighter and kissed her head.

"So where are we going now?"

"My grandparents beach house."

"Why there?"

"Until we can come up with a plan that will keep you here with your sister."

Gabriel just nodded. He'd do anything if it meant staying with his baby sister. Gabriella had calmed down and relaxed into her brother's hold.

* * *

Finally they arrived at the house. Gabriella had fallen asleep so Gabriel and Troy carried her inside into one of the room. They laid her down and tucked her in.

"What are we going to do? Gabriella will lose it big time if I leave." Gabriel sighed as he stroked his baby sister's hair.

"We will think of something. Don't worry."

"I hope so. I couldn't handle leaving either."

"I'll do whatever I can to make sure you stay here."

"Thanks Bro."

Gabriel looked at Gabriella and sighed. He reached his hand up and stroked one of the bald spots.

"How could she do this? I don't even want to think about what will happen if I do have to leave?"

"We will keep that from happening I promise."

Gabriel just sighed. "I can't lose her again Troy. I really can't. Living in Florida without her was painful. It was literally painful. I missed her every second of the day. I was always wishing to go back home. I will not live like that again."

"Gabriel Montez I promise you I will make sure both you and your sister stay here."

"Thank you Troy."

As much as Gabriel wanted to believe him, he couldn't. There was a very good chance he would get taken away from his home again. If that happen, he didn't know how he or Gabriella would survive.

* * *

**A/N next chapter...actually I don't know what's going to happen in the next chapter. I need some ideas. Do you guys want a little more fluff or just continue with the drama. I'm open for any ideas you guys might have so please offer some. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: ****.com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	21. Why

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I TRIED TO ADD AS MUCH FLUFF AS I COULD BUT I NEEDED TO ALSO GET ON WITH THE DRAMA SO I HOPE IT'S OK! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST. IT WILL ALSO BE GREG'S TRIAL. IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS THEY THINK I SHOULD USE FOR GABRIELLA PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW. **

* * *

The next morning Gabriel woke up to the sunlight streaming through his window. He smiled at Gabriella sleeping next to him. She had gone all night without a nightmare. A smile appeared at her face and he laughed. He started tickling her stomach. She instantly burst into giggle squirming around.

"It's not nice to trick your older brother." He said.

"It's not nice. It's funny." She giggle.

"Oh yeah well I find this funny." He said and continued to tickle her.

She laughed and squirmed. "Gabriel stop it!" she squealed.

Gabriel laughed. "Say you're sorry."

"Sorry! Sorry!"

Gabriel stopped and smiled at her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Morning."

"Morning how are you?"

She just shrugged.

"You still shaken from last night?"

"Yes. I don't want Mom to take you away."

"Mom isn't going to take me away. That's a promise."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Troy walked in.

"Morning guys."

"Morning." They both greeted.

"You guys up for a swim. The beach is empty."

"We can't leave." Gabriella answered.

"Maria has no idea we are here. We're safe."

"Shouldn't we be planning." Gabriel asked.

"Wow you two really need to loosen up a little and have fun."

"Troy my mother is trying to take me away again. Do you not get that?"

"Yes, I get that but we are going to drive ourselves crazy if we just sit here trying to figure a way out of this. Let's go out have some fun enjoy our morning then maybe after lunch we can brainstorm."

"Troy is right. We are at a beach house. We might as well enjoy it."

"What if we get caught?" Gabriella asked.

"Troy and I will protect you."

"Who will protect you?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Troy will. He can protect both of us ok?"

Gabriella nodded. Everyone got changed and headed down to the beach.

* * *

They were all just relaxing in the sun when two other teen boys came walking over. They picked the spot next to them. They looked over at Gabriella in her two piece bikini. One of them wolf whistled at her. "Yeah, looking good sexy." He called.

Gabriella turned and saw them. "Thank you…" she said shyly. She turned away and relaxed again.

"What's your name?" the boy called again.

"Who wants to know?" she asked.

One boy stood up and moved closer. "I'm Bill Johnson. I'm 18" Bill was 5ft 8' tall, with ice blue eyes and streaked hair He also had a few tattoos on his arms.

"I'm Ga…..Gabby."

She wasn't going to give her real name away to a total stranger.

"Well Gabby, Nice to meet you. What do you say you join me for a swim."

"No thank you."

"How about a kiss then."

"I'm sorry I have a boyfriend."

"He doesn't have to know about it."

"You don't understand my boyfriend is…"

She was cut off by Troy. He stood up. "…Right here and I suggest you leave her alone."

"Who's going to make me?"

"I will. Don't test me."

"Troy stop it." Gabriella said quickly standing up.

"Ahh!" Bill screamed.

"What?"

"Eww girl put a shirt on!" he said.

Gabriella was confused. Her privates were covered why was he freaking out…plus don't most guys like seeing girls naked. That's when it hit her. She wasn't most girls. She was a thirteen abused victim. She looked down at her body. She still had a ton of scars from her father's belt, that's what he was so grossed out by. Her body….but he had been looking at her the whole time…no he had been looking at the one spot that no longer had any scars…her chest. Now that he saw her whole body he was grossed out by her.

"Dude forget it. I wouldn't want to be with someone as gross as her." Bill said. "Take some advice from one dude to another….get a cheerleader."

Bill walked back over to his friend. "Forget it man she's scarred."

Gabriella looked down at herself again. She started to cry. That boy was right, she was ugly. She was scarred.

"Don't listen to him. You're beautiful." Troy said rubbing her back.

"I don't feel like it."

Troy hugged her. He grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over her head. She put her arms through.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Anything for you Princess."

They both sat back down on their blanket. Gabriel had gone into the water for a bit and didn't see anything. Suddenly he came running over and grabbed Gabriella throwing her over his shoulder . She screamed as he ran back into the water and threw her in. Troy laughed and ran in after them. Gabriella resurfaced and spit out the water. She noticed Troy was laughing at her so she went over to him and dunked him under water. She squealed when she felt him tickle her stomach. She moved backwards but didn't remove her hands. Suddenly she felt fingers tickling her sides making her squeal and pull her arms back.

"No fair," she pouted as Troy resurfaced. They guys laughed. She launched herself at Gabriel and knocked him into the water. She giggled as they both resurfaced. "There now that's fair."

"Glad you think so." Gabriel said.

He smirked and looked at Troy. He just nodded and looked back to Gabriella. They both smirked evilly at her.

"So, I guess you'll find us tickling you fair than too right?" Troy asked.

"No!" she squealed and took off running. They guys ran after her. Gabriella made it to the sand and ran over to their spot she grabbed a napkin and waved it in the air.

"Truce! Truce!" she cried out. They guys stopped as they caught up with her.

"Ok, Truce." They both agreed.

Gabriella put the napkin down and they both went back into the water.

* * *

After fooling around in the water for a while everyone got back onto the land and rested in the sun. Suddenly Gabriella sat up.

"I've got!"

"Got what?" Troy asked.

"A way out, what if my mom were considered dangerous? Would the state still allow Gabriel to live with her?"

"I doubt it, but how can we prove she is dangerous?"

"Simple. She left me with da…with master when she knew very well he was dangerous. Master told me so himself."

Gabriel sat up as well. "Yeah, and she has told me more than once that our father was dangerous and crazy and that's why she left. Gabriella this could work."

"You're both onto something here. We need to tell my father." Troy agreed.

"Not so fast…" a voice said.

Gabriella whimpered. Everyone turned and saw Maria.

"I would advise you three not to mention anything to Jack."

"All we are saying is the truth. You're the one who told us." Gabriel said.

"If you tell Jack I might lose both of you."

"That's the plan." Troy said.

"Gabriel and I are a packaged deal. You take one of us, you take us both." Gabriel said.

"I don't think foster care would agree."

"What does foster care have to do with this?"

"If I lose custody you won't have anywhere to go so you'll be sent to foster care and siblings always get split up."

Gabriel and Gabriella looked at each other. Troy just laughed. "Oh please, I know better than that. My parents told me that should anything ever happen to you and Greg that it is in your will that my parents take care of them and if you even think about changing it we will declare you mentally insane. You'd be a danger to yourself and others. Do you want that?"

"No."

"Then I suggest you leave now while you still can."

"I'm not leaving without my child."

"The only way I'm going with you is if Gabriella comes to." Gabriel said.

"I don't want Gabriella, I never did. Ever since Greg raped me…."

Gabriella gasped. Gabriel squeezed his eyes close. Gabriella finally knew the truth and it was going to destroy her.

"What? You didn't know you were born through a rape?" Maria asked.

"I heard but I thought it was a lie."

"Oh no, it's very much the truth. Greg raped me and then I found out I was pregnant with you. I didn't want you because I knew you would be a constant reminder of the rape but Gabriel over heard Greg and I talking and when he heard I was having a baby he got so happy we couldn't kill you."

"So…so let's do therapy, they can help us." Gabriella whimpered.

"I don't need therapy. I'm not crazy."

"Not loving your daughter is very crazy." Troy said.

"Oh shut up Troy. I know the only reason you're with her is because you feel sorry for her. You don't really want to be with her at all."

"Why do we even bother speaking to you. Come on let's go back to the house and tell Jack." Troy said.

Gabriel pulled Gabriella onto his back and both boys took off running toward the house. They made it back and burst through the door.

"DAD!" Troy called out. Jack came running from the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

"Maria she found us and we found the perfect want to keep Gabriel away from her too."

"Ok how?"

"She knew about Greg when she left. She knew he was changing and was turning into a very dangerous man but she left Gabriella there anyway, and she has told Gabriella she doesn't care for her."

"You're right son. I'm going to make some calls."

"Wait!"

Maria had followed them inside.

"Look…what do I have to do to keep you from calling the police? I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"Go back to Florida and never contact your children again unless you get help."

"Ok. I have to stay for Greg's trial…they want me as a witness but after that I'll leave."

"While you are here you are not allowed to approach your children unless they ask you too."

"Fine."

Maria left.

"Do you think she will follow those rules?" Troy asked.

"If she wants to stay out of jail she will."

Troy sighed. He then noticed Gabriel was gone.

"What happen at the beach?" Jack asked.

"Maria said some really hurtful stuff Gabriella. I think Gabriel is just trying to calm her down."

"Is she having an attack?"

"No, just a little sad."

"All right go check on her. I'm going to call your mom and let her know what is going on."

Troy nodded and went to Gabriel's room. He was about to knock when he heard Gabriella.

"Why doesn't anyone love me Gabriel? Why does everyone hate me? Why? What did I do wrong?"

"Belly bear listen to me. You didn't do anything wrong. A ton of people love you. Jack and Lucille love you, Zeke, Jason, and Chad love you…."

"I love you." Troy said as he walked in.

"Yeah and so do I." Gabriel said.

"I don't feel loved."

Gabriela sighed and hugged her tighter. "Why did he do it? Why did he rape her? Why can't mom love me?" Gabriella cried into him.

"Oh baby, I wish I had answers but I don't. All I can tell you is that I love you. I will always love you."

Troy sat next to them on the bed. "I love you too baby girl. What your mom said about me is not true. I'm with you because I want to be. Not because of pity but because I love you."

Gabriella turned to look at him.

"You're the most amazing girl I know. You're smart, your talented, you're the only girl who can beat me at basketball."

Gabriella chuckled through her tears.

"You're also the only girl who loves me for me and not my popularity."

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked teasingly.

"I think so…."

Gabriella shook her head. Troy made a fake gasping face and then tickled her. She started to giggle and squirm on her brother's lap. Gabriel grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back.

"Sto-stop! I wa-was jus-just ki-kidding." Gabriella laughed.

"Say you love me." Troy said.

"I love you!"

Troy stopped and Gabriel unpinned her hands. "I really do love you Troy but not because of your popularity." She said.

"I know and I really do love you and not out of pity."

They shared a hug and a kiss.

"You feeling better baby sister?" Gabriel asked rubbing her back.

"A little. I'm still sad but I'll be ok. As long as I've got my two favorite boys."

"That's my girl." All three of them shared a hug.

Together the three of them could get through anything.

* * *

**A/N next chapter is the trial will Greg get off free? Read the next and last chapter to find out. **


	22. Nothing can Break us Apart

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO ADDED ME AND THIS STORY TO THEIR ALERTS AND FAVORITES. ALSO THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. **

* * *

About two weeks past and soon it was the day before the trial. Maria had kept her distant and Gabriella had gotten over her fear of Gabriel leaving her and became less afraid of having men near or touch her. She had started acting like her old self again. They others couldn't have been more proud. The nightmares stopped and Gabriella physically and mentally healed from her father's attack. Lucille and Jack were her mom and dad, no questions asked. Still there was one more thing Gabriella had to do before she could mentally heal 100% and that was confront Greg face to face. The only way she would be able to do that was at the trial. No one realized how soon that would happen until one afternoon everyone was fooling around outside playing some basketball when Jack walked out.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Dad." Troy greeted.

"Gabriella you got a letter in the mail today."

"From who?" Gabriella asked.

Jack sighed. "It's from the courts. They want you back to testify against your father during his trial."

"I…I already did that."

"That was the hearing. That was just to decide if he would be out on bail until his trial or stay in jail."

"I don't want to go back. The lawyer was really mean to me."

"The cops had him get a new lawyer. Don't worry this one will be more professional."

"Gabriella there is only one thing that will make this different from the last time but it's one BIG thing." Troy said.

Gabriella looked at him tears in her eyes.

"Gabriel will be there. Your brother will be."

"Actually you can all be there. The judge has allowed it to be an open trial. Which means everyone and anyone can listen in." Jack said.

Gabriella sighed in relief that made her feel a little better.

"Can Gabriela sit with me on he stands?"

"I doubt it but he will be as close as he can be."

"Will we have the same lawyer?"

"As long as you're comfortable with her."

"I am. I like her."

"Ok, I'll give her a call and let her know."

"Thank you Dad. I know I can do this as long as I have my friends."

"Good girl."

Jack went back inside. Gabriella ran into her brother's arms crying into his chest. "I know what I just said but I'm scared. I'm really scared."

"I know you are baby but everything will be ok I promise."

Gabriel rubbed her back and kissed her head. He knew there wasn't anything he could say or do. He just hoped she was able to hold herself together at the trial.

* * *

Finally it was the day of the trial. Gabriella sat in her seat with Gabriel and Troy at her side listening to the two lawyers and to the other witnesses. Finally it was her turn to go up. She took a deep breath and took her seat.

"Ms. Montez will you please tell me when did the abuse first start?"

"A few days after Gabriel…my brother and Maria left."

"Who is Maria?"

"Maria is a women who believes she is my mother and by blood, yes she is but I do not refer to her as mother because she has not acted like my mother."

"Fair enough. So after your mother and brother left your father began abusing you. How long did the abuse last before you finally told someone about it?"

"I cannot give you the total because I don't know."

"At a guess?"

"A few months."

"And during those few months what happen to you physically and mentally?"

"Physically, I was always tired and weak. My body always hurt and I was always in pain. Mentally, I lost trust in all men, even my friends. In order to keep my secret I had to lie to everyone which killed me. I flinched at even the smallest of touch."

"If you loved your friends why lie to them?"

"Greg told me he'd kill my brother if I told anyone."

"So you kept this secret out of fear?"

"Yes."

"What changed?"

"Greg…he uh….he took things too far."

"Can you tell us more? What did he do?"

"He….he um…this is harder than I thought."

"It's ok just take a deep breath. Would you like a glass of water?"

"No..could I just…maybe have a second with my brother?"

"I'm ok with that."

"I am as well. Go ahead." The judge said.

Gabriel went over to her.

"What's going on baby girl? You were doing so well."

"I can't say it Gabe. I can't tell them what he did to me."

"Yes you can Belly Bear you can. You're strong and brave. You can do this."

"I don't think so."

"I know so. Come on trust me. You can do"

"Ok…I'll do it."

"Good girl."

Gabriel gave her a kiss and went back to his seat. Her lawyer went back over.

"Would you like me to repeat the question?"

"No, Greg…Greg sexually assaulted me."

"So that caused you get help?"

"Yes."

"What happen after you got help?"

"I stayed with the Bolton's?"

"How did you change physically and mentally after staying with the Bolton's?"

"I got my confidence back. I started to trust others again and…well I was just about back to normal."

"Just about?"

"I had a little bit of a fear, of Gabriel leaving me. I got help for that though and now I'm back to my normal self."

"Do you think you would have had the same turn out staying with your father?"

"No."

"No further questions."

Greg's lawyer got up.

"Ms. Montez you said the reason you never told anyone was because you were scared for your brother's life right?"

"Yes…"

"So what changed? Why did you tell?"

"Because Gabriel's life was promised to be saved as long as I told the truth."

"Who promised you that?"

"Doesn't matter. I believed them more than I believed Greg so I felt safe. Turns out I did the right thing. Gabriel wasn't harmed and I've only gotten better. I don't regret telling the truth and I'd do it again if I had to."

"Uh….no further questions."

Greg's lawyer was stumped by her last statement that he couldn't even think of anything else to ask.

"You may step down Ms. Montez." The judge said.

"Actually Your Honor, if it's ok I'd like to say something to Greg directly."

"On the record?"

"I honestly don't care. I just need to say something to him for my own mental health."

"Ok I will allow but it won't be recorded."

"Yes Your Honor. Thank you."

Gabriella turned to look at Greg. "I'm done Greg. I'm done being scared of you. I'm done letting you haunt my dreams. I'm done letting you rule my life. I'm done being scared that you'll come back and hurt me again. I used to be all those things but not anymore. You can't hurt me anymore Greg. I've moved on and I'm going to go on with my life and there is nothing you can do about it."

"All right Ms. Montez you may step down now."

"Yes, Your Honor thank you for letting me do that."

Gabriella went back to her seat. Her brother and boyfriend hugged her tight. After a few more witnesses the jury left to make up their mind. Gabriella couldn't help but smile. This was all almost over and she knew no matter what happen she'd be ok. The jury returned and said "We the Jury find Greg Montez guilty of sexual assault and abuse of a minor. Greg Montez you are to spent 10 years in prison."

Gabriella and the others cheered. Now Gabriella could finally move on and be happy.

* * *

**(A/N I was originally going to end it after the trial but I got a review from someone named XxBabiiGurlxX and she asked for me to do a scene Five years into the future so that is this. Thank you XxBabiiGurlxX for the idea.**)

Five years later everyone was at college. Maria had decided to get some help and has started a relationship with Gabriella. Gabriel had found a way to figure her and let her back into his life. Gabriel and Gabriella had both graduated top of their class. Troy and Gabriella stayed strong and were continuing to do so. Now they were all at Stanford together. Troy and Gabriel were waiting for Gabriella under a big tree.

"Look Bro I need to tell you something." Gabriel sighed.

"What's up man?"

"I met this girl. I really like her and well she asked me out."

"Great man, what's the problem."

"Gabriella."

"She'll be ok. I'll take care of her."

"I know but she's always been nervous about me getting a girlfriend."

"Yeah but she trust you enough to know you won't leave her."

"I hope so."

"Hope what?" Gabriella asked coming over.

"Hope that you're ok with what I'm about to tell you."

"Ok…"

"A girl asked me out today."

"It's about time." Gabriella laughed.

"So you're ok with it?"

"Yes, that's great. I'm happy for you."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"As long as you promise it won't break us apart."

"I promise Gabriella. Nothing can Break us Apart."

* * *

**A/N so that's the end. I have been asked to do a sequel. If more people are interested I might write one. I only have a few ideas so I'm not sure if I'll do it or not. If anyone has any ideas please let me know. I will warn you if I do it Gabriel will most likely be a bad guy...for some of the story. He is going to break his promise and start spending all his time with his girlfriend and no time with Gabriel. So it's up to you guys. If you want to read that I'll try to get some more ideas together and if not we can leave Gabriel as the good older brother that he is. The choice is up to you. I put up a poll so go and vote on it. If you do want me to do a sequel please offer some ideas. Anything will be helpful. Thanks again for everything guys. Keep an eye out for my new story. ****What's the Story- **Something tragic happens at the Montez household. When film crews are offered a lot of money to find out the story they start to stalk Gabriella. Why is Sharpay suddenly playing nice but most importantly What's the Story? **Sharpay fans do not read this story. There will be Sharpay bashing. **


End file.
